Set Fire to the Rain
by LostGirlz
Summary: Set 7 years after the BAM break up. Bianca reconnects w/ Maggie and discovers long hidden lies, truths and secrets. Realizing her feelings of love have never die she finds herself tied 2 her ex in more ways than 1. will she fight it or give in 2 her heart NEW UPDATE..11/12/12
1. Chapter 1

Pairing/BaM

Summary: Bianca reconnects' with Maggie seven years later and discovers long hidden secrets truths and lies.

**Set Fire to the Rain-rated R/NC-17**

_November 2006_

"_Omg, its too soon Anna"_

"_ok sweetie hold on, don't push" she commanded_

"_its ripping me!" a blood curdling scream came forth before the petite woman collapsed/_

"_Maggie! Oh god there's too much blood, hold on honey I'm taking you to the hospital" the older woman said lifting the blond into her arms._

"_Bianca'" the girl gasped out painfully clutching her stomach_

"_I'm calling her Maggie" _

"_No! It's too late Anna, she made her choice" came a painful gasp." Oh god! Its way to early…Too too early" she cried._

Present day Pine Valley (seven years later)

Bianca rolled over, the morning dawn crept through her blinds. Marissa slept soundly. The brunette smiled thoughtfully at her lover before sighing. It was a few weeks from Miranda's birthday which always reminded her of Maggie. She pressed her fingers to forehead. Maggie had been on her mind almost nonstop for the last six months. Maybe it was Miranda's new found attitude that was driving it. The brunette eased out of the bed careful not to wake her girlfriend.

She pulled a robe around her frame and crept in to check on Miranda. As she peeped through the door she could see her little girl snoring soundly. She crept in and stood watching her sleep. Her heart ached when she thought back to the times when her child had been presumed dead.

_But Maggie pulled you through._

She shook her head of the thought. That was a long time ago. And she was happy now with Marissa and the girls and little A. This was her family now. She tucked a dark lock of the child's hair behind her ear. Her hand moved to the article being clutched between fingers. She turned the paper over and saw it was a old picture of Maggie holding Miranda and Bianca holding Maggie from behind. They were so happy. They were a family

Bianca closed her eyes and sighed_. __**A family.**_

_Maggie are u sure you want this? The brunette asked again trying to keep the pleading out of her voice_

"_Baby I want us. I want this family. If you can't do it, I will." She smiled brightly, her hazel eyes full of love._

"_I love you, you know that"_

"_Good because I love you just as much" the blond said kissing those soft lips_

Bianca pulled herself from the memory. God, when would she ever be over Maggie Stone.

Brooklyn New York

"Chris! Lets go. Baby I'm going to be late" Maggie bellowed as she pulled her scrub top on and grabbed her medical coat. "Christian!"

"Im coming!" the little boy yelled as he stumbled down the stairs of their loft. "Geez mom, its is like 6 am" he grumbled as he jumped down the last stair and pouted at her

Maggie couldn't help but smile at her son. "Honey I know what time it is. But I have to get in to the hospital. I'm working a double tonight so I will pick you up from Ms Kingston's' around 10 tonight. DO NOT GET INTO TROUBLE today" Maggie fixed with a hard stare.

"Ma its summer, that's what kids are supposed to do"

"No its not officially summer" Maggie said narrowing her eyes on her 7 ½ yr old. "Getting kicked out of school does not make it summer"

"ma school was going to be out in like a week anyway. I was getting a head start" he smiled proud of himself of thinking of something clever. He took a bite of the pop tart she handed him looking on with a smirk.

Maggie sighed taking in the sight of her child in. She ruffled his unruly dark hair. He smiled up at her and her heart stopped. At was times like this that he- she stopped herself. She cupped his heart shaped face and kissed his cheeks. "Where your hat today ok hun, it's gonna be a scorcher and we both know your skin is delicate"

"awe maaa" he pouted grabbing his duffle bag

"I love you baby" Maggie said

"I love you to mama" he smiled with his dark eyes. _Her eyes._

"Ok then, let's go baby. Ill see you tonight" she reminded them as the bounded out their door.

**Pine Valley, Pa**

Miranda sat at the table at BJ's with her Aunt Kendall, her mother and her cousins. She was pushing her fries around in her ketchup wistfully. Kendall arched a eyebrow at her sisters and motioned to her niece.

Bianca sighed as she reached across the table to stop her daughter's hands. "What's the matter?" she said softly. "Baby its your birthday in few weeks. And schools almost out." She tried to get a smile out of her.

Miranda stared into her mothers eyes…"Can anything I want?" she hedged

Kendall smirked at her sister…"What is it you want Mimo"

"Clothes?" Bianca smiled knowing her daughters love of fashion. It seemed her kid was getting to be more like her mother than she realized.

"Nope" Miranda said reaching over to sip her cola

"No?" Bianca echoed

"Something I want more than anything" Miranda said softly, her eyes holding her mothers.

"What baby?" Bianca said clutching the little girl's hands with hers. "You only turn twelve once"

"I wanna see my mother" Miranda said finally

Bianca released her hands and sat back speechless and Kendall eyed both mother and daughter.

"Whose you mom?" Spike spoke up finally watching the women

"That's what I want to know" Kendall chimed in turning to look down at her niece.

Bianca closed her eyes. "Honey Reese and I aren't"

"Oh god! Mother, Reese is not and has never been my mother" Miranda said irritably.

Bianca just stared at her before realization dawned on her. "Oh"

"yea oh" Miranda echoed trying not to roll her eyes.

"oh what?" Spike and Kendall asked…

"She means Maggie" Bianca said gently as she began to wring her hands. She could feel this brewing for the last few months. Miranda was not especially happy with Marissa as he girlfriend and she had no use for Reese. But then Reese had completely abandoned Gabrielle after losing the suit.

"well?" the brunette asked impatiently

"Honey, Maggie is..I mean.. I don't know where she is?"Bianca said quietly.

"You could find her" Miranda said impatiently.

"Mimo, its been years since your mother and Maggie were together" Kendell said quickly seeing her sister falter

"So, that doesn't change the fact that she practically raised me" the little girl said setting her chin stubbornly.

"Ok ok calm down" the curly haired brunette laughed. " But Im just saying."

"No, that's what I want for my birthday. Ok Mom. I miss her I don't know why don't" she said quietly looking down into her fries.

Bianca found her voice " I never said I didn't Miranda"

"Don't you care about her? You said she was your best friend. Friends check on each other. I miss her mom. One day she was there and then she wasn't. She was just gone" Miranda whispered.

"Baby I..I I m sorry" Bianca stammered finally realizing just what she had taken from her daughter all these years. She want just taking her away from her girlfriend but keeping a child from their parent. Miranda was missing her other parent all these years..

"Don't be sorry just find her ok" Miranda pleaded with her eyes

Kendall looked at those sad eyes and sighed…"I ll get Tad on it" she smiled.

Bianca nodded mutely squeezing her daughters hand tightly.

Tbc…interested


	2. Chapter 2

**So I will try to update regularly, let me know how you think the story is going. Oh and the only Bianca I write for is EDEN's. lol **

**Set Fire to the Rain 2/?**

**Pine Valley, Pa**

Erica Kane strolled into her youngest daughter's apartment with a determined scowl on her face. "What's this I hear about you looking for Maggie Stone?" she demanded dropping her Coby Crack purse to the couch. "Honey please tell me you are not going back down that road again!"

Bianca sighed exasperatedly looking up from the mountain of Cambias paperwork she was presently buried under. "I see good news travels fast" she breathed out flipping open a manila folder.

"Sweetheart please, this is serious. I realize you may be reeling from your marriage falling apart" she began.

Bianca dropped the folder holding her mother's gaze. "Mother please, Reese and I have been over for the last three years. I assure you I am over her."

The mini powerhouse made a place among the scattered papers to sit on the edge of the couch. "Well, is there trouble in paradise with you and Marissa, I know I haven't been your biggest fan of that one-"

"No you have not" Bianca said coolly.

"Well she's related to that bitch Krystal and no good snake of a father-"

"Mom!" Bianca snapped interrupting her. "Keep your voice down, Miranda is upstairs doing her homework and you have already poisoned her enough with your thoughts on Marissa"

The smaller brunette gasped dramatically pressing her hand to her chest. "I did no such thing"

"Whatever mom, what is it you want this evening" Bianca said not really wanting to get into yet another disagreement over Marissa and Miranda's relationship or lack thereof.

"Honey, I'm only thinking of Miranda" Erica began emphatically. "You dragging that cheating tramp back into your life after all this time"

"Mother!" Bianca sighed squeezing the bridge of her nose. "It was Miranda's idea to find Maggie"

"oh?" the brunette said quietly.

Bianca sighed again trying not to roll her eyes at her mother. Everything was always drama.

"And why in the world would she want that" Erica asked quietly.

The brunette dropped her papers laying her hands flat in her lap. She exhaled deeply before staring at her mother pointedly. "Miranda misses Maggie mom. And before you start in on this topic, just know that Miranda regards Maggie as her mother as I did. I didn't realize the effect of cutting off all communication would have on her. "Bianca said sadly.

"Oh honey you were protecting her" she began

Bianca rose for the couch and began to pace. "No mom I wasn't really. I was protecting myself." She admitted softly. She stopped to stare out the large ceiling to floor window, staring out over the bright lights of downtown Pine Valley. "I have no idea where Maggie is and it really makes me sad to know that"

"Honey please"

"No mom" she said turning from the window. "She was my best friend long before we were ever lovers. I should have checked in on her at some point over these last several years" Bianca said emotionally. "I mean god! Miranda feels abandoned by her other parent and all she wants for her birthday is to see or hear Maggie again. I can't let her down" the brunette said.

Erica sat contemplatively…

"Well" Bianca said finally after a few moments of silence.

"I know how it feels to have a parent you adore walk out on you." She said somberly. "So if Miranda wants to find her mother" she paused a moment watching her daughter nod her head. "Then you'll have to find her or it will make a hole in heart that will take years to fill" the brunette said sadly

"Oh mom" Bianca said sadly realizing the pain her mother felt over her own parent walking out on her would never fully be healed. She moved quickly to her mother and knelt at her knees. "I'm sorry" she said holding her mother's delicate hands in hers.

"Oh don't be. I had mom and Miranda has you"

Bianca nodded. "But Maggie didn't walk out her. Yes she cheated and that was so painful but I took our daughter from her and never let her see her again, then tried to replace her with another woman, that's on me mom. "Bianca said angry with herself.

"And you will fix it" Erica smiled. "Who's looking into it?"

"Kendall said she would get Tad on it but I asked Zack to have someone look into it also. I mean last I knew Maggie was in Paris doing her internship" The brunette sighed. "He's working on it now although Miranda has been walking around moping for that last two days. Her birthday is in ten days and she's hell bent on having her mother for a present" Bianca sighed rising to her feet.

Erica stood with her. "Then we will have to work harder. I mean how hard can it be to track one person." She smiled confidently

**Kings County Hospital Center, Brooklyn, NY-3:50 a.m.**

Maggie sighed exhaustedly as she placed the stethoscope to the tiny infants chest. "Heartbeat is strong" she smiled at the NICU nurse Torres.

"It was just a good thing you decided to pull that double tonight Dr. Stone" the nurse smiled. Maggie felt heat creeping up her neck. Nurse Taylor was 25, young and cute. A New York native out of Spanish Harlem, she had been flirting with young DR since she was placed on Maggie's rotation. "I was just doing my job. I'm just thankful that this little girl made it out. But she's got a long road ahead of her" Maggie said wishfully as she stared at the 3 pound infant in the incubator. "She was too early" she said quietly her mind drifting several years back.

_Paris-_

_"He's too little Ana. He's not gonna make it" the blond cried softly into the older woman's chest. _

_"shh now" the tall brunette admonished her. She cluctched the petite girl against her frame holding her up. "You shouldn't be out of bed" she chastised her. "You almost died Maggie. If Robin hadn't been there to perform a emergency C section" Anna shuddered_

_"I had to see him" Maggie sniffed looking down at the incubator. Her son was born just around six months. He was 2 ½ pds and holding strong. Maggie stroked the glass above his face. "He has so much hair" she smiled_

_Anna squeezed her shoulders. "Just his mother" she said lowly._

_The blond threw her scathing look. "Don't start"_

_"Maggie, Bianca should be here. I don't care what happened between you two. You both created this child together" she said firmly_

_Maggie said her knees buckling momentarily as Anna readjusted to hold her up. "Enough! Back to bed" she said guiding her back to the wheel chair. " I'll stay with Christian"_

_Fat tears began to fall down Maggie's face. _

_"Oh honey he's going to make it" she said quickly , hugging her tight._

_"You don't know that" Maggie said her words muffled against Anna shoulder_

_"I do!, He has you pulling for him and those damnable Kane genes" she chuckled lightly. "Call Bianca Maggie. Let her be here for you"_

_Maggie pulled away. "She would only be coming home out of obligation. Not because he wanted to work things out." Maggie sniffed. "I wont trap her" she said firmly._

_"Maggie this is not about you. Honey you are a mother now. Think of Chris" Anna pleaded_

_Maggie swallowed the lump in her throat. "As soon as I can travel I'll go myself to Pine Valley ok. "_

_"Yes?" Anna asked _

_"Yes Anna, but not until I know Chris is on the mend. It will have to be after the new years. That will give the baby another month or so to get healthy" Maggie sighed tiredly_

_"Good girl. Lets get you to bed " Anna said pushing her out the NICU_

_"Dr Stone are you ok" Nurse Taylor asked lightly shaking the little brunettes shoulder._

_"Huh, Im sorry, I'm exhausted" Maggie smiled tiredly._

_"your shift was over a hour ago, go home" Torres smiled_

_Maggie nodded stuffing her hands in the pockets of her lab coat. " I just wanted to make sure baby girl Hollis was getting a good start."_

_"She is and you have so go home" Torres said pushing her lightly towards the door._

_"Thank you Liz, you have a good morning" Maggie smiled as she made her way home._

_15 minutes later she tiredly made her way off the subway. She loved living in Ny, it was never truly deserted no matter how late or early one came out. The sky was still dark but beginning to lighten with the hint of a sunrise. She few blocks later and she was pushing her way into the brownstone loft heading to Mrs. Kingston's . _

_The older west Indian woman had long since given her a key to the apartment. It made it easier to pick up Chris without waking everyone in the house. Maggie crept through the apartment smiling at her young grandson Jason and Derek who lay passed on the couch. She found her own crumbsnatcher curled up in a old worn easy chair recliner, a xbox controller still in his hands. She shook her head with a tired smile as she lifted him into her arms, praying she had enough strength to make the last two floors to the top floor loft they resided in. He was getting to big for someone of her statue to be carrying but she didn't have the heart to wake him._

_Quietly, she locked up behind her and made her way to her apartment. Silently closing the door and heading to her bedroom, she gently dropped her son on her queen sized bed. He yawned and turned over into a ball still snoring. His hair was mass of chocolate waves, tousled and unruly. She gently pulled his shoes and pants off and covered in a light sheet. The weather was muggy and the central air was on the outs again. She smiled as he tucked his hands under his chin and she thought of Bianca. Her finger stroked his fair skin, wafting over to Roman nose and the small dimple in his chin. His cheeks had a slightly rosy tint to them and she couldn't think of anything more beautiful except for his sister Miranda when she younger. _

_Maggie stripped down to shorts and shirt and climbed in curling next to her son. She held him tightly against her as the tears began to fall. She couldn't even imagine what Miranda looked like now. "I miss you Munchie" she whispered as the dawn began its slow rise, her eyes fluttering close._


	3. Chapter 3

**Set Fire to the Rain 3/?**

**Pine Valley, Pa**

Marissa Tasker sat back watching her girlfriend push her food around knowing something was off with Bianca. The brunette had been distracted the last few days; well months if she were honest with herself. Because of this she had suggested a light dinner at the country club. "Hun, is everything ok?" she asked with concern. Her hand reached across the table to lightly caress the younger woman's hand.

Bianca's head snapped up her eyes wide and then sheepish. She had not been too attentive for a while now. "I'm sorry hunny, yes of course" she smiled.

"Something's wrong Bianca. It has been for a while now. Talk to me sweetie" the red head pleaded.

Bianca felt guilty; thinking about her ex was not a road she should be going down especially since she had met a wonderful woman in Marissa. But she couldn't' help it, Miranda's sadness and her own guilt were eating her alive. In truth she missed the little blond. But it wasn't like she could just say that to her girlfriend. "It's nothing, really" she tried again.

Marissa could see the lie in her chocolate eyes, which was not like the brunette as they were always always truthful with one another. "Is it Jr? I know he has been a complete tool since the custody hearing started" Marissa frowned. He was now openly voicing his concern that Marissa was sleeping with a woman.

Bianca shook her head. Jr was scum but then had always been scum since Dixie died. "No hunny" the brunette reached over to squeeze her girlfriends hand with both hands. "Absolutely not"

"Ok, then what is it?" she said imploring her with eyes. " I know it's something , is it Miranda?"

Bianca sighed not wanting to lie any further

Marissa nodded her head and sat back.

"Honey I don't know what I could to do to make her like me" she half sighed and half chuckled. But you know I'll keep trying.

"It's not what you think Ris" Bianca began

"I know she was upset about the split with Reese all those years back." Marissa began

Bianca shook her head softly and reached her drink. "Miranda is not upset about Reese, she hated her and still does." Bianca said firmly

"Ok" the red head said leaving the statement opened ended.

Bianca pressed her fingers against her forehead for a moment before biting the bullet. "Miranda is missing her mother"

Confusion past over the red heads eyes. "What? You spend more time with her than most mothers' do.

Bianca shifted uncomfortably. "She means Maggie. Maggie Stone, my ex, former best friend and your cousin"

Marissa grew quiet. Maggie Stone was the only ex that she ever worried about. It was well documented how strong Bianca's feelings were for the cousin she never knew. "Oh" she whispered

"Yea and "Bianca said slowly.

"And?"

"And I told her I would look for her" Bianca breathed out, waiting in the silence for a response.

Marissa for her part unconsciously gripped her fork as she stopped mid dip into her dinner. " I see" she said finally.

Bianca chewed her bottom lip nervously. "It's for Miranda's sake Ris" she began.

"Honey you don't have to explain" the red head interrupted

"I need you to understand. I've done my daughter a huge disservice in keeping her from her mother. And it's starting to show" the brunette said "I have to find her"

Marissa nodded silently. How could she argue with that? "Any luck?" she mustered up.

"Well Tad is coming over with a report, so I'll know more tonight" Bianca said quietly, her eyes down in her plate.

"Would you like me to come over" Marissa edged

The brunette paused looking up into her girlfriends eyes. "No hunny I think for now it should be just me. And anyway Kendall will be there."

"Of course " Marissa said curtly.

Bianca sighed, Kendall like her mother would never like anyone affiliated with David, Krystal or Babe. That was a grudge that wouldn't die until the whole family was six feet under according to her sister.

The brunette's cell phone chirped in her purse saving her from the awkward moment. "I have got to get this Hun" she smiled at her lover. "Tad? Hey, what's up?"

Marissa watched as her lover nodded looking on concerned. She tried to fight down the feelings of jealousy but it was hard. Bringing Maggie Stone back into their lives would be an adjustment. Bianca closed her phone and looked at her regretfully.

"I have to go, Tad is on his way to my place. I'm sorry to cut this short" she apologized rising with Marissa to lean in and place a chaste kiss on the other women's cheek.

Marissa wrapped her arms around Bianca's waist when the women would have turned to leave. "I can come over afterwards" she whispered.

Bianca leaned against her. "Sure do that. I'll call you ok?"

Feeling a little more secure the red head nodded letting her go.

**Brooklyn, NY(earlier that day)**

Maggie pushed out the doors of the Duane Reade pharmacy, Christian bounding behind her engrossed in a conversation with his best friends Derek. The sun was shining brightly on a May Day in the city. It was the weekend and the small brunette smiled happily. She loved being in Manhattan on hot sunny days with the hustle and bustle of the people. It also gave her time with her son and with her friends. After working three doubles this week she was off for the next three days and she planned on taking advantage of it. '"hmm" she replied suddenly pulled from her thoughts by her sons voice. She had the oddest feeling someone was watching them. She looked around but it was impossible to tell with the thongs of New Yorkers brushing past them.

"Mom" Chris whined. "Pay attention to me" he pouted pulling on her hand.

"What is it baby" she said stopping at the busy intersection, making sure to corral both boys close to her body as the busy push of New Yorkers brushed briskly by them.

"We wanna go to Toys R Us" Chris said excitedly

"Yea pls Ms Maggie" Derek pleaded.

Maggie smiled shifting her aviator sunglass on her nose. "I don't know about that boys. I mean Chris you did get kicked out school. I don't think you need any rewards for that"

She watched as son scuffed his sneaker on the ground. "I guess not" he mumbled with a little pout. She smiled despite herself; he was cute even when he was making trouble. "How about you be a good guy at the clinic tomorrow and I'll see about that new snowboarding game." She said kneeling down to kiss his cheek.

"Really?" he smiled his eyes wide with excitement

"Can I come to the clinic too" Derek chirped up

"You sure can, we are having a cookout for the neighborhood" Maggie grinned adding. "Make sure you bring your grandmother because we are giving out free medicines with checkups"

"Oh she's coming, Auntie Mel said she's cooking roti and rice and peas to bring" he said rubbing his tummy.

"I love your nana's cooking" Chris said wistfully

"Hey! I cook too ya know" Maggie laughed at the expressions on the little faces looking up at her.

"Yea you cook some things mom" Chris smiled crookedly.

"Whatever fry, I'll show you. I'm cooking tonight when your Aunt Anna and Robin come to visit" she winked looking at the surprise on his face.

Aunt Anna and Robin are coming" he said excitedly

"Yup, Robin is helping at the clinic tomorrow and Auntie Anna was missing you so you will have to share a bed with me tonight cowboy. Think you can do that?" she grinned grabbing both boys' hands into hers as waited for the crossing sign.

"Yup I could do that" he grinned as they began to cross the wide street.

They bounded off across the street heading toward the nearest subway smiling and laughing the entire way.

**Pine Valley**

Bianca sat nervously on her sofa; she gazed into the fire place while Kendall fixed herself a drink. Erica and Jack had only just arrived when the door bell rang and the door was heard to be open.

"Binks you ok?" Kendall asked taking her place by her sister.

The brunette nodded silently. "I'm just nervous" she said finally

"Oh honey is it that big of deal. It's just Maggie" Erica said flippantly.

Jackson sighed. "We're talking about the love of her life honey"

Erica flinched. "Maggie Stone? Really?"

" Mother please" Bianca exhaled.

"Honey I'm simply saying"

"We know what you're saying mom" Kendall purred. "Now shut up please"

"I hate to interrupt" Tad smiled as he walked into the room with a large manila folder.

"Tad! Come in" Jackson smiled clapping his hands with his friends for brisk hand shake.

"Hey Jackson, Erica" he smiled leaning over to kiss the smaller woman. He moved to sit in the chair next to the sofa. "Bianca, Kendall" he nodded over to them

"Hey Tad," Kendall said anxiously. "Just tell us what you found?"

He nodded opening his folder, his eyes making contact with Bianca's.

"So I have to tell you it was very hard to track Dr. Stone" he said solemnly.

"Dr" Erica questioned

"Mom, Maggie was in school to become a Dr. remember" Bianca said annoyed, rubbing her temples.

"Alright dear I can't be expected to remember every detail of all your ex's lives" she huffed.

"Alright mom" Kendall chuckled

"Tad please continue" Jack said taking a seat across from him.

"Ok, So, Mary Margaret Stone briefly dropped out of her internship at Amiens University Hospital back several years ago." He paused looking at Bianca.

" well that could have been around the time we broke up" Bianca said quietly.

"Oh honey I hope you are not blaming yourself for her lack of-" Erica began

"Mother! Give it a rest" Kendall said shaking her head. "Tad please?" she wanted to know what the woman had been up to just as much as anyone.

Tad hid a smiled and continued. "Bianca I don't know if you realize it or not" he said carefully. '

"What Tad, what is it?"

"Its just, why is it so important for you to find her. " He hedged

Bianca chewed her bottom lip. She knew what he was getting at. She had been asking herself the same questions for the last 7 days. Did she want to find out that Maggie was just fine without her and married, or living with someone else. "This is for Miranda and that all. She needs to see Maggie, so whatever reason you're hesitating, please don't" she said firmly holding his stare.

He nodded again. "I was waiting on a fax from my man on this case and Zach's man stationed in Paris" he said watching his friends wait patiently. "Ok then, from everything I can piece together, Maggie is living here in the states"

"Where?" Kendall chimed in before Bianca could say a word.

"Actually she lives in New York, Brooklyn to be exact" Tad smiled.

"Brooklyn? Hmmph" Erica muttered. "Ok so?"

"Well, she's a very well respected 5th year resident in the Pediatric ward at Kings County Hospital Center in Brooklyn. " Tad said simply. "She's also heavily involved in running the community center in the neighborhood. She's well loved and respected there, so much so that when my man did follow up there he almost got the shit kicked out of him/" Tad laughed

"Wow" Bianca said sitting back. "So ok then, we know where she is and how to get into touch with for Miranda. That's great"

The look on the older man's face told her there was more to the story. "What aren't you telling me?"

His eyes flashed briefly to Kendall's before settling on Bianca's. "She has a son?"

Bianca knew that this was a possibility. It still knocked the wind out of her chest. She tried to regain herself as Kendall took over the next line of questioning.

"So she's married?" Kendall said quietly her hand squeezing her sisters. She knew no matter what the brunette said, Maggie Stone was the love of her life.

"No, not at all, from what I can tell there is no other parent in the picture. And that the mystery" Tad said slowly.

"Why is that a mystery Tad it doesn't take a genius to put it together how the kid got here" Kendall said simply

"What aren't you saying Tad" Bianca said finding her voice

"I'm saying that Zach's man in Paris says that Maggie left Paris with a kid. The baby was born in Paris?" Tad said clearly. "Did you know she had a child in Paris?

"I don't understand" Bianca said pressing her fingers to her forehead. "I mean I came back to Paris but we didn't keep in touch" she muttered

"She left Paris 5 years ago Bianca with a toddler" Tad pushed. "You didn't know?"

"Tad Maggie did try to communicate with me but at the time I couldn't bear to hear from her and then I met Reese and before I knew it we were together and having Gabrielle." She said quickly not wanting to linger on that subject. It had taken Kendall a long time to forgive her for that one. "How old is this child?"

"It's a boy and he's almost 8 years old Bianca. Which would mean that he-"

Bianca's head spun doing the math. How was it possible? "That can't be Tad. He would have had to be born before Maggie came to see me in 2007. That's just not possible " she rising from her seat.

"Binks what is it?" Kendall asked watching her sister.

"Honey the girl was obviously cheating on you with a man and woman" Erica said angrily.

"When was the baby born Tad" Bianca said anxiously ignoring her mother. A long past lingering memory resurfacing in her mind

_Maggie are u sure you want this? The brunette asked again trying to keep the pleading out of her voice_

"_Baby I want us. I want this family. If you can't do it, I will." She smiled brightly, her hazel eyes full of love._

"_I love you, you know that"_

"_Good because I love you just as much" the blond said kissing those soft lips_

"November 2006" Tad said quietly. "He was born prematurely

"Bianca you look white as a sheet" Kendall said moving quickly to her sister. "What is it ?"

"Oh my god?" she whispered.

"Bianca I think, God knows how, but I think " Tad said incredulously as he pulled a photograph from his folder and placed it on the coffee table. Everyone glanced at the table, their eyes wide with shock. "I think he is your son. "

The brunette stared at picture of a little boy wearing a NY Knicks Jersey and pair of baggie pants. Maggie was hugging him and his chocolate eyes seemed to gaze back at her through the picture as he looked over Maggie's shoulder. His dark hair tousled and unruly with a ghost of laughter etched on his face.

The brunette promptly fainted.

Tbc….


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, Big update tonight. So please please. Feed me back and let me know how you like the plot line so far. Yes im not above begging. LOL**

**Set Fire to the Rain 4/?**

**Pine Valley, Pa**

"Binks!" Kendall had barely just caught her sister in her arms before she hit the ground. Bianca was vaguely aware of the chaos going on around her. Finally she blinked a few times refocusing on the faces peering down at her.

Erica dapped her daughters' forehead with a cool cloth. "Honey are u ok, Jack we should take her to PVH"

"I'm ok mother "the brunette said pushing the concerned arm away and sitting up slowly. It was then that she realized she was now on the couch. "Tad, you said this boy "she couldn't finish

Erica took that moment to interrupt "What the hell is going on here" she said flipping her hair back. "Who is this child and why does he have my daughters face!"

"Mother take it down a notch" Kendall admonished her

"I'm sorry to drop it on you like that Bianca" Tad apologized

The brunette shook her head slightly, "Don't apologize Tad, really I'm fine. I just need to know what …Just tell me everything" she said anxiously her gaze returning to the coffee table with the picture of the boy and Maggie on it.

"Ok" the older man said quietly as he waited for his friends to resettle themselves.

Kendall sat protectively next to her sister, her hand clutching Bianca's knee. Bianca for her part seemed to regain her senses and sat passively but inside she was a tempest of questions.

"it was hard to track her Bianca, honestly. But from what I could bribe out of my sources, Maggie had this child, Christian-"

"Christian" Bianca interrupted her eyes wide.

"As in Christine, like Bianca Christine" Kendall smiled softly looking at her sister.

"I guess" Tad said weakly. "This is a copy of his birth certificate" he passed the paper over to Bianca who held it in shaky hands as Kendall and then her mother looked over shoulder.

"Christian Francis Stone, born November 2, 2006, " Erica read as she took paper from her daughter who just sat there breathing shakily. "2 pounds 6 ounces" Erica gasped

Bianca clutched Kendall's hand, her eyes watering.

Tad nodded at the question in her eyes. "Aparently Maggie had a rupture and they had to perform a emergency C section. Actually this is what caught my eye" he said flipping through his paper work. "Permission for the procedure was given by her mother?" he said

"Her mother, Maggie's mother hasn't been around her in years and she certainly wasn't in Paris" Bianca replied

"I know that, that's why I did some digging and found this" he smiled showing her the paper. "Whose signature is that?"

Bianca looked closely her hand rising to smother her gasp.

"Anna Devane" Kendall whispered "What the hell?"

"Yup and now I know why it was so hard for my men to track Maggie" Tad chuckled

"So Anna's helping Maggie" Jackson said finally speaking for the first time in a while

"Helping that tramp still my daughters' child. What is it with that family!": Erica huffed

"Mom stop" Bianca said suddenly. "Maggie didn't steal anything. I offered her my egg" she said quietly

"Honey I just don't understand" Erica sighed.

"Binks I with mom on this one, when did you and Maggie do all this?" Kendall asked.

Bianca closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose. This was something she thought she wouldn't have to think about again. "Mom at that time we were happy" she sighed rising from the couch. Her family watched as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I wanted, we wanted to expand our family"

"Like you wanted to with Gabrielle" Kendall said without thinking. Bianca closed her eyes against the jab.

"Kendall" Erica said

"No she's right mom."Bianca turned to face her sister. "You'll never know how sorry I am for betraying you like that" she said eyes watering. "I know you'll never truly be able to forgive me for it and-"

"Binks stop" Kendall said sadly. "I'm sorry it's a sore subject, but it's in the past. We're family and family sticks together no matter what" she said setting her jaw proudly.

Bianca smiled weakly. "I love you Kendall, I really do"

Eric thanked god for the brief respite and launched into a series of attacks "Bianca you were so young how could even think of something like that with that confused girl" Erica said dismissively.

"and that's why I didn't discus my plans with you mother" Bianca sighed turning her attention to her mom. "I know you don't understand, but at that time we were just so happy and I couldn't think of anything I wanted more than to have more little Miranda's with Maggie" she said emotionally.

"But why not use Maggie's egg ." Jackson said gently

Bianca fixed herself a drink before answering. "I couldn't carry ."

"But you carried Gabby" Kendall interjected

"Yes but I was on bed rest the whole time, the infection and Miranda's birth left my uterus weakened. We tried and I "she closed her eyes against the memory invading.

"_We have to think of girl names too B" Maggie chuckled as she leaned over and kissed the small swell of her girlfriend belly._

_The brunette ran her fingers through the blonde's hair lovingly. "We will but I really feel we will have a boy"_

"_And if we do he will be named after his gorgeous mother" Maggie winked. _

"_He should have his own name Mags" Bianca grinned. "And anyways Christine is not very masculine" she laughed_

"_no but Christian is and anyways he will have his own name…it'll be Chris for short" Maggie smiled_

"_But what about Frankie, I mean if we have a daughter she'd never forgive us—"The brunette's voice caught in her throat._

"_Babe what's the matter?" Maggie rose quickly from where they had been lying on the bed..,., "are you ok"_

"_Maggie I…ohh ahhh…Maggie!" she screamed, doubling over…."OH god!"_

"_Baby!"_

Bianca closed her eyes against the memory but the fear in Maggie's voice still rang in her ears…

"Bianca!" Erica was now by her side. "Honey what?"

The brunette shook her head. "I couldn't carry the baby and so Maggie offered but she was terrified of having twins" Bianca smiled weakly. "She thought there'd be a better chance of that not happening if we used my egg". What Bianca couldn't tell them was that after she miscarried at 16 weeks she had been in a depression that was so deep Maggie had threatened to call her mother.

That Maggie had offered to carry another baby for them out of desperation to ease the pain they both felt over losing a child. That that offer was what had led to them probably breaking up in the end. She sighed at all the hurtful memories and reminded herself that this is why she never looked for the blond even when she knew that was what she wanted most. The pain of their shared loss was so much she couldn't face her and of course the betrayal of Maggie sleeping with Cecelia.

"Binks, I don't know what to say" Kendall said sadly

"Tad please continue" the brunette pleaded

He nodded solemnly. "ok, He was born early and Maggie almost died" he moved on quickly seeing the stricken look in the brunettes eyes. "But she recovered with Anna right by her side. And he recovered also, he was in the hospital for about 3 ½ months, he got out at the end of February 2007 to clean bill of health.

"The same month Maggie left "Bianca whispered. "She wanted me to come back to Paris so badly but I wouldn't hear any of it"

"Binks it's not your fault all Maggie had to do was open her mouth and you'd have forgotten about that skank she screwed and went back with her" Kendall spat

"Maggie has too much pride for that" Bianca shook her head. "She never said a word. She just kept apologizing for the cheating"

"So what happened Tad?" Jackson asked

"I don't know. Looks like Maggie obviously finished med school because we found her in Ny." Tad sighed tiredly

"Oh Tad I'm sorry it's late and we've kept you here for so long. " Bianca said softly.

"Hey it's the least I could do. I'm sorry I don't know more but it's like she fell off the face of the earth. You do realize she has a former spy covering her trail/?" he smiled. "But I think before you try to reach Maggie you might want to talk to Anna first. If anyone can fill in the blanks and help you bridge the distance with Maggie it might be her"

Bianca nodded her head stiffly. She had no idea what to do next. "Thank you Tad?" she said as he made his way out into the foyer.

Erica watched on with concern as her daughter sat numbly on the couch fingering the picture of her new found son. Bianca seemed in a trance not noticing them watching her. Kendall sidled up to her mother concern on her face, "well this certainly has been a night of revelations"

"I need a drink" Erica sighed

"Mother that's not funny" Kendall said lowly

"I know I know" Erica smiled as she made her way to her daughter's side. Gently she rubbed her back bringing the young woman out her thoughts.

"Hey mom, I guess you've received the surprise of your life" Bianca said sadly

"As have you honey. I'm just speechless" she added

"That's makes two of us but really Binks what are you going to do with this information" Kendall asked as she took her place next to her sister

"Well she's obviously going to get Jack to get to the courts first thing in the morning so she can go get her child" Erica interrupted hotly.

"Mom!" Bianca breathed out angrily . "What do want me to do huh? Show up with the police and just take him out Maggie's arm! He doesn't know me!"

"Because of that woman! He's your child Bianca! Not hers!" Erica shouted back

"mom," Kendall said in a warning voice

"Mom, look this is just a lot to take in, But I need you to swear on grandma's grave that you will let me handle this" she said severely

"Bianca"

"NO! I will not have you scaring my son!" she said sharply realizing for the first time that she called this boy her son. "If you interfere I swear ill never forgive you. Promise me" she said staring her down.

"Fine if that's the way you want it" Erica huffed

"It is" Bianca said firmly. She sighed and pressed her fingers to her head. "I need you both to go home now. I need to be alone."

"honey don't you think,?" Erica began

"No mom I don't " the brunette pleaded, looking to Kendall for support.

Her sister nodded silently. "C'mon mom lets go" she said dragging the smaller woman up.

"I still don't like it" Erica said indignantly

"I know you don't mom but I really need to be alone ok?" Bianca said hugging her and then turning to hug her sister. "I call you tomorrow"

"You better Binks" Kendall whispered against her ear. "I'm here if you need me"

"Thanks." Bianca mumbled trying to keep the emotion out of her voice,

Watching them finally leaving out the foyer the brunette slumped into the chair and began to cry. Her shoulders shook as she clutched the picture of her son and Maggie on a NY street. "How could you not tell me Maggie…" she sobbed.

**New York (that night)**

The music of Jill Scott wafted throughout the loft as Maggie stood bent over her stove working the stir fry. She smiled as she heard her son laughing at Robin as she tried her hand at his new snowboarding game. Anna made her way into the small kitchen.

"Hey there Shorty" she smiled holding her glass of red wine.

"Hey there slim" she smiled back as she spooned up the stir fry onto plates and reached for the asparagus. "I'm so glad you come visit"

"So am I , Robin needed a break from the craziness of PortCharles and I missed the little one and no I just don't mean you" she joked

"Yea yea yea" Maggie grinned as she placed the plates to the table before heading to the fridge to grab a beer.

"the little one is getting huge Maggie what are feeding him" Anna smiled looking out into the living at Chris.

"I can't take credit, my neighbor is an excellent cook Jamaica and he loves her cooking." Maggie smiled before calling out "Food's ready!"

"Finally!" Chris smiled dropping his control "C'mon Robin let's eat, mom only cooks like once a month" he grinned showing off his dimple on his right cheek.

"That's not true," Maggie smirked swatting him on the back of his tousled head. "  
>I cook once a week" she winked to the other adults.<p>

"So Maggie how's 5th year treating you" Robin asked through a bite of stir fry.

The brunette sipped her beer. "Its kicking my ass" she said honestly "but it's almost over and then-"

"You can work at any hospital in the country" Anna said slowly. "It might be time to move" she said carefully

"I don't want to move" Chris said picking his head up at that. "I love it here"

"I know you do babe" Maggie said caressing his cheek. She turned to the older woman. "I have to agree with fry here, I like it here also plus there's my work with the community center. I left a lot of the people here wouldn't get medical care" she said emotional. Helping the less fortunate was something that near to her heart.

"Maggie you know what I think about you working in the center its great and they need you-" Ana started , sipping her wine

"but" Maggie said lifting a eyebrow

"But its dangerous, you treat gang members and who knows what else" Ana said. "I don't want to see you or Chris hurt"

Christ turned eyeing the adults.

"Honey why don't you take the psp to my room for a while before bed, we have a big day tomorrow" Maggie smiled at her son, who sighed shaking his head.

"awe mama, is this grown up talk" he pouted

"yop, so beat it" Maggie grinned watching him clear his plate. As he walked by , she kissed his cheek before ushering him out.

"I'm going to call it a night and get a shower" she said sensing her mom needed some alone time with the small brunette.

"ok, towels are in the closet down the hall/" Maggie called after her.

Sighing the young woman turned to eye the Brit suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's been snooping into you and Chris" Ana said gravely

"who" Maggie said startled placing her beer down. "Who would want to know about me and Chris?"

"I don't know. " She paused.."Maybe its Bianca"

The brunette stood abruptly from the table, her chair hard against the floor. "Well we both know that's ridiculous."

"Do we?" Anna said standing as she watched the brunette briskly clear the table.

"Ana you were there! " Maggie said loudly trying not o raise her voice to high.

"I know that Maggie but" the Brit began

"But what! She had a change of heart after all this time…What her marriage fell apart and she needs a new hobby cuz last time I checked that marriage was over years ago. No Bianca then!" Maggie sighed angrily

"I can see you're still angry" Anna breathed out

"Im not running from some phantom ghost" Maggie said determinedly

"I just wanted you to know" Anna said lowly

"and I thank you" Maggie said softly. "If if weren't for you Chris and I would've been on the streets. I know that"

"Oh honey I didn't do anything," Anna said hugging her tightly

"You did, you saved me Ana, repeatedly. When Chris was born early, after and I had nowhere to go, when he got sick again, after Bianca" she stopped her chest constricted.

Anna held her tightly for a second longer before letting her go. She cupped her face, thumbing away her tears. "you are like a daughter to me, "

"And you've protecting me and Chris like we were , are your family" she sniffed.

"I know and I'm just saying you've been here for a few years "Ana pushed "and maybe you should take Chris and go"

"Ana even if you're right and it was someone from Pine Valley snooping into my past. Bianca signed the papers" Maggie said bitterly. "She made herself plainly clear. The brunette turned at the sink to look out the window on to the street.

"Do you talk to him about her?" Anna said carefully

"Not anymore" Maggie voice was cold. "There's no reason for it"

"I see"

"Anna please, I can't think about Bianca anymore. She " the brunette sighed emotionally. "I just can't"

"You're still hurt"

"I hurt for Chris, Bianca never loved me that's clear" Maggie said bitterly

"Oh Maggie that's not true" Anna said softly

"Actions speak louder than words. I didn't matter to her ok. She went on with her life like I was never in it. "Maggie said brokenly. "She has her family and the kids she wants"

"Maggie"

"Can we drop it please" she said turning. Anna could see the pain in her hazel eyes.

"ok. Besides I'm here to hang out with my family and help out with the fundraiser tomorrow" she smiled

"That's right and I can introduce you to some of my friends" Maggie smiled throwing off the bad feelings.

**Maggie's Room**

"I heard you got kicked out of school champ" Robin said as she peeked into Maggie's room to see Christian lying on the bed.

He looked sheepishly up at her. " it was a misunderstanding" he smiled

"I seriously doubt it" Robin smirked. Making her way into the room. "That's not good Chris. You have to help your mom out by not getting into trouble" she said softly

"I know" Chris said softly. "But it was a accident. The sisters didn't see that way?"

Robin couldn't help but smiled as she set next to him. She stared at his little face, he was quite handsome.

"Mom does that sometimes" Chris said softly

"Does what?"

"Stare at me"

"You are very handsome" Robin pinched his cheek getting a giggle out of him

"I know" he said simply and then burst into laughter

"You are so modest" Robin teased him

Chritian bounded off the bed and opened Maggie's closet. "You wanna see something. "he whispered

"uh.,…I don't know" Robin said cautiously.

She watched him dig under a pile of clothes and pull out an old suitcase. "Look " he said waving her over. Reluctantly the young daughter came over sitting on the floor of the walk in closet.

He pulled out a album of the suitcase. "it's mine"

Robin looked at the album; it was white with baby blue lining and had the words "my family" engraved in gold lettering on the front. Christian sat crossed legged with the book in his lap. Robin moved closer her interest piqued. "Look Robin, it's my mom" he said turning the page.

Robin stared at the picture of who she assumed was the infamous Bianca Montgomery. She looked younger and she was sitting with Maggie on some dock eating cotton candy. "She's very pretty" Robin smiled at him

"Yea, ma says I look just like her" he grinned

"You do" Robin agreed

"But I act like ma" he said proudly'

"That you do also" she grinned at him

He flipped through the book, showing pictures of Miranda and Bianca and Maggie in Paris. "That's my sister" he smiled. "My mom says I would have loved her"

"Do want to meet them?"

He face furrowed a bit. "We don't really talk about them, about her anymore" he said softly, his finger lingering over Bianca's face.

"Did you talk to your mom about this?" Robin said gently

"She gets upset to talk about her. I ..I can't even remember what her name is. I mean she never says her name. Just Miranda's but she doesn't really talk about her anymore either. "He said sadly. "She gets sad Robin. I don't want to make her sad"

"I don't think you could ever make you mom sad. She adores you kid" Robin said tweaking his nose.

"Here let's put his back and get you tucked in to bed ok?"

"Ok"

Robin tucked him for bed knowing that tomorrow she would have to have a heart to heart with her friend. But for tonight she would let them enjoy being together and being a family.

**Pine Valley (the next day)**

Bianca Montgomery was officially in hiding. She had barely slept the night before and had opted to cancel her evening with Marissa. Marissa, she sighed. She had no idea what she would tell the red head. This was huge. She had a child, a miracle really and he lived not two hours away. Tad dropped a literal grenade in the middle of her life. Maggie Stone had a son, their son, the baby she had always dreamed of having with her. Still in shock the brunette fixed herself a stiff drink and retreated back to her bed. She'd put all work on hold, put her girlfriend on hold, hell even her children. She simply couldn't cope at the moment. She'd spoken briefly to Kendall only to tell her not to bother coming over or calling and to tell their mother to do the same. In fact she'd asked if she could come get the girls and keep them for a few days.

Sitting her in the middle of the afternoon she was left alone with nothing but the ghost of her past. She was angry, hurt, betrayed all at once. At the same time she felt guilty as hell for not being there for Maggie when she needed her. For choosing Zoe and Babe over her family, God, her family, a family who needed her that she wasn't there for. But then the anger would come again. No matter what happened to them Maggie should have told her! How could she keep this! A child, their child from his other mother, but the voice in the back of her mind reminded her that she had done the same. She'd kept Miranda from Maggie without a second thought.

The brunette sighed as she drank deeply. She wanted to be drunk, she wanted to forget, forget the losing the baby, forget Maggie cheating, forget all the years of disappointments she'd had before she met Marissa.

Marissa was good and honest and loving. She was great, a wonderful friend and great girlfriend. But she wasn't Maggie.

Maggie was complicated; Maggie was fearless, passionate, and loving all at once. Maggie was everything. It was always Maggie.

And after countless, girlfriends, a wife and some one night stands, no one could measure up to the petite powerhouse who had stolen her heart years ago. And that really pissed the brunette off. She hated that she couldn't shake free of those feelings no matter how hard she tried. And god knows she tried. She had daughter with a woman she should have never married in the first place to fill the hole of the family that fell apart with Maggie. She damn near lost her sister over that brilliant idea. Maggie! Maggie fucking Stone why did you have to break my heart!

.

The brunette threw the glass against the wall watching the brown liquor slide down the wall. Bianca slumped down into the large leather chair facing the terrace. Her shoulder slumped over she felt defeated. Would life ever stop fucking her over. How different would life had been had she known sooner. Hell at any point before now. What was she supposed to do? Did she rush in after her kid like her mother wanted her to? Yea that would be great, hey kid I'm your mother. For all she knew Maggie was living the straight life again and her son wouldn't even know that they loved each other once and planned to be a family.

Did she pull a Erica Kane and forget she ever had a child out there, only to have him hunt her down angry and broken years later. She stared at his picture again. He was beautiful. He reminded her of Miranda. "What do I do little boy?" she whispered into the dark


	5. Chapter 5

**Set the Rain on Fire 5**

Pine Valley, PA three days later

"Sugar what's wrong?" Krystal said as she fixed AJ's lunch. She had been watching her daughter for the past 20 minutes and didn't like the torment of emotions she saw play out on her features.

Marissa gave her a half smile. "I'm good mom" she sighed as she sipped her coffee

"You don't look good" Krystal disagreed. "What's wrong? Is it the custody hearing? I know JR is being a complete ass"

Marissa breathed out uneasily. "He always is, that's nothing new. It's not good enough for us to have shared custody, no he wants full"

"And he's not going to get it, so help me" Krystal ground out.

The red head shook her head; she had a parent teacher conference with him today and was dreading it. AJ had been acting out lately and she had no doubt it was because of JR undermining her to her son. "I'm fine momma" she said again.

Krystal nodded quietly before pressing on. "How are things with Bianca?"

She watched as her daughter's body tensed and then slumped down_. Bullseye._

"Good, things are good" she quietly.

"That wasn't very convincing" Krystal said softly as she made her way around the kitchen island. "Talk to me"

Marissa looked unsure, worrying her bottom lip. "Bianca has a lot on her plate that's all, it's nothing?" she said staring into her rapidly cooling coffee.

"Honey, I have noticed I don't see you two out and about like you used to be, what's going on with that?" Krystal pushed.

Marissa toyed with her fingers before her mother's finger lifted her dimpled chin up to stare into her eyes. "What's wrong? Is it Miranda again? I know she has been going through some pre teen rebelliousness lately" Krystal smiled.

The red head caught her mother's hand and held it tightly. "Miranda wants to see her mother and Bianca's is looking into finding her"

"Her mother?" Krystal parroted back.

Marissa nodded. "Mom what do you remember about Maggie Stone?" she asked quietly.

Krystal gasped her mouth forming an oh. She thought hard shaking her head. "Nothing but she hated me and Babe for our part in keeping Miranda from Bianca with a passion." Krystal sighed, hating to think back to those times.

Marissa nodded mutely. She knew that those wounds ran deep which is why she never had Bianca around Krystal or David if she could help it. "How about Bianca's feelings for her" she added in a whisper.

Realization dawned on the older woman. "Oh honey, you don't think that?" she gasped. "Bianca loves you Marissa"

"I know she does, of course she does" the red head said with the wave of her hand, trying to dismiss her feelings.

"What has Maggie to do with this after all these years?"

"I don't know except that Miranda wants to find her and Bianca is looking for her. It's just" she sighed, her mother's imploring look egging her on. "She's been so distant lately. I was supposed to see her a couple nights ago but she canceled and I haven't heard from her. Then I hear Miranda and Gabby are staying with Kendall and Zach"

Krystal looked on confused.

"Mom I swear there is something going on and it has to do with Maggie. " Marissa began to pace. "You know she never would talk about Paris. Not about what happened there with Reese or with Maggie"

"Maybe that's a good thing. Her life is here with you and AJ" Krystal said encouragely.

Her daughter sighed deeply. "She's keeping something from me "

"Then ask her… go to her and make her tell you what is going on" Krystal pleaded.

"Maybe I will" Marissa agreed. "But first I have to handle AJ."~

**Brooklyn, NY **

Maggie lay in her queen sized bed staring at her ceiling fan. Life just kept getting more and more complicated. It was a sweltering day in the city and living in a loft on the fifth floor didn't help. After a long overnight shift at the hospital where three teenagers were brought in for gunshot wounds, Maggie was exhausted. Now here it was around noon that she found herself finally awake stretched out in pair of soft cotton boxers and pink racer back tank top praying for a break in the heat wave. She reached over to dip her fingers into a tall glass holding rapidly melting ice cubes, plucking one out with her nimble fingers she brought it to her lips lightly sucking. Closing her eyes she thought back to a few days ago at Community Center cookout.

_The day was unseasonably hot for May but that didn't stop everyone in the neighborhood from turning out. Everyone had brought a dish and every vendor was out in full force. There was the MR. Softee ice cream vendor, roasted nuts and , cotton candy machines . The center had hired a Dj so the music was pumping as the atmosphere was set, summer was unofficially here. Kids ran by in droves while a few of Maggie's collogues had turned out to give shots, draw blood and so forth. Maggie opted to go with a casual look today because of the heat and wore a pair comfortable jean booty shorts and pale blue tank top. Because of the nonstop heat she pulled her brownish/blond hair up into messy ponytail, her stethoscope draped across her neck and her Raybans tucked on top her head. She was presently behind the medical stand, the center had set up, giving out H1N1 shots for a lengthy line of the elderly._

"_Doctor M, I'm not sure about this here" said the elderly black lady in front her. She was heavy set with large glasses and graying hair. "I don't see why I can't just keep taking the medicine that old bastard I see every few months give me?"_

_Maggie smiled and sighed inwardly, old Mrs., Charles. Now she was a handful, Maggie was friends, well close friends with her granddaughter whom she had met at a club two years ago. Mrs. Charles had a passel of grands and great grandkids always hanging around but the she wore herself down too much and this wasn't good for her diabetes. "Mrs. C , I told you if you are hell bent on not lessoning your salt intake that you would get water on your legs" Maggie began her lecture again for what seemed like the twentieth time in a week._

"_aha" the woman said skeptically._

_The blond smiled. "Yes and we both know we can't let that happen. Your dr, needs to be more proactive in your case. So you take these, they are natural herbs and will not have a bad reaction with the your current medications." She finished handing the woman a jar. Turning she looked to the young man next to her. "Brandon you make sure your Nana takes these twice a day or you call me" she said with a threatening voice directed to the older woman._

"_Hmmphhh" the woman grumbled yet reached over and pulled Maggie's small frame against her larger one. "Thank you sweetheart and thank you for all you do around here" she smiled releasing her. _

_Maggie could only blush. "I just do my job, Mrs. C" _

"_Like hell, your job supposed to be making house calls all times of day and night when one of the young ones get ill?" she asked with soft smile. "Is it come by and visit all the elderly in the two brownstones on 19__th__ street and make sure they getting the proper medicine, or organize all these activities so all these brats can get off the streets." She asked pointedly_

_Maggie looked down suddenly interested in her feet. "I 'm not doing anything a good neighbor wouldn't do" she said looking up. "And look how nice everyone has been since my son and I moved here a few years back. You'd think he was born here he's so comfortable" she smiled looking across the street to the basketball court where the big boys played ball and in the smaller court the younger boys and girls bounced in a large inflated cube with its own basketball hoop in it. _

"_Don't be so modest babe" came a sultry voice just behind her ears causing her to startle a bit before she relaxed into the embrace from behind. "You've been working all day, Dr" she said kissing her gently on the neck._

"_Gina?" Maggie blushed as the old woman shook her head disapprovingly._

"_See this is what I mean, that's should be done in the comfort of your own house" Mrs. Charles grumbled gathering up her medicine and purse. "And anyway, you are too nice of lady doc to not have found a nice young man to be father to your son. You shouldn't let my granddaughters lesbian tendencies sway you" _

"_Oh grandma relax" the woman laughed. "If hadn't been for my lesbian tendencies you never would've met the good doctor here and then where would you be" Gina teased._

"_You are my granddaughter who I adore but I still think all you young girls need is to find a good man and stop all this nonsense" she huffed. She looked pointed at Maggie. "I mean I see that handsome boy out there, you must have liked men once" she said emphatically_

_Maggie burst into laughter, if only she knew the story._

"_Grandma " Gina began_

"_No fighting you too" Maggie said quickly a smile forming on her lips. "Mrs. C , don't worry about me. You just take that medicine" she winked_

"_Ok dear" the woman agreed giving her granddaughter a hard look. "and you stay off this woman ya hear, she working"_

"_Yea ok Grams" Gina laughed as she watched her cousin lead her grandma away. _

"_You have no shame" Maggie smiled rolling her shoulders to stretch. "I do not do PDA"_

"_Oh god, the PDA speech again Mags, really?" the woman laughed walking a few steps ahead of the blond. "This is why we could never have worked out" she paused for a moment before adding, "this and the fact that you never let yourself care enough about someone to get serious."_

"_Jason can you take over?" Maggie asked one of her interns whom she had insisted come down and put in a few hours today, he nodded yes and she slowly made her way around the stand. _

_Maggie slowly let her eyes take in her best friend and former lover. "Born in Jamaica, she had moved here with the rest of the family when she was 8 but you could still hear a hint of the accent in her voice. She was one of the first people Maggie had met when she moved here four years ago at a club. _

_Tall (well most people seemed tall to the blond) with caramel colored skin and rick black wavy hair she had caught the young dr, attention in a hurry. They had quickly become friends, then lovers then friends again with the occasional benefits._

_The blonds' eyes roamed over her jean clad ass and what a ass by the way, all the way across the flat plain of her halter top clad upper body. Her eyes lingering over the diamond in her belly ring before landing and stopping at the serious view of cleavage her friends was rocking today, __**Its been too damn long since I got laid she thought suddenly as her eyes caught her friends . Shit! Busted. **_

"_I thought you were fucking that Spanish nurse of yours" Gina said taking a long lick of her ice cream cone. She eyed the blond suggestively. They walked leisurely together. _

_Maggie swallowed hard her eyes flitting around to find Robin. She'd left her somewhere in this mess. "I do not fuck the people I have to see everyday"_

"_ah yess" Gina smiled sadly. "Just another example of your detachment issues"-"_

"_Gina please, not that again" Maggie said making her way to the next stand to get piece of watermelon. "thanks" she nodded to the vendor. _

"_Mags, you're my best friend" Gina began slowly her eyes catching the hazel one's looking skeptically back at her. "What? You are my best friend, who I just happened to have sex with" she smiled._

_Maggie had to laugh, that much was true. "and ?"_

_And all you do is fuck'em and leave'em. Like what's up with that. Don't you want to –_

"_No! I don't want to" the blond bit out harshly. _

"_Damn girl, what the fuck that bitch do to you" Gina sighed_

"_We are not talking about-" Maggie sighed_

"_I know, I know I know" Gina rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying, here you are being all hard and shit and she's off being happy. You give her too much power" the brunette said wisely._

_Maggie stopped in her tracks. "I don't give her power ok, and who says I'm not happy. I'm happy damnit. I just don't want to talk about the past anymore. Its over!" she said pulling her Raybans down from her head over her eyes. _

"_I have to find my friend, I'll see you around?" she asked quietly_

"_Yea" Gina conceded. "Or I can come around and really see you. You look like you need it hun"_

_Maggie chuckled knowing the girl was right. "I don't know?" she hedged_

"_Mags relax I'm not going to go psycho on your ass. I know what it is?" Gina said popping her lips_

"_Aight but let me make sure Chris is out of the house doing something" she said as she spotted Robin at the HIV stand giving out pamphlets. "I gotta go G"_

_Gina watched her friend bound down the way, wondering when she would ever get over this Bianca girl._

_The sun was high in the sky and the air thick to breath as the day wore on. Robin had finally finished helping the workers disassemble the stands and was now walking in step with what she considered her sister. "I really enjoyed this" Robin smiled as she stared at the little blond. "Living in Port Charles we don't' really get to do things like this for the inner city,"_

"_What inner city, its Port Charles" Maggie chuckled _

"_Touche, but I can see why you like working here, Here you can see the difference you make" Robin said wistfully._

_This paused the blond, who lifted her sunglasses back to the top of her head. "You make a difference. God, Robin, your research with HIV in Paris was revolutionary, hell! PCH is lucky to have you, don't forget that"_

"_You're not exactly biased M" Robin smiled brightly nudging her friend with her shoulder as they walked to the street corner._

"_And why wouldn't I be" Maggie mused. She stared ahead biting her bottom lip thoughtfully. "If if wasn't for your mom, hell your whole family, I don't know where Chris and I would be._

_They crossed at the light heading toward the playground where Chris still played with his friends. Robin sighed gently causing her friend to look at her._

"_What is it?" Maggie asked _

"_I don't want you to get mad" Robin said softly_

"_okk, why would I" the blond smiled_

"_Because I want to say some things to you and its really none of my business in the first place" Robin admitted_

_Maggie nodded mutely. She knew where this was going but if anyone deserved her time and attention it was Robin. "You're family Robin, say it?"_

_Robin and Maggie stood outside the fenced basketball court. Robin turned her back to the action of the game and leaned against the fence. She stared thoughtfully at her friend. "Mags you have to talk to Christian about Bianca"_

_Maggie closed her eyes against those words. "why?" she whined_

_Robin smiled playfully. "Because shorty, he's been sneaking into your room to look at the album you made of "our family" she said quietly watching her friend open her eyes and look on conflicted.,_

"_I knew I should've burnt that damn book" she muttered. _

"_You don't mean that"_

"_Yes I do" Maggie sighed. "I'm so sick and tired of being haunted by Bianca's ghost" she said her voice hitching. _

"_If that were true you would never had given birth to Bianca's son"_

"_Our son" Maggie amended_

_Robin nodded. "I just mean, you love her"_

"_Loved…the operative word" Maggie cut in stubbornly_

"_Maggie, he's curious and he knows that you get sad when u have to talk about his mother. Talk to him while you still can "she pressed_

_Maggie scrubbed a hand over her face frustrated. "Do you know how much I used to beat myself up over our break up" she said leaning against the fence, the sound of her son's laughter in her ears as he chased after the ball. _

"_I know that you cheated on her and she never forgave you?" Robin said slowly._

_The blond nodded. "It was one time Robin, after the worst night in my life. ONCE!" And I wanted to tell her about it but she was so fragile then" Maggie said softly. _

"_You don't have to tell me if you want to "Robin said gently._

"_You're my sister and I haven't had one in years. I need that now" the blond said quietly to which she received a half hug from Robin. _

"_What happened Mags?_

_Maggie closed her eyes momentarily before beginning. "I don't want to get into details but just know that Bianca and I experienced a loss and for a while I lost her too. " Maggie said biting her bottom lip. "Not just me, but Miranda. We couldn't reach her. Nothing I did could make things ok for her and she just" the blond felt herself getting emotional and her hands began to shake._

_Robin reached over to hold them in her hands._

"_She was so different" Maggie breathed out shakily. "Not my Bianca. I tried to do whatever I could to help her but she just "_

"_she what?" Robin pushed_

"_She just got so angry all the time and then sad and then it just got bad" Maggie said not wanting to go into it. Some things were meant to stay between the two people that were involved. "I made a mistake and I wanted to own up to it but I literally couldn't. She couldn't handle anything else and then…" she took a breath. "And then something happened and she finally snapped out of it and she was seeing someone to help with it. And then I told her I would carry Christian."_

"_And that made everything better?"_

"_It was still hard but she seemed to have hope again and then Cecilla showed up at our house and I lost everything?": Maggie said unshed tears filled her hazel eyes._

"_And Bianca wouldn't forgive you"_

_Maggie's hazel eyes hardened at those words. "No and I wasn't going to beg any longer. Not when she was so freely able to forgive everyone else" she said harsly_

"_who else?" _

"_I don't want to get into it" ,Maggie bit out thinking about Babe. She still hated her even after she had actually died. "Bianca is not the person everyone thinks she is" Maggie said bitterly. "No one knows what I went through for her and because of her" the blond said as a chill went through her, her eyes stormy. "But I would have done anything, taken anything to be with her. To this day Bianca's doesn't even know what I went through because of her" _

"_Maggie" Robin said worried. She didn't like the faraway look in her friend's eye._

"_but that was always my problem, falling in love with the wrong people" she whispered. _

"_You're scaring me Mags" Robin said softly._

_The blond smiled weakly. "Bianca and I , what we had wasn't real. She's proven that to me over these past several years. The one thing I wanted from her for Chris she wouldn't do."Maggie said bitterly. "She has a new family, the one she chose and I will not have Chris entertaining ideas that his long lost momma is gonna sweep in and suddenly love him when we both know that's not true!"_

"_So is that what you're going to tell him, that his mother doesn't love him" Robin said skeptically._

_The blond sighed deeply her jaw set. "It's the truth"_

"_**Maggie! Magster is that you!" **_

_Maggie startled, looked up into familiar brown eyes bearing down on her. "Oh my god, wow!" she gasped looking happily horrified. _

**The phone rang bringing the blond from her thoughts of the cookout. Reaching over she quickly checked the caller Id and sighed**. **"Hey Reggie?"**

"Hey yourself Mags, I'm coming over" he said simply

"Now?" the blond asked staring at the ceiling fan. "I thought you would give me some time to "

"To what Mags? Keep lying or run and hide. Nah, I don't know whats up with your or Bianca but its sounds like some bullshit to me. The address you gave me correct?" he asked his voice firm

"Yes Reggie" Maggie said without emotion. She lay in her bed debating if god really did love fucking her and if so why did it always have to be up the ass.

"Good I'll be there within the hour"

"Reggie!" she said quickly

"I know, ok, No one knows I've seen you. I'll keep it that way" he said slowly. There was a awkward silence on the phone for a few moments before he added softly. "I missed you Mags"

"I missed you too"

Maggie hung the phone up and turned over to Gina who asleep on her belly, her bare back exposed with hints of perspiration on it. The blond grumbled inside, she could really use another round but knew she didn't have the time for it. Gently reached over and dropped a kiss on the back her friend's neck. ":wake up hun"

**Pine Valley Pa**

Marissa sat uncomfortably in a leather chair willing herself not to make a scene over the next few minutes in the headmasters office of AJ's private school. It was the same school Miranda attended. The heavy oak door slowly creaked open to reveal Jr in his best dark blue Armani soot. His hair was cut shirt and he wore a smug look of satisfaction. Marissa felt her hackles rise the moment she heard his cold voice.

"Still think you're the best parent for AJ" he sneered. "You insisted on sending him to this progressive bullshit school and look what's happened?

"This is an excellent school Jr" she ground out clutching her purse in her lap.

"Why? Because your bitch says so, you really don't care that you made my son a freak. I mean even Babe had the good sense to stick with dick" he said flopping down into the seat next to her.

The red head turned her body to face her nemesis. "I really hate you "

"Yea, that's goes double for me except I can honestly say it extends to your whole damn family and the sooner I get my son away from you, it'll be like I never met Babe" he smiled cruelly adding. "You know Miranda and Gabby have it good. At least they can tell everyone that their dad is sperm donor and it'll be true"

"I don't know how you can look yourself in the mirror everyday" Marissa said disgustedly. "Your poor mother should have gotten rid of you when she had the chance" she said coldly

Jr leaned forward his fingers brushing her cheek lightly. "There's the bitch I know you to be. Do you let Binky see this side of you?"

The door swung open to reveal an older balding man in blue pinstriped suit. His eyes were narrowed and pensive as he looked at the two young people before him. Slowly sitting behind his desk heavily he sighed tiredly. "Your son is a menace to my school" He held his hand up quickly before Jr could explode. "He's desponded and uninterested in class. He's been picking on the weaker kids.

"Sir I realize my son has been a handful" Marissa began. "But he's having a hard time "

"I realized that you two are going through a custody fight. "The headmaster said looking at them both pointedly. "I am well aware but I will have order in my school and if he doesn't tone down his behavior I will hold him back for next year if not kick him out all together. " the man barked and then stood effectively ending the conversation.

Jr stood abruptly, his face turning red. "I am a fucking Chandler! You can't throw my kid out!" he yelled.

"Jr!" Marissa said snatching at his arm to which he discarded easily.

"Mr. Chandler" Your money means nothing here; we have more than enough alumni to fund the school. "he turned to Marissa and spoke lowly. "Mrs. Tasker I can appreciate the trouble you have with this one on your hands but I have put up with your son's behavior all year. If you don't want me to expel him then I suggest that you enroll him summer school for the entire 3 month break because that's what it will take for him to get back into this school next year" he said firmly. "His grades are unacceptable and his attitude is not what we promote here"

"And what is it that you promote" Jr sneered. "Left wing, we're all equal even the fags can be parents too values."

"I'm so sorry" Marissa said emphatically. "I do not teach that to AJ"

The headmaster shook his head disapprovingly. "I want your son out of my school today. I realize there are two more weeks of school left but due to his history of issues and his father's belligerence" he ground out before exhaling deeply. He looked a Marissa sadly. "He can come back if he changes his attitude and raises his grades this summer" He then walked briskly past them and opened the door. "Good day"

**Elsewhere in Pine Valley**

Bianca looked at herself in the mirror once more before she stepped out the bathroom. She knew all the signs and knew she couldn't afford to let herself slip back into the darkness. Maggie wasn't here to pull her out of it this time.

Adjusting her shirt some she enters Dr. Ware's office where the kindly round faced woman set in a plush red chair waiting for her.

" I thought you might not make it" she said quietly.

Bianca nodded knowing she the woman spoke for her own fear that she might not show. "I need the help" she said sitting down on the couch.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Bianca" came a kind reply

The brunette nodded silently

"Have you taken anything?:" she pressed

The brunette's head snapped up immediately. "No!" she said emphatically. "I haven't popped a pill and drank like that since" she trailed

"The incident" Dr ware finished

Bianca could feel her chest tightening and chin begin to quiver. She took a steadying breath. "I just feel like everything is closing in on me" she breathed out

"why? What's changed now. I thought you were content with Marissa?"

"I was, I am" she said quickly. "it's not her, its Maggie, its all about Maggie" Bianca sighed.

"You haven't spoken her name in years" the doctor said gently

"I try not to live in the past, isn't that what we always talk about" Bianca said her chocolate eyes bearing down on the woman.

"yes, but there is a difference between living in the past and all out avoidance"

Bianca nodded. "You know I can't face her" she whispered

"Until you can how do expect to move forward"

"I don't really have a choice anymore" Bianca said biting her bottom lip

"why is that?"

"I just found out that when we tried to get pregnant again after I miscarried, it worked." Bianca said staring at the woman who had stopped writing in her book

"Maggie was pregnant?" she clarified

"yes, with my, our child and she never told me" Bianca said her eyes full of hurt and anger.

"You're sure?"

"I even know where they live" she sighed

"So you've found Maggie for Miranda. And you've found that you have a child with her and now you feel closed in because you can't avoid her, Paris, everything that happened there any longer"

Bianca nodded again silently.

"Have you told your girlfriend any of this?

"I have been avoiding her for the past three days" Bianca admitted. " I know it's a coward move but I can't deal with anything else right now.

"If want to see your child Bianca, you're gonna have to deal with the mother"

"It's a boy and his name is Christian and I know that, which is why I'm here. I can't afford to go into a depressed state, not when I have two girls that need me and son who doesn't even know who I am" she said firmly. "I need to be in control and I need to prove to Maggie I'm not the weak basket case she last knew.

The therapist nodded. "Why do u think she never told you?"

" I don't know. I really don't. This baby was everything for us, our future a new beginning and she kept that from me. And it makes me so angry. She of all people , she was there when I thought my daughter was dead. "Bianca shouted.

"what are you going to do Bianca?"

The blond stood and walked over to the large pane window. She looked out onto downtown Pine valley. "Miranda's birthday is in three days. In two days I'm going to New York to see Maggie and my son." She said firmly, her eyes clear.

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

Set Fire to the Rain 6/?

**Kendall's house**

"Auntie K what's up with mom" Miranda asked as she bit into her waffle at the breakfast table, Zach who had been out with boys raking leaves had just entered the kitchen through the back door.

"What makes you think something's up with your mom" Kendall said as she turned the page of her USA today Magazine. She stopped to fold the paper down and eye her favorite niece.

"How my favorite ladies doing this morning?" Zach asked as he and the boys made their way into the house. He stopped to drop a kiss on his wifes cheek giving her a concerned look as sat down to the table. Spike and Ian bounded in behind their dad, broken leaves clinging to their pants legs.

"Hey you two! Go clean up before breakfast" Kendall said raising a eyebrow.

"Awee Ma we not even dirty" Spike whined.

"Yea" Ian chimed in with a pout

"Do like your mother says" Zach said gruffly with a at his boys. They nodded and turned to head up the stairs each ruffling their cousins head as they passed for which they got hard punch to the back as they jumped out of the way.

"Leave Mimo alone" Kendall warned with a chuckle as they grumbled and stomped their way out.

"Hey princess, are you excited for your birthday?" .Zach asked the little girl as he reached for the eggs.

Both uncle and aunt watched as she shrugged and sighed, sipping at her glass of chocolate milk. "Miranda" Kendall said softly.

"I just want to see Maggie" the little girl said quietly, Kendall looked at her sister's daughter and swore to god she was the exact replica of Bianca. Long dark hair that hung in loose waves naturally around a heart shaped face. Exquisite creamy skin with just the hint of blush around her cheeks and the world's most expressive chocolate eyes she had ever seen. She was definitely her mother's daughter, which was why the brunette could read her like a book.

"You really miss Maggie that much?" she asked as Zach sat silently watching the two Kane women interact. Miranda gave a curt nod of her little head, her eyes beginning to water. _Oh Lord Kendall thought_

"Hunny your mom is going to come through for you ok" she said quickly reaching over to caress the little girl's hand.

"What if she doesn't want to see me" Miranda sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek. "What if she forgot about me?"

"I don't think anyone could forget about you kiddo" Zach interjected with a soft smile.

"You're uncle's right Mimo, you're special" Kendall added

"But what if she doesn't love me anymore or has her own kids" the little brunette choked out,

Kendall eyes met Zach's at the mentions of "other kids" but her expression remained the same. She moved around the table so she could wrap her arm around the little girl's shoulder. "Listen to me," she said lifting the little chin up so she could stare into the depths of dark brown eyes. "I knew your momma, way back when and I can tell you, she ALWAYS loved you"

Miranda stared at her aunt giving her full attention

"She was with your mom from day one until she couldn't be anymore and I know now how hurt you are that she wasn't around anymore. And your mom knows too and she is going to fix it ok baby. Your mom loves you and she just want to see you happy Miranda, which is why she's going to find Maggie" Kendall finished giving her a kiss to the forehead.

Miranda hugged her aunt as hard as she could as she Zach moved around the table to wrap his arms around both of his girls.

**Brooklyn**

Maggie sat out the terrace of her loft apartment, her legs outstretched propped the edge of the balcony. She leaned back in her chair and took a quick glance at a old friend. "So how are you?"

"Not bad" Reggie smiled as he too mimicked her actions and leaned back in his chair. He took a sip of beer and looked back at her. "So was that your girlfriend I saw leaving when I arrived?" he asked quietly.

Maggie sighed taking a large swallow of beer. "No she was not"

"Oh"

"OH?"

"Yeah oh, I mean she was hot"

"But?"

"But what Mags, did I say anything about a but" he smiled over at her

"With you there is always a but?"

"But she's not Bianca" he said finally turning to look at her.

Maggie sat up and placed her bottle of beer down on the little table between them. She was still wearing her racer back tee shirt and pair of cut off jean shorts.

"Reggie you and I haven't seen each other in years but I am sure you are well of aware of Bianca's love life" she snapped.

"Why you getting mad" he said easily staring back at her. At 28 Reggie was devastatingly handsome; he now wore his hair cut short and faded but still had that trademark grin. The brunette couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'm not getting mad I just don't want to talk about your cousin" she said abruptly getting up and heading for through the double doors back into the living room. He followed behind her, his shadow towering over her,

"Maggie I really missed you and I don't want to fight. When I saw you in the park a few days ago , I never been so happy to see anyone." He said honestly.

The little brunette couldn't help but smile. "Me either, you look good counselor, Jack must be so proud of you" she said

"yea he is and why not, I'm awesome" Reggie laughed as his friend punched him in the arm. "I like working here in New York helping out in the communities" he continued. "I didn't realize you were part of the community center here"

Maggie leaned against the barrister her arms folded over her chest. "I moved here a few years ago and needed some community hours and before you know it-"

"You felt like it was your second job right?" Reggie finished for her with a smile.

"Yea I love helping those who really need it" Maggie smiled wistfully. She pushed herself forward walking over to her friend. "So you graduated from the University of Colombia and have been working where?" she asked.

She watched as Reggie browsed by her fireplace his hands stilling on the picture there. The little brunette closed her eyes knowing what would come next?"

"Who's this?"

**Pine Valley**

Bianca looked over at the three large suitcases on her bed. She hated packing. She never seemed to fit all of her things in the way she wanted. A faint smile came to her face. Maggie always ended up repacking her things for her . She shook her head at the thought. What the hell was wrong with her, lately everything was Maggie this and Maggie that. She hadn't seen the woman in almost 8 years. And yet here she was packing to head to New York to see her ex who know doubt would not be happy to see her.

She sat down at large mahogany oak table near her balcony. The dossier papers on Maggie and Christian were scattered all over. She picked up the picture of Maggie and Chris at some street corner in New York. Her finger lingered over their faces. He was everything she knew their child would be.

"_why is the donor such a big deal Bianca, the kids gonna look like you anyways" Maggie pouted for the hundredth time. Bianca shook her head and smiled at the _

_petite blond who lay in her arms in their bed. She clicked the receiver and another picture showed up on the screen. _

"_Because sweetheart, I want to find someone who looks as close to you as I can so I can look into those beautiful hazel eyes and see the love of my life." She smiled leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her girlfriends' mouth. _

_Maggie smiled shyly at her. "Really?"_

_Bianca pushed a lock of hair off the blonds head, running her fingers through it and down to cup her cheek lovingly. "Yes really. This will have to do until I can convince you to give me some Stone babies" she grinned rolling on top of her lover, tickling her._

_They struggled a bit with Maggie laughing until she nearly cried. Their movements settled as the brunette settled between the smaller woman's legs and ground into her hard, causing the little blond to gasp and bite her bottom lip as her hands moved to the brunettes waist. "I love you "she breathed out as she felt her girlfriend rock into her again, her head tipping back._

_Bianca leaned down and kissed her neck, licking her way up to nibble on the blond's earlobe. "I love you too baby" she gasped as she felt strong hands grab her ass hard._

"_you're making me so wet B" Maggie moaned… _

"_Maggie" the brunette groaned as her mouth covered her lovers and they sank down into each other. Pulling, tasting, and falling to the heated kiss over and over…._

"Bianca!" Marissa all but yelled as the brunette dropped the papers, her face heated.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I was…I was" she stammered she rose quickly, picking the papers up and returning them back to the table. She turned to her girlfriend. "Hey"

"Hey?" Marissa said wide eyed. "I haven't heard from you in like for days and all I get is hey?"

Bianca closed her eyes against the confusion, anger and hurt she saw there. "Look I know I've been MIA lately and sweetie I do apologize. I just I really have been busy" Bianca said making her way over to place a soft kiss on the red heads lips. When she got no reception she sighed and made her way back to packing.

Marissa stood watching her in disbelief. "Where the hell are you going" she asked angrily.

Bianca stopped and turned to her girlfriend, hey eyebrow rising. "Exactly why are you taking that tone with me" she said channeling her best inner Kane.

Marissa wasn't backing down. "Because I haven't seen or heard from you in days Bianca, because the last time I saw you, you were talking about hunting down your ex and now I finally come over her and you are leaving for god knows where and still haven't given me an explanation!

The brunette knew she was wrong but she really didn't want to have the Maggie conversation. "I'm sorry" she said quietly looking anywhere but Marissa's eyes.

"You're sorry? That's it. I just spent the day from hell with Jr at AJ's school and all I wanted to do was come home and see you just hear or even feel so I could feel better" the red head said shaking her head. "But you're weren't available and you haven't been for a while now?" she said pointedly

Bianca moved quickly to pull her girlfriend into her arms. "I'm sorry hun" she said kissing he side of her face. "I really am, I just ….I have had so much thrown at me lately. "she said pulling back to look at Marissa.

The red head nodded mutely.

"Marissa please I didn't mean to push you away" Bianca said sincerely. And she didn't, the past was just closing in her and it was making her claustrophobic.

"I just want you to be honest with me" Marissa breathed out.

Bianca took a step back, breaking their embrace.

Marissa could see she was nervous and that was making her nervous. "Honey what is it? Did you not find Maggie?"

Bianca smiled a weak sad smile as she walked over to the table and retrieved a picture. She handed it to the red head. "I found her…and my son"

**Brooklyn**

"Your son?" Reggie squeaked and then cleared his voice. "You have a son?"

Maggie bit her bottom lip as she took the picture from him. "Yes I do and he's great" she said trying to sound cheerful. .

"Who's the father" he said almost angrily.

"Doesn't matter he's not here" Maggie said, her mouth a thin line.

Reggie breathed hard through his nose, His brown eyes bearing down hard into Maggie's. "So this guy just up and bailed on you?"

"You could say that" Maggie said making her way into the kitchen. "It's really no big deal Reggie"

He followed her into the kitchen his arms crossed over his expansive chest. "Does Bianca know you have a kid?"

The little doctor spun on her heel staring hard up into his eyes. "Why the hell would Bianca give a rat's ass about me? She has her own family!" Maggie snapped her fingers gripping the beer in her hands.

Reggie was taken aback by the anger and bitterness in his friend's eyes and voice, she and his cousin had been through so much in the past and he never saw the anger and almost hatred he saw in the little brunette's eyes that he did now. "Damn Mags, it's like that?" he said slowly.

"Look I'm glad to have seen you but I would appreciate if you would keep this visit to yourself ok. There is absolutely nothing between Bianca and I anymore and I don't want or need her resurfacing in my life" she said with deadly calm.

Reggie could feel the chill coming off the petite woman in waves.

"Ma! Ma! Where are you?"

Chris burst through the kitchen door nearly knocking a amused Reggie off his feet as his basketball went bouncing against the floor, "Ma can I have money, the ice cream man is outside" he panted.

"Christian Stone you nearly knocked over my friend!" Maggie chastised him.

"Huh. What friend?" he said suspiciously. He turned and looked up at what he considered a giant. "Who are you?" asked narrowing his chocolate eyes.

Reggie couldn't help but laugh as he took in the little guy. "I'm a very close friend of your mom's" he said holding his hand out." You gonna leave me hanging lil man"

Christian leaned back against the island, his eyes never leaving Reggie. "What kind of friend" he asked coolly. "Mom's never mentioned you?"

"Enough Chris, this very old friend of mine and he came to see me" Maggie said placing her hand on her son's shoulders.

Reggie stared at the little boy with amusement. He looked so familiar somehow. He took in his features trying to place them, Thick dark chocolate hair that needed to be cut at the moment. He face was shaped like…like Miranda's. Yes! That's who he reminded him of, Miranda. They could be twins except the little boy's eyes were more like Maggie's not quite as chocolate as …Reggie paused…"Bianca" he said out loud by accident.

Christian's eyes lit up at the name even as Maggie shook her no.

"You know my mother?" the little asked innocently.

**Pine Valley**

"your son" Marissa whispered as she looked at the picture…"I don't understand" she said sitting down on the bed.

Bianca moved to sit next to her, her hand gripping the other woman's leg. "I don't either but he is my child. There is no doubt about that" she smiled in spite of herself.

Marissa sat silently, staring at the picture. Thousands of questions rushed through her head yet she seemed unable to make any kind of sentence.

"Say something, please" Bianca said worriedly. She knew this was going to be difficult for her girlfriend. Hell for everyone involved.

Marissa cleared her throat looking at Bianca. "how did this happen?" she whispered

Bianca looked sadly for a moment. "I never told anyone just how committed Maggie and I were to each other. At least I thought we were" she added painfully.

Marissa took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "before Reese came along the only person I wanted to have a family with was Maggie" the brunette admitted but was somehow unable to make eye contact with her girlfriend. "Things happened between us and I didn't help matters, I know that now." Bianca said quickly. "Maggie made mistakes and I made mistakes and I just ran away."

"You were hurt" Marissa put in seeing the pain etched on her lover's face. It was then that she knew without a doubt that the brunette was not over Maggie Stone.

"I was but I turned into a different person, the Zoe thing and Reese thing, I know now that was just me rebounding big time and acting out" Bianca sighed,

Marissa couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was a rebound too.

"I have no idea why Maggie didn't tell me that the IUI was successful. I can only guess that she was angry that I wouldn't forgive her and let her pride get in the way of that" Bianca said simply, even know she knew the petite woman better than anyone else.

"That may be so, but you were still his mother too Bianca and she should have told you" Marissa protested. She cupped the brunette's face. "You deserved to know that no matter how things ended up with you two.

"I know that and Maggie deserved to be in her daughter's life and I wouldn't let her either Marissa." Bianca sighed as she rose from the bed, her hand pressing against her forehead. "I'm not condoning what she has done; I just understand why she may have done it"

"MOM! IM HOME!"Miranda called as she pushed open the door, stopping to see her mother and her girlfriend in the room.

"I'm home to mom" Gabby said racing behind Miranda.

"Oh my girls" Bianca said quickly pulling them into big hugs as Marissa stood smiling on. "How was it at auntie K's" she asked.

"It was fun; Uncle Zach let us stay up late watching Hockey!" Gabby grinned. Miranda rolled her eyes at her younger sister. Bianca kissed her older daughter on the cheek.

Miranda gave Marissa a hard glance. "What are you doing here?"

"Be nice Mimo" Kendall warned as she came through Bianca's door. "Hey the munchkin here-"

"Don't call me munchkin" Miranda whined.

"Fine…..Mimo here was getting a little worried about her big surprise so I brought her home so she could hear it from the horse's mouth" Kendall smiled. She looked up at the redhead and gave a hard glance. "You're still here?"

"Kendall!" Bianca snapped.

Miranda crossed her arms and leaned back into her Aunt as Bianca rose and walked over to Marissa.. "Honey I'm sorry but I have to talk to Miranda before I go" she whispered.

Marissa nodded her head. "Please call me and let me know-"

"I will, I promise" Bianca said lightly kissing her on the mouth.

Marissa smiled weakly at Miranda who simply glared at her and gave a quick hug to Gabby before she maneuvered herself around Kendall.

"You know what, I'll just see you out, come on Gabby "Kendall said following behind the redhead. Bianca gave her a pleading look to which her sister gave her a "what?" look.

The door closed behind and Miranda stood staring at her mother.

"Honey we need to talk?" Bianca said softly taking her by the hands and leading her to the bed.

"About Mama?" Miranda said quietly

"Yes baby, I found her" Bianca said as she watched the light in her daughters eyes flare up.

**Brooklyn**

Reggie looked dumbfound at the little boy and back to Maggie and back to the little boy. He could see it now, she was all over his face except for the eyes. That was all Maggie. "Yea I know your Mother"

Reggie!" Maggie snapped

"She's my cousin" Reggie said calmly ignoring the blond who was gripping the little boy's shoulders.

"Enough Reggie, it's time for you to leave" Maggie ground out, "Chris go to your room"

"But mama" he turned with a pout

"I said now!" Maggie said raising her voice, the little jumped back and ran out the kitchen without another word. Maggie brushed past Reggie ignoring the accusation in his eyes. He followed her out to the living room where he found her standing with door open.

"Oh no you don't, I want answers" He demanded

"I don't owe you anything" Maggie ground out. "Get out"

"Get out! Are you serious? You're just gonna pretend that he didn't just say Bianca was his mother?" Reggie said incredulously

The brunette sighed closing eyes. "You don't know anything"

"Then tell me!" Reggie pleaded

"No! Its none of your business" Maggie shouted tears filling her eyes. The door shook in her hands as she opened it wider.

"Does Bianca no you got her son holed up in the hood! Is that why you don't want her to know where u are" Reggie bellowed

The brunette's chest was heaving with effort as she shook angry tears out of her eyes. "She doesn't care!" Maggie shouted slamming the door shut.

"I don't believe that" Reggie challenged her.

Maggie threw her hands in the air. "No one believe sweet innocent Bianca is capable of what ? Hurting someone, walking away from someone she claimed she loved!

"Maggie she would never-":

"She would never what! Turn her back on me and never speak to me again" Maggie yelled at him bitterly as she began to cry.

"Maggie he's her son" Reggie said gently.

"And SHE DOESN'T WANT HIM , " She cried finally breaking down as Reggie went to hold her close.

"Mags what the hell is going on with you two?" He whispered as he held her tight.

"She doesn't want him Reggie, she sent that bitch with papers pretty much saying that. I'm not keeping him away from Bianca; she signed her rights to away without a second thought. She never even bothered to see him" Maggie wept.

"I don't believe it…that's not the Bianca I know" He whispered

"I didn't believe it either until her wife showed up with the papers" Maggie whispered. "Now please leave" she said pushing him away.

"Mags please just let me talk to Bianca. I know this can't be true" he pleaded as he allowed himself to be pushed out the apartment.

"Just leave us alone" she sniffed as she closed the door. When she turned around she saw her son standing there with his head down.

"Oh Chris" she said sadly. "Baby come here"

Christian backed away from her, shaking his head. Maggie ran to him pulling him into a crushing hug. "Its ok baby" she said kissing his face all over. He buried his head in her neck.

"But you said" he sniffed, his tears wet on her neck.

"It doesn't matter what I said" she said whispered holding him closer. "Forget about what I said Christian. Ok. Just forget about it baby. I love you. I love you so much"

she pulled back and looked at his tear stained face, he looked so much like his mother in that moment it nearly killed her. "You're the best thing that ever happen to me and I wouldn't have you if it wasn't for your mom. I swear that" she said fiercly…

Maggie picked him up and took him to her bedroom where she tucked him in. "I'm going to be right there baby" she said kissing his head. Slowly she made her way out the room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"I need you?"

"Maggie is that you what's happened?"

"You were right Anna. We can't stay here. I need you to move Christian now?" Maggie said tears falling down.

"What's happened" came a concerned British voice.'

"Can you move him somewhere safe until I can get there?" Maggie cried.

"Of course. Ill get in contact with Aiden and tell him to get a safe house ready. I'll be there in a few hours love"

Maggie sighed with relief and closed her eyes as the phone went stepped back into her room and crawled into the bed with her son. The sun was going down now. She pulled him close to her body as she spooned him from behind. "I love you chris I hope you know tha" she whispered.

He didnt answer even though she could hear his erractic breathing and feel his tears as she carressed his face. She hugged him tight and cursed the day she ever met Bianca Montgomery. She hated her for making her fall in love with her, she hated her for convincing her to have thier beautiful son while she turned her back on him and she hated her even more because despite it all she still loved the woman. Even after all the hurt she had felt because of her. Tears came into her eyes. She would alway be in love with Bianca but she would never forgive her for turning her back on thier son,

Slowly she closed her eyes and drifted off to fitful sleep


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I wanted to get deeper into the mindset of the girls so this mainly them and their thoughts**. **The wounds run deep between these two even without the Christen factor and so we will explore that, to the tunes of Adele. Lol

**Set Fire to the Rain 7/?**

The sound of the wheels speeding down a dark highway filled with the soft understated melody of Adele's voice carried through the speakers of Bianca's town car. The brunette sighed softly as she lay with her feet stretched out, her head turned to stare out the window of the darkened sky lit up only by signs and the occasional lamp post. She'd decided to leave that night opting to have a driver take her into the City instead of flying into JFK. She needed this time to reflect on the situation. _The situation._

She was still hours away but with each mile that passed she felt herself getting closer and closer to the inevitable. She chewed on her thumbnail thoughtfully. It had been so long, such a long time since she was in the petite woman's presence. Closing her eyes ,she leaned her head against the cool passenger side window. She remembered how she could literally feel Maggie's presence when she walked into a room, without ever having to see her. A faint smile played at her lips. The connection was so strong between them, would it be again?

Shaking her head lightly to clear mind of such thoughts, she couldn't help but recall the memories before there was this deep wound in her heart. Before Cecelia, Zoe, Reese, back to a time when it was just her and her Maggie Bear. She chuckled to herself. Miranda's nickname for her when she was very little, Maggie Bear, the little girl wouldn't fall asleep unless she heard the story of the three bears and goldilocks. And from then on, she would always say that she was the baby bear, Bianca the mama bear and that she had a Maggie bear instead of daddy. "Bear" Bianca whispered softly. "How did we come to this?"

I let it fall, my heart  
>And as it fell, you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<p>

"_Maggie where are you taking me" Bianca's laughed lightly as her friend had gently guided her over what she thought were steps. _

"_You'll see B." the blond replied placing a soft kiss just under her ear on the side of her neck. She felt the taller girl shudder and smiled inwardly. Tonight was the night. It was the night she confessed to her best friend that she knew exactly what her feelings were and who was in her heart. After nearly four months of living together, unofficially dating and raising Miranda, the intern was ready to make it official. She just needed to let Bianca's in on the secret. _

_Bianca swallowed a hard gulp at the contact she felt on her neck. Things had been progressing with Maggie and she and the pent up sexual tension was killing her. Over the last month, she and the blond could barely go a hour without touching each other in some way. There were dates that no one would admit were dates, stolen kisses during the day and stolen glances at night. But lately the kisses were growing more and more passionate and the brunette didn't know how long she could go without adding pressure on her friend. It had been so long since she felt this way. And yet she never felt this way, not with the fire she felt for Maggie. "I thought we were going out for dinner, that's why Anna agreed to babysit remember" she said hoarsely trying to control her raging libido and thoughts_

_Maggie wrapped her arms around the waist of her friend pressing her full body into Bianca's back, again she felt the taller woman shudder and a soft moan emitted from her. "I brought dinner to us" the blond whispered seductively as she lifted the red silk scarf that was tied around the dark head of her friend off gently. "Surprise" Maggie said with a smile. _

_Bianca looked at the scene in front of her, the breath leaving her in a rush. They were in the living of their penthouse apartment. The room was completely lit up with just enough jasmine candles to tint the air. The fireplace was raging and on the floor near it was a bottle of Don Pignon and dinner plates delivered by their favorite restaurant. _

_Bianca held the champagne flute poised to lips as looked a dark hazel eyes peering intently back at her. Dinner in front of the fireplace had been one of the most sexually stimulating events she had ever been involved in. It didn't help that Maggie was looking literally good enough to eat in her mini skit and off the shoulder pale green gypsy shirt she'd picked up last week. The sheer material just barely hid her dark blue bra and had the brunette wishing to see the matching panty. They had shared Maggie's stuffed lobster and took turns feeding each other the double chocolate lava cake. _

_Now it was well after midnight and the brunette could feel the electricity in the air. She watched as Maggie carefully excused herself to put the dishes away, taking a deep cleansing breath and quick silent pray to the gods for this to be the night they could finally put words and actions together. _

"_Not supposed to be thinking tonight Montgomery" a soft lilting voice carried to her. She turned and head and was met with the most beautiful smile. _

"Ms. Montgomery, Ms. Montgomery?" the driver called as Bianca started, sitting up quickly. Her eyes blinked a few times as the memory slipped away from like early morning mist, leaving her feeling hollow but with a ache in her heart.

"Yes Philippe" she said apologetically.

"You have a call, I think" he said

The brunette's cell began to ring again and she quickly checked caller id. It was Kendall. Sighing she picked up and tried to keep her voice light. "Hey sis, what's up?"

"Binks, are you there yet?" Kendall asked anxiously

"No Kendall I am driving ya know" she sighed.

"You could've taken the jet-"

"I know that Kendall but I needed more time-"

"Too brood "

"I'm not brooding" Bianca snapped

"Bullshit, we both know you are probably replaying your entire relationship with hot doc right now" Kendall chuckled knowing her sister well.

"What is it with you and Miranda and Mom. I moved on with my life, what was I supposed to do" she said frustrated, her hand pressing against her forehead as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and stared out into the night.

"I don't know Bianca, what more could you have done?" Kendall asked with resignation.

_Why aren't I fighting for the woman I love more than anything is this world Kendall? The words seemed to haunt her. She still remembered that conversations all those years ago in the hospital._

Her eyes closed as she released a shaky breath and spoke softly into the phone. "It's too late now Kendall. There's been too much time, distance, and pain between Maggie and I. Her heart constricted a bit. "I'm with Marissa. My life is with Marissa now and I can't start playing the what if game" she said brokenly.

*silence*

"Kendall are you there?"

"Yea I'm here" Kendall said.

"I have to figure out what's been going on with Maggie and my son" the brunette felt her heart swell at the words. She had a son…with Maggie. It hurt to have missed so much of his life. She was angry so very angry at that loss but she knew she couldn't rush in with accusations and anger. Not if she wanted to ever have a meaningful relationship with Christian. Kendall's voice brought her from thoughts.

"You know it's not going to be easy with you two" her sister reminded her. "There's a lot of damage between you"

Bianca closed her eyes against the words.

"It's not about us Kendall, it's about our son and our daughter" she said softly. It had been so long since she referred to Miranda as Maggie's daughter. She didn't know what to expect, would Maggie even still feel that connection? If she didn't the little girl would be devastated and Bianca only could blame herself for that.

"I love you Binks" Kendall said gently. "But-"

"But what Kendall?"

"Bianca, you have to know that if you expect to have your son in your life" she paused…"Maggie is a part of the package unless you intend on taking mother's advice and taking her to court like you did Reese"

Bianca inhaled sharply. She hated to even think about her time with Reese let alone think about the bitter custody battle she had with the woman a few years back. The brunette shifted on the leather seat her fingers tapping on her thigh. On some level she blamed Reese for the troubles in her life. She had already discussed this with her therapist of course and knew that it was she who had made all the decisions that led to the outcomes she now face. But she still hated that had attempted to build a family with any woman that wasn't named Maggie Stone.

It was and would always be wrong of her to have enlisted her sister's husband to father a child with. But it was Reese who had pushed her towards that decision and because she was so damn weak at the time and not nearly over the loss of her previous relationship she had cave. Bianca fought against the tears that threatened to spill. She almost lost Kendall because of it. Every day she thanked God for allowing her sister to find it in her heart to forgive her.

"Binks you ok?"

"Yea, I am."

"I'm sorry I brought up the bitch" Kendall said apologetically.

"No it's ok and of course I plan on doing everything in power not to let this situation go to court. I don't want to drag Christian through that. He's lived a anonymous life up until this point and I don't want to do anything that would hurt him" the brunette said passionately. _Or Maggie._

"What about Maggie, sis"

**Another sigh.** "Kendall please not this again"

"Bianca I love you but you can be so stubborn sometimes. I know you are with Marissa but does your heart know it" Kendall said with such passion. "You are settling sister. We both know it"

"Kendall for god sakes I'm pretty sure Maggie hates my guts right now" the brunette said.

"**Ms Montgomery we are entering the city" Philippe said.**

"Listen we're entering the city now so I'll call you in the morning ok. I'll be in the penthouse at the Hilton in Manhattan ok. Just call the front desk and ask for me if you need me for anything with the girl" Bianca sighed.

"Ok little sister. I will but hey, Binks" the curly haired woman called quickly.

"Yea..." came a flat reply

"It's a thin line between love and hate"

**Brooklyn**

Maggie laid slumped back in her lawn chair staring out at the night sky. She always came out onto the balcony when she needed to think. Tonight all she wanted to do was stop the memories and the voices in her head. She tipped back another bottle of Heineken trying her best to close off the pain in her heart.

Christian was gone.

Her face was wet with tears, eyes red rimmed and puffy from hours of non stop crying. She made the right decision. _I had to do something. _It still didn't relieve the ache in her heart. Anna had arrived two hours ago to retrieve him. The Brit assured Maggie that she would call her from a undisclosed area once he was settled but not to expect the call until sometime tomorrow.

The little brunette had assured her son that everything was ok and that she would soon follow. She felt out of control like all her demons were catching up with her.

"Damnit Bianca! I've spent nearly 8 years running from you and everything you meant. Why can't you just let me go" she sniffed as she stared at the sky.

But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cry  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<p>

Her eyes closed heavily as she tried in vain to keep the memories from assaulting her.

"_I love you"_

"_It's about time Dr. Stone" Bianca said seductively as she lifted her hand extending it to the woman who was making her heart burst at the moment. _

_Maggie strode gently over to the fireplace, she took the hand offered and was pulled gently pulled down until she was kneeling on the faux lambskin throw that the brunette was presently sitting on, her legs folding underneath her. For the moment they simply stared into each other's eyes. _

"_You look beautiful tonight" Maggie breathed out, her eyes perusing the vision in front of her, slowly. She unconsciously licked her lips as her throat went dry at the desire she saw in the chocolate eyes staring back at her. _

"_You like?" Bianca husked, her voice took on a deeper timber, while her hand gently pushed a blondish brown wisp of hair behind the smaller woman's ear. Her fingers gently swept behind a delicate ear to trace Maggie's jaw line. She smiled when the older woman gulped hard at the action._

_Maggie's eyes took in the form of her soon to be lover, Bianca wore a silk blue camisole with a plunging neckline that was making it unbearable for her to breath at the moment and tight blue jean that seem to have been painted on. _

"_Mags" Bianca called a satisfied smirk on her face. The older woman blushed a deep crimson to have been caught looking so blatantly. _

"_It's ok sweetheart, I like when you look at me" Bianca whispered cupping her face gently and leaning ever closer to the mouth she couldn't stop staring at all night long. "Kiss me Maggie" she husked before she was overtaken by eager lips of the smaller woman. _

_In an instant Maggie felt her world dissolving around her. Nothing seemed to matter in that moment but the feeling of her tongue sinking down into the depths of Bianca's mouth. She was vaguely aware of being lifted by hands on her thighs, of her skirt being bunch up and her slight body being settled on Bianca's lap. Her legs automatically wrapped around the brunette's waist as she rocked into lower abdomen. _

_Bianca moaned at the contact and feeling of Maggie's nails scraping against the thin material of her silk shirt. She felt the slight woman's hands suddenly very gently holding her face as she slowed the kiss down into a slow boil. Maggie sucked gently but firmly on the evasive tongue she sought to dominate until she heard a gasp. They pulled back, foreheads resting against each other as their chest heaved with the effort it took to regain control. _

_Bianca stared up into eyes filled with desire and love, her fingers gently caressing the blonds' cheek. "I have loved you for so long" she said as her voice caught with emotion. _

"_And I love you Bianca. It took me so long" Maggie said still slightly out of breath with desire. "But now that I've realized the truth" she said dipping her head down to lightly kiss swollen lips._

"_What truth" Bianca mumbled against the softest lips she'd ever felt on her. Her hands gently caressing the blonds bare thighs._

"_That I will never love another but you" Maggie sighed before diving in for another consuming kiss._

Sometimes I wake up by the door  
>Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you<br>Even now when it's already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you<p>

**The Hilton, Manhattan, Ny**

Being rich meant you had the best of everything. You ate the food cooked from five star chefs and stayed in penthouse suites equipped with every vice none to man. Bianca was presently in such a venue, sitting in the expansive Jacuzzi tub on the roof of the Hilton Penthouse Suite in New York with nothing the Manhattan skyline and God to greet her still couldn't help her relax. It was like the closer to her past love she got more her body became on edge. She was positively humming with an energy she hadn't felt in years. She wasn't sure if it was the energy of gearing up for fight of just the idea of being in the presence of the one person who held her heart, no matter much she denied it.

I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where I felt somethin' die  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh <p>

"Why can't I let you go Maggie" she whispered softly into the night.

"_I love you baby"_

"_I love you too, so much B" Maggie moaned as she was stretched out on the soft lambskin. She could feel the heat radiated off Bianca in waves. Her eyes were obsidian black with desire and the blond shook from heat she felt as Bianca gazed over her nearly nude body. _

"_Tell me what you want Maggie" the brunette breathed out hotly as her fingers splayed over the smooth skin of her girlfriends stomach to tease at the bikinis she wore. She leaned over and placed soft wet kisses everywhere her fingers touch as her nose flared at the scent of Maggie's desire wafting up from her partially spread thighs. "You're driving me crazy Bear" she husked as her tongue swirled in the blonds' belly button and she felt Maggie's fingers scrap through her hair and scalp, pulling her face up to stare into her fiery hazel eyes. _

"_I want you Bianca, You inside me, you on top of me, Hell anyway you want me, I just want you now!" the dr commanded as her girlfriend smirked at her. _

_They met for a fiery kiss as the brunette was pulled down half on top of the slight woman and half off her body. Bianca sank into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Maggie dominating her in a slow fiery suction. Gasping as they pulled apart she felt nimble fingers unclasp her front clasping bra and push the material off her shoulders. _

_The brunette leaned back to pull the material full off and then stared in rapt amazement at the look of lust and awe on the petite woman's face. "Touch me baby, I need to feel your hands on me" she whispered, her throat suddenly dry when the woman sat up on her elbows and leaned in, her tongue flicking out to paint an nipple._

When i laid with you  
>I could stay there, close my eyes<br>Feel you here, forever  
>You and me together, nothing is better<p>

Bianca splashed water on her face. "Jesus! Get a grip Montgomery"

She leaned her head back against the little pillow on the edge of the Jacuzzi. She was so tired of running. Running from her memories, from her past, all her life she was running from something. First it was being Erica Kane's daughter, then it was being Erica' Kane's gay daughter, then it was Michael's rape victim, then Miranda's death, her return. The one time she could finally stop running was when she heard the words from the love of her life that would change her life forever.

_I'll never love another but you_

Bianca felt her heart pound heavily in her chest. Somehow Maggie became her everything from that moment on, the family they were building meant more to her than the one she had in Pine Valley. And yet she had lost. She always managed to loose in the end. The brunette stared up at the night sky. She knew why she had pushed the woman out of her life so harshly and never looked back.

Maggie was her last hope. She was her last attempt to be that girl that she was before the rape, to believe in good things, that good things could happen to her and when she lost their baby, god just thinking it still hurt so badly.

Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<br>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win

Bianca sat up a bit in the water her eyes blinking away the tears that came. When she lost the baby, she lost her hope. The darkness and Michael and his legacy just over took her. And then Cecelia came to her home and announced that she and Maggie were sleeping with each other, it was too much. She ran, just like she had done before. She ran and she put as much distance, women, and time between them as she could. But now she couldn't run anymore. Their dream child, who wasn't just a dream anymore but real life person in the flesh, a child who was proof that the love they had wasn't just a fling, not a dream not a mistake. He was here in this city with his mother, waiting for her to come claim him.

_And maybe the life they should have had?_

**Brooklyn, New York**

But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<p>

Maggie lay curled up in her bed clutching Christian's favorite Giants jersey. She stared at the little album lying next to her on the bed. She stared at the picture of she and Bianca and Miranda, they were so young back then. She was so young and happy and now she just young and haunted. The sadness of the loss of her family had seeped into her soul and now it was seeping into her son's. She turned on her back and stared into nothingness. It all came back to her. No matter how much she ran from it. No matter how many women she fucked and lord knows she had bedded so many women since Bianca it was almost sad. None of them were the brunette.

None of them touched her the way Bianca did. No matter how much they'd try she could never find it in herself to make love to another woman again. She could only fuck them into unconsciousness, give them orgasm after orgasm. But never could she make love. That required to much of her heart, a heart that was bound in years of pain and regret. It literally hurt to feel.

And yet without her little boy here to distract her, without a woman writhing underneath her, and without hours of hours of work in a hospital she just could not keep _her _at bay tonight.

"_You are so beautiful" the blond whispered_. _Bianca lay nude on top of her, the feelings in her chest threatened to overtake her as she felt tears slowly slip out on to her cheeks._

"_Maggie what's wrong am I hurting you. Is this to fast?" Bianca said her voice laced with concern, her dark eyes worried as the flutter over her face. _

_The blond shook her head silently as she felt soft fingers gently wipe her tears away. "I never felt this way before" she whispered._

"_Are you scared?" Bianca asked gently as she leaned over her. _

"_That's just it" Maggie smiled weakly. "For the first time in life I'm not afraid Bianca" This brought a smile to the brunette who leaned down and dusted the smaller woman's' mouth with her lips, gently kissing her before she pulled back._

"_I just never made love to anyone before" Maggie said caressing the brunettes check and jaw line with her fingers. "I need you to know that B. this …its means something to me to be here with you like this" she said hoarsely._

"_Oh baby, I "the brunette was speechless. She kissed her then with all the pent up desire she'd held for four years. She felt the petite hands of her lover gripping her shoulders and dragging her nails down her shoulder blades to rest on her naked waist. Maggie pulled her up then to settle on her hip, as their legs intertwined._

_Bianca broke from the kiss with a gasp when she felt Maggie's thigh come into contact with her aching flesh. "Oh God" she looked down into heavy laden hazel eyes, seeing the need reflected there. "Let me show how good it can be" she asked as she dusted kisses all over the blonds face before deeply kissing her mouth. _

_Her tongue traveled down to pert tanned breast, where she lavished attention to each until she could feel the slight woman trembling underneath her, fingers tugging through her dark hair, bringing her up for yet another deep sinking kiss._

_Bianca pulled back breathlessly, her head resting against Maggie's sweaty shoulder. Her breast swayed gently against the blond and moaned when she felt deft fingers caressing them, thumbnails raking over her nipples, increasing the scorching heats between her legs. She looked deeply into her lovers eyes. "I wanna feel you Maggie, I wanna be inside you baby." She said hotly as her fingers scraped the soft crisp curls. "You're so wet" her voice was deep with desire_

_The blond could only swallow against the assault on her sense, her eyes filled with overwhelming desire. "Please"_

"_Please what baby, tell me, say it" Bianca commanded feeling so much more confident than she'd ever felt with any other woman._

"_Touch me, take it" she gasped as she felt fingers dive deep inside, her hips straining upward at the contact. _

"_I don't wanna take it baby" Bianca mumbled as she kissed and sucked on the blond pulse point of her neck before licking her jaw line and kissing her kiss swollen lips. "I want you to give it to me Maggie" she husked, eyes dark with lust. "Can you give me everything. I want all of you Maggie. All" she said overwhelmed with her own desire. She wanted to possess the smaller woman, with a need that she had never known. She wanted to erase everyone that came before. Her fingers began to pump her quick and hard. _

"_Oh god Bianca!" Maggie gasped her voice raising has her hips moved frantically. Bianca's own hips rode the blonds thigh, leaving a trail of wet heat. The blond's eyes threaten to shut._

"_No baby, I want you to watch. " Bianca said hotly kissing her lips. "I want you to watch me make love to you Margaret. Watch me make you cum" she commanded as her own eyes guided her down to where her fingers pumped into the heated flesh of her lover. She added another finger and was rewarded with a voracious moan that echoed through the house._

_Maggie's hand was wound in the dark chocolate tresses of Bianca's head at the base of her neck, while her other hand held tightly to her waist as rocked with the brunettes expert fucking. _

"_You feel so good Bianca" she groaned glancing up into dark eyes before gazing back down between their bodies. "Please don't…don't…oh god!...don't stop"_

_The brunette was awe struck at the abandon at which the smaller woman lost herself. Her body responding to her every touch, hips moving in perfect sync with her fingers, drawing her deeper and deeper and God! Still deeper into her depths. She could feel herself teetering on the edge. "You're so fucking beautiful bear, cum for me Maggie…" she gasped before she covered her mouth with consuming kiss._

_Maggie's hand moved to grip at her lover's ass and waist as she arched into each thrust. "That's it Bianca', deeper baby. Ohhh fuck! _

"_You're so tight Maggie…feel so good baby. I gonna cum bear, cum with me" Bianca groaned , shaking from her own desire. Her thumb swirled tight circles over the blonde's clit as she felt her walls suck her in and begin to constrict. But it was Maggie's body trembling and heaving underneath her own body and the sound her literally screaming her name out that sent her over the edge with her lover. _

_Bianca lay collapsed against her lover, Maggie's arms wrapped around her, her head cradled against the blonds neck. "You're mine Maggie, Finally you're mine and I'll never let you go" she whispered as hot tear fell against the blond._

_Maggie held her tightly overcome with emotion. "It's ok baby, shh, Its always gonna be you B. I'll never love another, I promise" she whispered into the dark._

Maggie pressed her hand against her heart, tears threatening to fall.

I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where I felt somethin' die  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh<p>

Oh, no  
>Let it burn, oh<br>Let it burn  
>Let it burn<p>

"It's still you Bianca. God help me I just can't shake you" she said turning over to bury her head into her pillow, letting the exhaustion take her.

**Pine Valley**

The phone rang insistently and Kendall Slater was not someone that you wanted to wake up in the middle of the night. The brunette turned to see her husband out cold to the world and knew it would be up to her to get the phone or let it keep her from a good night's sleep.

Recognizing the Valley Inn number on the caller id she answered with confusion in her sleep laden voice. "Who is this and why are you calling my house at this ungodly hour?"

"I see you're rude even in your sleep" the voice said sarcastically

Kendall felt as if someone had thrown cold water on her face. Reese, what the fuck are you doing in Pine Valley and why are you calling my house!" she hissed.

"You have something I want"

"oh I know I do and you better believe you're sure as hell not going to get him" Kendall said angrily

"Babe who are you talking to?" Zach mumbled as he turned over to see his wife sitting up in their bed with bed head and scowl on her face.

"I'm not talking about Zach I meant my daughter" Reese sighed.

"You don't have a daughter bitch and if you want to take the next breath I suggest you get your ass out of town!" Kendall said rising from the bed to pace while throwing contemptuous glances and her confused husband.

"Thank to my ex wife and her little girlfriend I haven't seen my child in years!" Reese snapped. "I want her back"

"You must be high Reese, Bianca finally found out what a lying little whore you really are" Kendall said gleefully.

"Are you still mad because Zach gave us the little girl he never could give you?" she snickered. "Who was the lying whore then, I think it was you precious baby sister"

"I swear to god when I see you… thats your narrow ass" Kendall threatened as she stared out the window. She had half a mind to head straight to Ryan and Greenlee's and get her best friend and head over there and kick some ass.

"Relax, we both know that Gabby is just a bad reminder of something everyone in that family would like to forget" Reese said changing tactics. "I'm offering fair exchange" she said simply

"Exchange,! Kids aren't purses" Kendall huffed

"I don't know. You see have something that Bianca would want more than she would want to keep me from my daughter's life" Reese said smugly

"Oh I have your attention I see" she smiled. "I tried to wait Bianca out, but she has made it hard for me to have any kind of success since our split and her insistence that I not be allowed anywhere near my daughter"

"Gabby doesn't even know who you are" Kendall interrupted.

"Yes I'm aware of that" Reese ground out. "But just because a child doesn't know his mother doesn't mean they shouldn't have the opportunity to get to know them" she said cleverly. "I have a feeling Bianca would feel that way"

**Kendall's eyes widen. How the hell would this bitch know about** **Christien?**

Zach stared bewildered at his wife, his hand in a "what" position. Kendall shook him off. Her attention back to the viper on the phone, She was seething. If this bitch had something to do with why Bianca and her son were apart, her hands clenched at the thought. Just what the hell had happened all those years ago in Paris and how the hell did Reese get involved. Thinking quickly she spoke fast. "Alright bitch, I'm intrigued but let's be clear, if what you're selling turns out to be bullshit I will send your ass packing."

"Its not believe me, but why should I trust you to help me" the woman said mistrustfully.

"You called me Reese. Not Zach or Bianca, but me. The balls in your court"

*silence*

"I don't have all night Williams"

"Ok fine but how do I know you will get Bianca to get me visitation rights" she hedged

"You don't, but you're going to have to have something very powerful for her to even consider it" Kendall said fishing a just a bit.

"You let me worry about that"

"Ill come see you at Bianca's office at the Miranda Center, she's out of town for the weekend and it will be closed" Kendall said carefully.

"Why there!" the woman snapped

"Because I don't want everyone to know you're here bitch!" Kendall huffed angrily. "Unless you would like to have a run in with my mother?"

She left the statement hanging in the air.

"yea that's what I thought, tomorrow at 1pm" Kendall hung the phone up.

"What the hell was that!" Zach said empathically, a smirk on his face. "What are you planning?"

"I'm about to trap a snake my love" Kendall said climbing in the bed to straddle her husband's lap.

"Oh really" he grinned

"Yes babe and I need you to get Tad to get ass over to Bianca's office and tap it so we can catch the bitch once and for all" Kendall smiled deviously.

"By bitch I take it you mean Reese" he said kissing her neck.

She nodded mutely against him, her fingers gripping the nape of his hair.

"This is turning me on" he grinned against her as he turned them over.

"I noticed" she laughed …."Tomorrow I finally get my revenge on that skank for all she's down to my family" Kendall moaned…her eyes bright with devious intentions.

Tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N So, I'm literally making this story up as I go, LOL. But I do have a general idea where I want to go and end and a list of characters that will key in the story. So I will be introducing them and their connection to BAM as time passes. So I will start by saying .that I will be introducing crossover characters from Son of Anarchy and Lost Girl( minus the fae powers ). Jax Teller and Bo and Kenzi mainly.

**Set Fire to the Rain 8/?**

_**Charming, Ca**_

"I can't believe this is where we have to hole up" Anna Devane said clucking her teeth, nose in the air. "This shit hole of town"

Aiden Devane simply chuckled, lightly elbowing his older cousin in the ribs., . "There is a minor in the back seat" he said stopping the car. "And anyway you said a nice safe place" he grinned as he looked across the street.

"It's a fucking Biker Haven" she said grimly, taking in the Teller Morrow Auto Body shop. They stepped out the black Ford Escape that Aiden had bought as soon as he got the call from Anna. Aiden smiled at the prudish look of disgust on his cousins face as she perused the venue. "Its what Maggie wanted Anna" he reminded her as he slipped his dark Ray Bans over his eyes, the California sun was brighter than any he had witness, he could feel a sweat breaking out on the back of his neck. Not that he was complaining.

It did have its perks being a super agent and of course coming from a wealthy family, old English money. A life of adventure and danger, Anna herself had lived it for over 40 years. But this was a personal job, a family matter and Maggie was family as far as the Scopio-Devane's were concerned so money had never been object. It was just lucky he was in the Bahamas' handling a discreet situation for a client when his cousin called. He agreed to meet Anna with Chris in Miami where they finished the rest of the trip by auto. Anna took another disapproving look around the complex and muttered. "An illegal biker haven.

"Come on let's get the little one" he grinned as he opened the passenger door to a just awakening Christien. The little boy looked around with a stretch, the light flooding in from the opened door disorientating him. "are we here" he asked for the thousandth time since they hit the road.

Anna quickly made her way over to him helping him out of the truck, his white Choppers shirt sticking to his sweaty back. "Unfortunately we are" she sighed as he stared with her at the large metal gate that was slowly opening as a parade of bikers and their nosy bikes drove in.

"Let me do the talking this time?" Aiden smirked as they crossed the street and waited at the open gate.

"Can I help you?" a young biker said giving Anna a thorough once over before he directed his attention to Aiden. "Oh shit Aiden is that you man!" he said excitedly.

Christien stared at the slender man, he wore a leather cut off like the one his uncle Jax always wore. He had brown skin and Mohawk with tattooed bolts on either side of his head. He looked funny but had kind brown eyes , something that made the young boy trust him.

"Juice! You skinny wanker what is up" Aiden smiled as they pulled each other in for a brotherly hug.

"I didn't recognize you in all that damn black man, you looked like a narc" he accused the Brit as he escorted them into the compound. Anna held Chris's hand tightly as they made their way over to the main building. She didn't like Charming, never had. But Maggie had ties here and so that meant she had ties here as well.

"I'm here to see Jax, its important?" Aiden said as they walked in to the Clubs main hang out.

"Don't touch anything Christien" Anna admonished as she watched a number of scantily clad women in enter and exit room arms wrapped around rough looking men with various degrees of unkept beards. "Wouldn't want to catch anything" she muttered as they made their way over to the bar.

"Still a judgmental bitch I see, English" a woman's voice floated over roughly. Anna's steel heel sleek black boots came to a clip clopping stop. She turned, hand still clutching Chris's as she took in the sight that belong to the voice.

"Gemma"

"Anna"

**Pine Valley, Pa**

Jr Chandler had turned out to be even worse than his father . Tad had no choice but to admit that fact. It didn't mean he didn't love the man as his son because he did and always would, but the facts were the facts. The older Martin sighed as he took in another drink with his best friend Jessie Hubbard. The judge had ruled that Marissa would retain temporary custody of AJ for now. But the fight was far from over. Tad worried for AJ. He was turning into a bully and he didn't like that one bit. Marissa tried as hard as she could be she fighting a losing cause, AJ was a Chandler and everyone knew the Chandlers were damaged goods.

"Hey man, what's got you so serious?" Jessie said nudging his friend.

"Just wondering where it all went wrong ya know. Jr and Jaime were so close back in the day" Tad sighed

"From what I heard a woman ended all that and you know it, but really man young James is doing well in law school, so what the big deal" Jessie said sipping his beer.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling ya know"

Jessie simply shrugged, palming his goatee thoughtfully. "did opal give you another reading?" he joked which brought a weak smile from his friend.

"No brother, I'm not that crazy. " he sighed. "I know Jr Jessie. If things don't go his way-"

"Then he will have to get over it" Jessie said sharply. "That's the problem with that family, always thinking they're above everyone."

"Maybe so friend but AJ has been changing lately and I don't like it and there's nothing I can do" he sighed taking a deep gulp of his Budweiser.

"Let's pray the courts see it your way" Jessie said finally seeing there was no way that he would lift his friend's somber mood.

"I hope so but at the same time I'm really afraid for Marissa and Bianca if the judge does see it Marissa's way" he said quietly.

Jessie stilled beside him. "You don't think"

"I can't forget that when Bianca learned Miranda was her daughter she went flying over a terrace and Jr was present! He has been running all over town swearing to God that he will not let his son be raised by lesbians, Jessie he hates Bianca. I see it in his eyes and I know what he's capable of when he is wounded" Tad finished with an exhaling breath. "It would kill Dixie if he did something"

"Hey, we aren't going to let him ok. We won't" Jessie promised with a clap of hand on his friends back.

**Elsewhere**

Colby Chandler and Marissa Tasker had grown to be like sisters over the years. She fully believed AJ would be better off away from her brother and their family drama. She loved Jr but he had changed and not for the better. As she sat in her ex sister in law's home she noticed sadness in her eyes. "What's up Riz, you worried about the custody hearing?"

The red head shook her head slightly as she found herself staring out her window. "No, I mean I am for AJ's sake but it's just everything" she said thoughtfully.

"Everything what?" the blond asked from the couch.

Marissa turned to her, eyes worried. "AJ is turning into some tween cliché, Jr is just a walking homophobia ad and my girlfriend is shutting down on me" she with a crack in her voice.

Colby reached for her, beckoning her to join her on the couch. "Bianca? Is there something going wrong with you two?"

Marissa willed the tears not fill her eyes or the fear in her voice not to show, neither of which happened. She clutched at the blonds hand. "I truly don't know what's going on Colby. Bianca has been" she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What? She's been what?" Colby pressed.

"I want to blame it on the situation now but I can't even?" Marissa sighed, her mind still trying to wrap around the idea that the woman she loved had a child, a love child out there with her cousin. The cousin everyone in town swore the brunette never had gotten over, the woman she had loved in secret for years. She shuddered at thought of Maggie coming into her lives'.

It was a selfish thought. She hated feeling this way. Bianca had to be going through one hell of a rollercoaster right now. She had a child she never knew. A child she never got hold or be present for at his birth. If the red head knew anything about Bianca Montgomery it was that she loved her children. And so knowing this, she knew that it didn't matter if she had missed his birth, first words, steps, day at school, she would love him. She'd spend the rest of her life trying to make it up, which meant they would spend the rest of their lives with Maggie, she shuddered again.

"Marissa are you ok hun, do want me to turn up the heat" Colby asked worriedly

"I'm sorry, Its just there's a lot going on" she said clearing her voice and head. She wasn't sure if the brunette wanted this to be common knowledge. But she couldn't hold on to all the doubts and question in her head. "Bianca has son, with my cousin Maggie" she blurted out

Colby looked on in stunned silence.

Marissa was up and pacing, her hand on her heart. "I know its crazy but trust me he's hers. I saw him, his picture. He, he has her, well everything" she breathed out.

"Hold on, just calm down you're going too fast" the young woman said. "Bianca didn't know, I mean how did she not know?"

"I don't know, she didn't bother to really go into it with me. She just left." Marissa says half angry and half heartbroken. "She's been so closed off to me lately Colby"

"Oh honey, it's a lot to take in ok, I'm sure she's just processing it all" Colby offered.

The older woman shook her head.

"It's more, I feel like Bianca has been, oh god I don't know!" she said throwing her hands up in there air. "Miranda hates me, Gabby is just five and she barely registers me as nothing more than mommy's girlfriend who lives at another house. I mean, I have wanted to be a real family with Bianca for the last few years and always, always Bianca's held back" Marissa said angrily as the tears she'd been holding back fell finally.

"Come on red, Bianca, she's been through a lot, the divorce and all" Colby tried again. "You know she loves you, you know this"

Marissa sighed tipping her head back, eyes shut tight. "I do, I just wonder"

"wonder what?"

"Does she love my cousin too?" she finally spoke the words.

Colby was up and over to her friend pulling her in for a comforting hug. She rubbed her back gently as the older woman cried. "You have to calm down girl, Maggie hasn't even stepped foot in town and you're already losing it" she smiled. She pulled back, brushing away the tears from Marissa's cheek with her fingertips. "They have a child together and Bianca has to deal with Maggie because of that. Only because of that! Just like you and Jr. I mean hell, she hasn't tried to contact her in years and probably never would have. Does that sound like love to you" Colby said with a smile.

It made sense.

The red head shook head with a weak smile. "Thank you for being here" she said

"Not a problem. Just relax and ait for your girl to get home ok. Once she does you two can work this all out together" Colby said giving her little shake.

Marissa nodded mutely. Colby was right. Maggie Stone was nothing more but a first love. Everyone had those; a love that had been built when they were just kids really, nothing as mature as what she shared with the brunette. Maggie was not a threat.

_She hoped._

**Charming, California**

"I can't believe you came back here" Gemma laughed as she poured another shot of vodka and passed it over to the Brit. "You fucking hate this place" she laughed throatily.

"Its dusty and its hot and its full of porn chicks and men who don't shave!" Anna scoffed.

Both women threw their heads back with laughter.

"Oh well, would you prefer porn dicks to chicks, cuz that could be arraigned" Chibs said with his thick Scottish brough .

"Chibs you sod!" Anna smiled rising to be pulled into a big bear hug. "Don't tell me you're still after being a rebel at your age" she grinned

"Hey! I take offense to that, we can't all age as well you slim" He grinned back, taking a seat at the table. "What the hell are you after, you hate the club. As I recall back in Belfast –"

"awe yes Belfast 96" Anna said with a faint smile "where I saved your ass…again" she winked.

"You're the only English fuck that I ever loved" he said kissing her cheek

"Sweet talker this one is" Anna said looking around. "Ok where the hell did my nephew go" she said quickly.

"Relax Juice took him out to the garage to look at some bikes" Gemma said.

"Great, I'm sure Maggie will love that" Anna sighed to herself, as she turned down the offered shot from Chips.

"How is the wee lass, I haven't seen her since she stitched Jax up a few years back" he said taking a shot.

"Yeah how's your niece" Gemma asked sincerely

Anna sighed.

"I don't know actually, I really don't, that's why I need Jax. He's her best friend" Anna started

"Oh is that what they're calling" Gemma choked with laughter.

Anna gave her a steady look.

"Oh come on Slim, you and I both know they were fuck buddies who happened to become friends by accident" Gemma laughed at the disapproving look she received.

"Nothing wrong with that in my book" Chibs laughed.

"There's a lot of things that's ok in your book" Anna quipped to her friend.

"You are a prude" Gemma said calmly.

"Do we really have to have this conversation again?" Anna sighed leaning back in her chair.

"The one where you tell me my son is not good enough for your niece" Gemma said sitting back in her chair.

"Ok ladies, let's not get pissy" Chibs said warily. "Love she's a trained killer, you might want to keep that in mind" he said with a shit eating grin toward Gemma.

Anna relaxed her stance a disarming " I come in peace" smile on her face. "Jax is a good man, in a bad situation Gemma. And Maggie has been in bad situation after bad situation. She doesn't need that and we both know it" She said softly

Gemma nodded curtly, she knew Anna was a friend despite it all. She'd helped the club however reluctantly and Maggie Stone had saved Jax's live once upon time. For that she owed the Devane's her loyalty. And she was loyal if not always trustworthy. Throwing her hands up in surrender she smiled …"Ok Ok, not like it matters, Jax and Maggie make better friends and I for one and happy for it"

"Speaking of, where the hell is he?"Aiden said approaching the group

"What's up AD" Chibs said giving a firm handshake.

"Nothing mate, just looking for Jax," Aiden sighed, the road trip getting the best of him.

"Someone calling my name" Jax smiled a roguish grin to the group.

**New York, New York**

Maggie felt like hell. She hadn't slept well at all. She missed her son and she was angry. Angry for the feelings that Reggie and Robin had stirred in her, like it was somehow her fault Bianca had turned her back on Chris.

She sighed scrubbing a hand over her face as she lay on the on call room bunk. Maybe it was. God if only she hadn't gone to Cecelia's that night. If only. But what else could I do?

"_I need you to c-come get me" the voice stammered_

"_Maggie, ce qui est mauvais amour" the woman replied quickly_

"_Cecelia please English" Maggie stammered as she shook from the chill of the Parisian Rain. _

"_Sorry sorry. Where are u" CC said quickly._

"_45 Avenue des Ternes" Maggie said as her teeth chattering. "Shh baby its ok" _

"_Maggie is Miranda with you!"_

"_CC please just get here?"_

The brunette snapped her eyes open suddenly; she refused to go there again. Her heart was racing as she sat up.

"**Paging Dr. Maggie Stone to the Pediatric front desk" **

"Forget about it Stone. Just forget it" she said shakily as she pushed herself up from the bed and made her way out of the on call room. Another day another catastrophe, sometimes she wondered why she ever chose this field. The field where kids died if she couldn't save them, as she walks down the corridor she smiled a faint smile. She knew why she chose the field. Her son was one of those kids and someone, a very special someone had saved his life.

"_Are you sure its safe for him to come home?" Maggie asked trepidly_

"_of course, Maggie. He's been here for three months. Everything is developmentally ready for your son to be released, I promise it" the dr with the beautiful hazel eyes said. "you've been pumping right?" _

"_Yes, I have, I still want to keep him on the breast milk, I did leave enough before I left right" she had worried. _

"_Maggie relax u did fine, and the breast milk is best for him since he was pre mature. So I recommend you keep it up as long as you can. I know it might be hard with six more months of internship left though" Cara smiled weakly_

"_No, I'll do it" She said fiercely, looking down at a now smiling baby boy. "I'd do anything for him" she whispered, a overwhelming realization filling her. She was his mother, he wasn't hers biologically, at least not wholly, thanks to her cousin Trey he did have Bennet blood in him as did Maggie and those inherited their one family trait, hazel eyes. But he was her son, she carried him and kept him safe as long as she could and then she'd worried herself sick over him for months praying he didn't die. It was her body that would nourish him and her love that would guide him. It wasn't supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be Bianca and she, not her all alone, but then she was used to being alone. She smiled as he clutched at her finger. She wasn't alone anymore she was a mother and she would never let anyone take him away from her. _

"_I can't thank you enough Cara, if it weren't for you and Robin" the blond said tearfully._

"_Hey that's what friends are for? Cara smiled hugging her friend gently. They both turned and looked down at the little bundle in the incubator. "He's so beautiful, look at all that hair" she smiled_

"_I know" Maggie said sadly. She had really hoped she would be bringing Bianca home with her when she returned a few weeks ago, but the brunette had made it clear. She didn't want a relationship anymore and Maggie would not trap her. "I'm going to miss you Cara, first Robin leaving for Port Charles in 6 months now you heading to Dr without Borders." Maggie sniffed. _

"_I know, I feel like you've become my best friend over these past four months" Cara sighed. "You and Robin, but my brother needs me and he's very protective" she said simply_

_Maggie knew there was more to the story but wasn't about to push the woman who saved her son. "well I hope he know's I'm very pissed at him" Maggie pouted_

"_you know once the little one gets older you can always join up with up with Griffin and me. " she offered._

"_Bring a toddler to a war torn country, not likely" Maggie laughed_

"_We hope to be in calmer places in a few months, Griff wants to set up in Rio in a few years, that's not as dangerous as the Sudan" she smiled_

"_Just be careful" Maggie smiled_

_**Paging Dr Castillo**_

"_Oh that's me, I'll swing by your place or where going back to CC's " she paused when Maggie just shrugged. " Well I find you either way and see you and the munchkin after my rounds" she said quickly_

_Maggie's heart lurched at Miranda's nickname. She wondered would Miranda have been happy to have a little brother. She and Bianca had spoken to her about it and she had smiled and requested a sister. Maggie couldn't help but smile at the thought. She probably doesn't even remember me anymore Maggie thought miserably._

"_Hey there little lady" Aiden called, he was flanked by Anna and Robin in her scrubs._

"_What are you guys doing here?" Maggie said incredulously. Aiden was holding a car seat while Anna had balloons and teddy bears in her hand. _

"_We're here to take you home?" Robin smiled._

_Maggie shuddered, tears threatening. She didn't have a home. She had to leave the penthouse after Bianca had left her and the only place she could go was to a run down one bedroom studio. It wasn't long before Cecelia tracked her down and discovered her pregnant state. Even though she was angry at the woman she had proven to be a good friend. She was the one who pushed Maggie to get in touch with Anna. It was a good thing she did because it was not a month later that she went into pre term labor. If not for Robin and Cara she would have died she and the baby. _

"_Home" she croaked out_

"_Maggie I know you didn't think we would let you take that baby back to that dump" Anna said directly_

"_I can't afford to pay " Maggie began her chest constricting_

"_Hey, we're family" Robin said offended. "You're moving in with Mom and me at the manor outside of Paris. "It will be a bit of a commute for you to finish your internship but I think you can do it" she said hugging her friend._

_Anna wrapped her arms around the young girl along with Aiden until you couldn't see her shaking frame between them._

"_We love you kiddo, and we're here for you and the baby" Anna said kissing the top of her head._

Maggie shook her head of the thought, tears clouding her eyesight.

"Dr Stone you have a visitor" the nurse said as Maggie turned in the direction of the woman's eyesight.

The air rushed out of her body as she felt herself glued to the spot in the hall. "Oh my god" she breathed out, hands trembling.

**Pine Valley, Pa**

Miranda Mona Montgomery was best loved of all the kids in the family, hell, in the whole town if one were honest. Yet it never seemed to bother anyone. It was like her cousins and sisters and friends knew she was special. What made her special no one knew, adults wouldn't talk about it. Her mother never liked to talk about why there were no baby pictures of Miranda when she was very very small like Spike, Ian or Gabby had.

Miranda was not a fool; she had her mother's beauty, at touch of the Kane flair for drama and her aunts personality unfortunately. She knew when people were bullshitting her. She was a lot like her aunt Kendall in that way and because of this she knew two things. Never lie to her Aunt and she could read her mother like a book. It was how she knew her mother was not truly happy with Marissa.

It was why she could never get on board with anything involved with Marissa. Its why when Marissa asked her mother to move into a home with her and AJ she had been adamant that she would not go, in fact she did the only thing she could do to make her mother say no to her girlfriend, she asked about her father. Miranda knew the mere mention of her father could get her mother to agree with anything she asked. She hated bringing him up though. Her mother would be withdrawn and quiet for days and her Aunt Kendall would come over and stay. Something bad happened and she could feel it yet she couldn't bring herself to ask what. It scared her. She kept quiet. There was also another reason. Miranda hated AJ and his father. She had bad feelings whenever they were around. The way Jr looked at her sometimes made her feel weird. He was always angry and AJ had begun to talk badly about her mother. She didn't like Crystal. There was something shady and mistrustful about that woman and Dr. David. Her Aunt absolutely hated them and Miranda knew if Kendall hated someone that much it was for a good reason. She loved her mother but she was good and sweet. She never liked to hate anyone. Miranda loved her mother desperately but she knew she was not like her in that way. She knew parents were not perfect, she could see that just looking at her Uncle Ryan and Kendall. They fought constantly over Spike, which was funny since her cousin could barely stand his father, well his real father. Spike loved Zach like Miranda loved Maggie. He couldn't stand the idea of someone saying Zach wasn't he real dad. Zach raised him, Zach loved him, Zach loved his mother. That's all Spike needed. It was all Miranda needed to know Maggie loved her and her mother.

She didn't know why Maggie had left. Her nana Erica said once Maggie had done something bad to her mother and it was her fault. Miranda stopped talking to her for a week. That happened six months ago. Miranda was trying to be patient and wait for her mother to come home with the woman she considered her long lost mom. She knew it was cheesy, she was after all 11. But she couldn't' help it. She'd found old picture albums in their attic 6 months ago and all the memories came back. She always told people her memory was quite clear from the age of 3 on and it was. But time had blurred some of those memories.

But armed with pictures of Maggie and her memories of baths, and songs, and picnics and laughter she knew Maggie was real. She missed her. Spike was the only she could confide in fully.

"What's the matter cuz" the boy with the straight brown hair and bright blue eyes smiled. He plopped down on Mimo's bed.

"I had a nightmare last night" Miranda sighed

"You have bad dreams?" he grinned…"Big baby, you miss Aunt Binks"

"shut up Im serious" she said hitting him with a pillow.

He quieted down under her intense gaze. "Why didn't you tell mom?"

"I don't know?" Miranda said leaning back against the headboard.

"what happened, were their ghost?" he asked fearfully

Miranda chuckled; sometimes he really did act like the 9 year old he was.

"No Spike, but my ..Maggie was there" she said softly

"She was?"

"I don't know. I just know she was there and it was dark and cold and we were alone" Miranda said closing her eyes trying to remember

"Where was your mom, I mean Bianca" he clarified. It was hard keeping up

"I don't know Spike. I really don't. I was little I think, but I m sure it was me. It felt like me" she added when he looked confused. "She was scared, she was holding me so tight and she was scared" Miranda said in a small voice.

"It was just a dream. You miss her that's all, but your ma will fix it ok" he said hugging her quickly before pushing her away. "Let's go eat"

"Just a dream" Miranda mumbled as she went after him.

**Charming, Ca**

"Holy shit man" Jax smiled as he hugged Aiden tightly. "Long time no see brother"

Aiden smiled back. "I stay busy always in demand" he said as Jax made his way over to Anna.

"You just get better looking every year" he said as she hugged him

"and you are a shit talker" she reminded him.

"I don't deny it but its still true, you look great chief" he said as moved to kiss his mother on the cheek. "ma"

"Son" she nodded grimly. "How's Tara?"

Jax grimaced. "I went to see Thomas ma and he's fine, getting bigger every day. Just turned 6" Jax smiled as he took a seat.

"Hey don't sit man, take a walk with me?" Aiden said quickly

Jax nodded quietly as they made their way out of the club.

It was hot as hell outside and the place was bustling with activity. "what are you doing here man?" jax finally said.

Aiden dropped his shade over his eyes as they headed for the garage. "I'm here for Mags"

"she alright" Jax said suddenly concerned. Eight years ago his son was kidnapped. He and his crew had gone to Ireland to find them. In the end he had ended up letting Abel go to fine new parents in New Jersey. He was a changed man. Needing time away he, Chibs and his best friend Opie had opted to head to Europe for a breather and to procure a deal with some Russians. Things had gone badly and he was hurt. The blond man had ended up being chased through the back alleys of Paris and had finally been left with no choice but to whole up in a dump of place to recover. That's how he met a then pregnant Maggie, it was her dump and she nearly clubbed him to death with a baseball bat when he came crashing into her apartment window.

Lucky for him she was med student, she took the bullet out right on her kitchen table with nothing more than alcohol and her surgical knife for the pain. She saved his life and they were friends for life. With Interpol on his ass he had no choice but to hide in plain sight for the next few months. He was glad he did. She let him crash at her place and he kept a eye on her, she was alone and pregnant after all. He never got the full story of how she was left alone in her state but he did get that she was in love with a woman who broke her heart.

Just when he was well enough to get out of dodge in came her aunt, a damn ex Interpol agent. Luck on his side she knew Chibs, his ass was saved. That and the fact that he risked jail to take Maggie to the hospital when she went into pre mature labor. He'd called Robin and she was there in heartbeat making sure Maggie and her child lived. Losing Abel and then saving little Chris forged a bond between he and Maggie. He noticed he had bad habit of falling for doctors.

"Uncle Jax!" Chris yelled as he ran out to the older man. Jax lifted him in the air shocked to see the boy.

"Hey cowboy! What the hell you doing here and where's your mom?" he said hugging him close.

Chris looked on with sad hazel eyes. "She sent me away"

Jax looked to Aiden. "Don't ask me I just brought him here"

**New York, New York**

Bianca was vaguely aware that she was not breathing. She literally had to remind herself to breath. She took in the form of her ex, standing shell shocked at her appearance at her job. Maggie was quite honestly still the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Even now, dressed in nothing but form fitting blue scrubs and her now darken honey hair pulled back in a messy ponytail , Bianca couldn't breathe. Maggie stared her with wide hazel eyes, eyes Bianca couldn't look away from. Maggie, sweet tiny, petite , beautiful, Maggie. She seemed more mature yet not aged, never aged, just more beautiful, skin still sun kissed in a wonderful tan, lips still full , a powerful package that the brunette could not believe still had the power to make her body react to viscerally.

"Bianca" Maggie said softly, taking a few steps forward.

Bianca….God had words ever sounded so good. The brunette could literally hear the memories of Maggie calling her name out erotically pounding in her head.

"Bianca what are doing here" Maggie said again, her voice was harsh and her eyes glinting hard. The brunette recovered, reminding herself just who the hell was before her, the woman who kept her son from her.

"I'm here to see my son Maggie, or should I say our son" Bianca said with the lift of an eyebrow, her voice detached.

"No" Maggie said coldly and turned on her heel and walked away, leaving a stunned Bianca in her wake.

Tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

**Set Fire to the Rain 9/?**

New York, New York

The walls were closing in on Maggie. She couldn't wrap her head around how Bianca could be standing here demanding to see her son after all these. Truthfully she couldn't comprehend her presence here at all. The little brunette had truly believed she would never lay eyes on Christien's mother after the last visit from Reese. She walked briskly willing herself not to hear the sound of Bianca's heels clattering after her.

"Margaret!" Bianca all but shouted as she yanked the smaller woman's arm effectively stopping her and bringing her back against the taller woman's body.

_~"shhh you have to stay. Fix this. We can fix it but you can't run away from again!"~_

Bianca stood blinking down at petite brunette as she felt a shiver pass through Maggie's body against her hand. They stood toe to toe, a mere inches from each other's personal space. Maggie closed her eyes against the anger in Bianca's eyes willing herself to remain still.

_~"Stay, make it stop, please_"~

Bianca's swallowed hard, the hand gripping the smaller woman's arm lessoning as she shook her head slightly, Maggie's words breaking through the haze. "You're hurting me"

The brunette flinched.

_~"you're hurting me"~_

Maggie bit her bottom lip as she shuffled her feet, looking back up into confused chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry, I… I would never" Bianca stammered, pressing a hand to her forehead.

She told herself Bianca didn't deserve her concern, Maggie wanted to continue to nurse the anger and hate for this woman that she had started years ago. Yet in the moment, watching her shake from uncertainty and memories lost she couldn't bring herself not to react.

"Bianca you need to sit down" she said softly, gently leading the woman to an empty on call room. Flicking the light on, she eased the brunette into a plush chair and placed herself on the small bed across from her. They sat silently as each tried to gather themselves. Maggie decided to end the reprieve.

"I don't understand why you're here?" She said truly sincere, trying to keep the bitter edge out of her voice.

Bianca's head snapped up, dark orbs watching her intently, incredulously. "How could I not be"

Maggie leaned back against the wall, folding her legs Indian style. Slowly she shook her head, tears threatening. "Bianca do you realize how long it's been since you and I have been in each other's presence?"

The brunette nodded mutely. She pinned the little brunette with a long hard glance. "Is that what this is all about Maggie, punishment?" Bianca said raggedly. She had tried to think of every reason the woman would have had to not reveal to her, Christien's existence, yet could only agree upon one.

"Punishment" Maggie said sitting up eyes blinking. "That's what you think?"

Bianca set straighter in her seat. "What else could I think? I mean, is this because I've kept Miranda from you" Bianca swallowed, hating the reaction she saw in the woman. Maggie's body literally jerked from hearing her daughter's name. Cold dark hazel eyes stared at her pointedly, glassy in a effort to keep stubborn tears at baby. When the little brunette spoke again it was with a somewhat shaky voice.

"I wasn't trying to punish you Bianca, Chris is all I had and I" her voice broke with emotion. "I couldn't lose another child" she whispered as a tear slipped down her flushed cheek.

Bianca nodded quietly. Her anger at the loss of time with her child was still there yet she wanted more than anything to understand how they could have gotten to this. She didn't know how to react. She only knew that she hurt, they both hurt.

"Bianca I still don't understand why you're here and why now" Maggie said trying to get her thoughts out. She was confused as hell as to why the brunette suddenly had maternal feelings to her son after so adamantly refusing to even see him years ago. The pain of that rejection had left the young doctor bitter and jaded; she had never been the same afterwards. And yet here she stood talking as if she were just now finding out she had a son?

"Maggie I-"

**Beep Beep Beep**

Maggie looked down at the pager attached to her scrub bottoms. She looked almost apologetically at the brunette as she hopped off the bed, Bianca rising with her from the chair. "It's a trauma, I have to go" she said quickly yanking open the door and stepping out into the hallway.

Bianca followed. "Maggie we have to discuss this" she said firmly yet softly.

Maggie eyed her suspiciously yet relented. "I know but right now I have a job to do ok" she said as she began to walk briskly towards the door of the emergency room. "You can't come beyond these doors" she said stopping, her hand gently touching the taller woman's hand.

"I'll wait for you" Bianca said stubbornly, which brought an unexpectant smile from the doctor. She felt a warmth spread throughout her just at the vision of it and it surprised her how much she had missed the feeling that Maggie's smile could bring her.

Maggie contemplated the woman standing before her, god she was beautiful. Standing there talking with her instead of shouting had a surprisingly calming effect on the petite brunette. It felt like her damn traitorous heart was giving in, desperate to finally heal after long years of suffering. She blinked up into chocolate eyes, maybe it was time to stop running and deal with things like an adult. Maybe she shouldn't have sent Chris away. Sighing, she resigned herself to the inevitable.

"Bianca, it looks like a shooting between rival gangs has broken out and I could be here hours" Mags said looking though windows as the ambulance approached. "Here, this is my number" she said quickly snatching a pin from her pocket, with a weak apologetic smile she wrote the numbers on the brunette palm. "We both know you would just track me down if I tried to run, obviously" she said stepping back. Bianca blinked at her mutely.

**Her touch was still electric**

The brunette stared into dark hazel eyes unable to speak. "Ok, but I'll be waiting" she said clearing her throat as the brunette disappeared behind the double doors.

Bianca's hand fluttered to her heart, as her phone rang in her pocket. Withdrawing it she smiled at the name flashing on the screen, Reggie.

**Charming, California**

Jackson Teller held the little boy he had come to love like his own as tightly as he could. He looked over to Aiden who had whipped his dark glasses down to cover his eyes against the bright light of the sun. Jax set the young boy down and ruffled his dark hair meeting the boy's brown eyes with a warm smile. "Its good to see you fry" he said as she guided the little boy over to his Harley.

"I missed you Uncle Jax" Chris said holding tightly to the older man's hand.

"Jackson!" Anna called as she exited the main building. Aiden, Jax and Chris all turned to see the woman gracefully approach them. Dressed in a pair of fitted slacks and light brown leather jacket, Anna still held that cat like gracefulness, she carried her body as agile as ever with quick reflexes.

"Hey there chief" Jax said pulling her into a hug. "What's going on here?" he motioned towards the little boy as he guided her away.

"It's a mess Jax" Anna sighed. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" 

"Of course we can, in fact" he paused hopping on his bike and offering his hand out to her with smile.

"You want me to get on that beast!" she protested with a hidden smile.

"Come on and ex spy afraid of little bike, I don't believe it" he smiled hand still extended.

Anna regarded the young man carefully. When she first met him years ago in Paris he was nothing but trouble and she told Maggie as much. But she had to admit, trouble had never looked so good. With his blond locks now cut close and his goatee cut low he looked quite handsome and less like biker trash. But beyond the blond hair, blue eyes and roguish smile he was still a man capable of dangerous intent. Not that he would ever hurt her niece and great nephew.

"Ok fine" she said as Aiden whooped behind her…she chuckled and hopped on securing herself behind the younger man, her hands wrapped tightly around his slim waist.

"put this on" he said handing her his helmet

"I wanna ride" Christien protested while Aiden held him by his small shoulders.

"I'll take you out later" Jax promised

"Oh you will?" Anna frowned

"Relax Anna I wouldn't let anything happen to him" Jax laughed as he kicked the kick stand back and started the engine which roared to life. "Now hold on… Aiden take Chris back to my place, keys under the mat" he said before he pushed off and he and Anna roared out of the complex.

Aiden watched them go with a smirk on his face. "you hungry little man?" he asked looking down at the boy who just squinted at him through the sun.

"Yeah, can we get a burger?"

"I know a place in town" Juice's voice floated over.

"Sounds good to me brother" Aiden smiled. "We'll take the truck"

Juice regarded little boy, taking in his appearance. Christien was handsome little boy he thought, but he needed a new wardrobe. Dressed in a white Choppers shirt and some jean shorts with a New York Yankees hat to cover that crop of dark hair it made him remember when he had been a kid growing up in NY. "First we have to get the little guy some new gear" he chuckled.

"New gear? Like new stuff?" Chris said animatedly

"Hell yea my man, if you gonna hang with the Samcro we gotta get you dressing better than this" he tapped the brim of the boys hat. "Follow me" he grinned as he started his engine.

**Elsewhere**

Jax cut the engine off waiting for his passenger to hop off the bike. They were at the commentary, a place he often found himself after his father's death. It was the safest place he knew to talk and be alone. Anna followed him silently. They walked through a weave of gravestones before they came to quiet spot under a tree not a few feet from John Tellers grave.

"So what's going on Anna, is Maggie in trouble" he said sinking down to the base of the tree. He watched the woman carefully for any sign of hesitancy or untruthfully. She was Maggie's guardian and surrogate mother but she was also a very powerful person in her right. The woman had connections deeper than the president and they stretched all over the world as he had witness himself years ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_flash back_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_So M&M why don't you just call this Bianca up and tell her she's a kid on the way" Jax started again. He was leaning back against the kitchen wall._

_Maggie sighed irritably, her hand rubbing her lower back. _

"_You ok?" he asked suddenly, he was by herself handing pressing on her lower back. He guided her over to the couch. "Mags I'm worried about you"_

"_Im fine Jackson" she said with a impish grin as he frowned at the use of his full name. "I just don't like talking about Bianca and you know this. Why is this bothering you so much?"_

_Jax folded his arms across his chest. "Where I come from a man doesn't run from his responsibilities. I don't care what happened, this is literally her kid!" he bellowed_

"_No!" Maggie snapped. "This is my kid, the moment I decided not to have an abortion he became mine" she exhaled tiredly, her hand rubbing over her swollen belly. She was six months pregnant. "He's all I have" she whispered emotionally. _

_Jackson moved to her side, tucking a stray honeyed hair behind her ear. "No, not ever again, you saved my life the night I came crashing through your window." He chuckled. "I owe you"_

"_You don't owe me Jax, we're friends although I never thought I would be friends with a criminal" she teased. "You're better than all that" she reminded him._

_He sighed, he heard it all from Tara his longtime girlfriend and ex. "Its in my blood Maggie. My family is in it like the mob. One day Ill be the president of the club. I cant escape it" he said with finality._

"_When are you going to go home?" Maggie asked quietly, ignoring the crap in her side. _

"_Hopefully your Aunt will come through with that safe passage though to Spain, I'll meet up with my boys when I get to New York" he said quietly. " I don't like leaving you here in your condition."_

_It was Maggie's turn to laugh. "Jax you aren't responsible for my condition"_

"_Maybe not but it's not right. If you would tell me more about this Bianca person I would dragging her ass right back here" he pouted_

"_But I won't so you won't be dragging anyone anywhere….Shit!" she gasped doubling over._

"_What is it!" he said right by her side in a moment._

"_I don't know!" Maggie inhaled, her face was contorted…"OH god! I feel!" _

"_What! What is it?" Jax voice was three octaves higher._

"_I'm bleeding!" Maggie groaned her, hand traveling down to her yoga pants. _

_Jackson pulled at the material, watching as a track of blood ran down her tan thighs, the air was thick with the smell. _

"_Jax" Maggie said weakly as she started to lose consciousness_

"_Mags!" he called out reaching for her cell phone he dialed Robin's number._

"_Hold on Mags!" he said cradling her head. _

_It took Robin all of five minutes to get the small apartment with Anna in tow. Jackson watched in horror as they performed a C section on the small woman. He was responsible to keep Maggie conscious as they hurried toward the hospital. _

_Robin had the baby in portable incubator checking his vitals. When they made it towards the hospital Jax carried in Maggie's near lifeless body, his hands caked with dried blood. He placed her slightly pale body on the gurney and didn't even notice when Anna was dragging him buy his jacket collar to the exit door._

"_Im not leaving" he said eyes red rimmed_

"_yes you are!" She barked her voice softening in a instance. "Look around Jackson, there are police everywhere. My nephew Aiden will escort you out of France to safe house. I promised Maggie and this is me keeping it" she said fearfully , she hugged him tightly. "I'll contact you and let you know how's she doing, I promise you" she said fiercely before pushing him towards Aiden who was just parking his car._

_She kept her promise. She got him out of the country and into America with out one glance from the authorities. _

"Jackson are you ok" Anna said touching his face lightly.

He blinked a few times clearing his head. "Yea I was just remembering the night we almost lost her ya know" he said clearing his throat.

"She's fine now Jax or at least I thought she was" came a clipped British reply.

"Why is Christien across the country Anna. Maggie never lets him out her sight. Now all of sudden he's here and she's there?" he asked skeptically.

"I know, she was mess when she called, by the time I got there she had him packed up to go. I think his biological mother wants him back" Anna said gravely. She watched as his eyes snapped with anger.

"She thinks she's gonna take him from Maggie after all this time" he said standing. "Over my dead body!"

"Jackson!"

"Fuck that, over her dead body!" he said pulling his piece from his waist, Anna gasped. She pushed his chest hard.

"So you're killing women now!" she asked angrily. "Does Maggie know about this change! My god! I brought you Chris!" she said turning.

Jax swore under his breath dropping the piece to the ground he caught her in two quick strides. "I don't kill women!"

Anna turned on him angrily. "Well I hope not!"

He ran a frustraded hand over his short blond hair. "I just got angry ok. Maggie doesn't deserve to lose that little boy."

"And she won't, honestly I think it might have something to do with Bianca's family more than Bianca herself." Anna said quietly.

He gave her a hard look.

"Jax I feel you should know despite what Maggie says or how she acts, she is still desperately in love with Bianca. If you ever hurt the woman she would never forgive you" Anna said pointedly. "She might even try to kill you for it and please do not think she wouldn't for one second"

Jax smiled a weak smile. "I know she's loves her. I've always known that. I wouldn't hurt a woman and not Maggie's woman." He sighed, but we can't let her family hurt Maggie either, I'll leave that up to you"

"Naturally, if the Kanes think they're gonna run roughshod over Maggie they have another thing coming." She winked.

**Pine Valley, Pa**

Kendall was sure she had paced a hole in the carpet by now. Reese was late and she was nervous or anxious to see what the bitch knew. She walked over to the glass vase and whispered. "Are you sure you can hear me, Tad?"

"yes" came a muffled reply. "I've got bugs all over the place"

"Good I don't want any technical difficulties" Kendall hissed.

"There won't be, she's entering the building now! And remember , be subtle!" he groaned

Kendall straightened herself, deciding to seat herself behind Bianca's desk. She took a steadying breath as the door creaked open. Her eyes focused on the tall slender blond woman in her presence. Reese Williams radiated arrogance and self assurance. The woman narrowed her eyes at Kendall and there was nothing but contempt and anger in them.

"Hello Kendall" she practically purred

"Hello Reese" Kendall said in a clipped tone. "Have a seat?"

Reese reluctantly approached the chair offered her in front of what she assumed was her ex wife's desk. Slowly she sat, her legs crossing at the knee. "I'm glad you agreed to hear what I have to say" she said

"That's all I've agreed to do" Kendall reminded her. "If you expect to even get visitations rights to Gabby, what you offering in return will have to be substantial"

The woman actually smirked at her, the brunette had to take a breath just to keep herself from climbing over that desk and punching her in the face.

"I'll think you'll find what I offer to be more than substantial" the blond said evenly

Tiring of this game Kendall sighed and leaned back into the leather chair. "Ok bitch, lets drop all the pretense. You and show me yours and Ill show you mine" she said folding her fingers across her chest. "Just what are you offering?"

There was silence as the blond contemplated her options.

"I'm getting really bored here, Williams." The brunette said deciding to change tactics. "You know I think this is bullshit" she said rising. "I don't think you have anything"

The look on the blonds' face was priceless as she rose quickly. "wait! I can you offer you Bianca's son!" she all but shouted.

Kendall stopped, remember to school her face in one of surprise, shock and disbelief. "Now I know you're lying. Bianca only has two children as you are well aware" Kendall said carefully.

"Oh really, then what's this?" Reese sneered reaching into her briefcase. She pulled out a thick file and tossed it on the desk. The brunette took her place behind the desk and began to flip through it.

She read silently stopping a few time to glance up at the smug look on the blonds face. Finally she put the file down turning her attention to the woman in front of her.

"Well?" Kendall stated, her face a mask of indifference.

"well what?" Reese snapped.

"Well I want to hear it from your goddamn mouth!" Kendall hissed. "From the beginning"

Reese sat back in her chair, unsure. "You have the report"

"From your goddamn mouth " Kendall growled again, in deadly tone

The woman decided not to push her luck.

"Fine," she cleared her voice and stood. She began to pace as she started in quiet voice. "when I met Bianca I was drawn to her and I loved her. I'd never loved a woman before but I loved her"

Kendall looked on skeptically.

"I did Kendall, I wanted to make her dreams come true. She was still so broken over Maggie Stone" the blond nearly spat the words out.

"how did you even know about Maggie" Kendall question, her eyebrow arching.

"I knew" she stammered. "I had Bianca's past lovers researched and I found about Maggie"

Kendall leaned forward on the desk. " Go on"

"Bianca was so hopeful and anxious to forget and for us to work, to be a family" Reese said softly. "I wanted that, I wanted to give her what she didn't have with Maggie. At least that what she led me to believe" she said bitterly.

"what do you mean led to believe" Kendall started

"Kendall! She told me she wanted a family, that she wanted no one but me" the blond said pounding her chest. "But she lied, my private investigator found out that Maggie had a child. At first I was so happy, now Bianca could finally move on from that woman's memory" she sighed.

"But it didn't work out that way?" Kendall pushed

"No it didn't" Reese shook her head. " I wanted to be the one to present the evidence that Maggie had a child to Bianca. I wanted to show her that the woman had moved on without her. Until I realized that kid was my wife's child. "

"How could you be sure" Kendall said in a accusing tone.

"Because as the paperwork has shown, he looked just like her, his birth concedes with the time and place in their relationship not too mention we used the same fertility clinic and do you realize Kendall they keep very clear records of all their patients" Reese said bitterly.

Kendall could only look on amazed at this woman. "So you paid the clinic off to give you Maggie's records?"

"Yup" the blond said with a pop of her lips. "And you know what I found out, my loving wife who I had spent 8 months taking care of during her very difficult pregnancy, wasn't even supposed to carry another child." She laughed maniacally. "I offered to carry our child but she was hell bent that I wouldn't. I never questioned it." She shook her head.

Kendall smiled a cruel smile. "So you're jealous Bianca wanted Maggie to have their child and not you?" 

"Of course I am!" she yelled tears filling her eyes. " I loved her and she never loved that way. I was a replacement, she fucking married me and I was a replacement!" Reese cried.

"yea but you made her pay didn't you?" Kendall said disgustedly . "You kept this secret from her, came between Bianca and me with your brilliant idea of having my husband fathering Gabby, and then topped it off with cheating with your ex fiancé all the while planning to sue for custody of Miranda and Gabrielle!"

"It never would have came to that if she had just loved me!" Reese said emotionally

"Oh my god, really!" Kendall said emphatically. "Ok so fine, Bianca didn't' love you like you wanted. But the kid, these paper say, he was sick Reese! How could you not tell Bianca!" Kendall shouted

"I fucking got the blood didn't I!" she yelled back. "He didn't die!" she said plopping down into the chair.

Kendall pressed the bridge of her nose tightly. She couldn't believe this bitch could be this controlling or diabolical; her sister really did have bad taste in women, well most women. "Let's go back to when you first confronted Maggie" she said sighing

"Why do I have to say all this, You have the paper" Reese said suspiciously

"If you want help getting your little brat from Bianca, you spill your guts" Kendall said coldly hating to refer to her niece in such a way, but she had to sell it.

"Maggie got a pang of conscious and actually showed up at Cambias with the kid when he had to be a nearly two. Bianca was pregnant at the time so she wasn't at work as much. When the secretary said Maggie was here, I had her taken Bianca's office. And that's where I saw _him _for the first time in person." She paused her eyes wistful. "He was so beautiful and I knew if she saw him" the blond voice wavered. "She could never see him" she said finally, her eyes locking with Kendall's.

"So what'd you tell Maggie" Kendall's voice was dead.

"I told her that Bianca knew about the boy, of course she did. Did she really think they could live in the same town and she wouldn't have known? I told her that Bianca didn't want her or the kid, that is was mistake and only family she wanted was with me and then I showed her the sonogram of Gabby and the engagement ring I was planning to give her." The blond said with no remorse.

"And Maggie believed you?" Kendall sighed.

"Of course she did" Reese laughed. "It was clear she was nothing, a intern at a hospital with no known family ties, she was never in Bianca's league and she knew it on some level"

"Maggie is more in Bianca's league than you ever were. At least my sister had enough since to want to procreate with her" Kendall said nastily.

"Whatever, I was protecting my family and it worked. The bitch left and never tried to contact us again"

"Until he got sick"

"yea the little brat got sick, some blood disorder from his premature birth." Reese said nonchalantly. "He was three and Bianca and I were having trouble"

"You mean you were cheating on her" Kendall put in, eyes narrowed

"Maggie called me at Cambias only this time she wanted me to meet with her Aunt, some British woman"

"Anna, Anna Devane"

"Yes, I suppose that was her, the woman hated me that was clear to see from our talk on the phone." Reese said dismissively.

"You do bring it out of people" Kendall said dryly, twirling a pencil around her fingers.

Reese rolled her eyes. "They explained the situation and I knew that British bitch would show up at our door step if I didn't find a way to end it. So I tricked your sister into donating the blood."

"How?"

"I told her that Cambias was contributing to Red Cross and it would a great if she lead by example and donated. Of course a few days later I told her that she had perfect match for a sick little boy, but he would need her blood and bone marrow. But if she didn't donate it would die" she said proudly. "you know how your sister is, she'd never let a child suffer" the blond mocked

"You're a sick bitch" Kendall said quietly.

"I am what your sister made me" said with clarity. "But I didn't let her brat die, she owes me my daughter"

"Bianca's owes you, the woman who ruined her life and kept her child from her?" Kendall said evenly.

"Maggie Stone kept her from her child. I did them both a favor twice! I saved his miserable life. I got Bianca to donate!" Reese said slamming her hand on the desk

"Yeah! And then you what! How did you get Bianca to sign her parental rights over to Maggie!" Kendall said bitterly. "We both know she wouldn't have done it unless you foraged her signature"

"I didn't forage shit! Do you know how much paperwork Bianca signed on the daily? I slipped it in among her Cambias crap. It was actually pretty easy; I took her out drinking and then wham! She signed them" Reese sighed leisurely.

"so what happened Reese, you schemed your way to get rid of all the competition and you and Bianca still didn't work out. Why didn't you say anything ever!" the brunette said incredulously.

The woman regarded her carefully, eyes like a hawk.

"Because she didn't deserve him, she had you and your family, the whole damn town and then turned Zach against me too. She kept my kid from me and made it so I could barely get a job. She ruined my life and I wasn't going to give her back hers. Give her the love of her life on a platter! Never not until I got mine" Reese said sadistically.

_You're gonna get your bitch, that I promise you, Kendall thought._

"So there it is, now if she wants information on her son's whereabouts she will get in touch with me when she returns" Reese said rising. "what nothing to say"

"No, I think for once in my life I'm speechless" Kendall sighed as the door closed behind the exiting blond. Placing her head into her hands she began to shake with anger, tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't know how long she sat there, but was vaguely aware of Tad's presence. He wrapped his arms around her .

"We got her Kendall, you did great. That bitch isn't going to get away with what she has done" he said firmly.

She lifted her head from her face, "she already has" she said brokenly, he finger tracing the picture of Christien's face. "Bianca is going to be crushed when she hears this"

"Can you wait for her to get back?"

"No" she shook her head. " I have to go to New York, Bianca's doesn't have all the facts and if she speaks to Maggie without them" she shuddered. "Tomorrow's Miranda's birthday, but I have to leave right now" Kendall said pushing herself from the desk.

She flipped her cell phone open, dialing quickly.

"Hello, this is Ms. Slater. I need the jet fueled and ready to go ASAP. Make flight plan for JFK" she said closing her cell.

"New York?" Tad said quietly

"Yea I have to find my sister. I'll call her just before I take off" she said softly. "Can anything else go wrong?"

Tbc…


	10. Chapter 10

**Set fire to the Rain 10/?**

**New York, NY**

Bianca sat at the back Juniors Famous Cheesecake Restaurant waiting for her stepbrother. She didn't want to leave Brooklyn in case Maggie got out of her surgery sooner rather than later. It was now going on a hour and half and she was anxious and nervous. The sound of cow bells rang in her ears as her attention was drawn the restaurants entrance, to find her brother looking haplessly around, dark shades sitting on the tip of his nose.

"Reggie!" Bianca smiled waving

She watched as his smile grew into a wide playful grin. Excusing himself as he made his way around tables, he arrived just as his favorite step sister stood up pulling him into a huge bear hug. "Oh my goodness you look great" She laughed pushing him in the center of his chest. "Look at you!" she smiled taking a seat. Her brother now stood at least 6'2 in height with a broad chest and mature face. No longer encumbered with the baby face look, he sported a light 5 o'clock shadow in a tailored Calvin Klein suit.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful Binks" he laughed as he took his seat. Reggie reached across the table and gave Bianca's hand a squeeze, she looked great as usual.

"What are you doing in New York Bianca, on shopping spree with Mimo?" he laughed

Bianca shook her head slightly, soft cascading dark locks drifting softly across her face lightly. "No Miranda's home with her sister at Kendall's"

"At Kendall's?" a arched thick eyebrow disappeared into his forehead.

"Yes Reg" Bianca smiled gently. "Things have gotten much better between Kendall and I since you were last home a few years ago, Thank God" she added.

He smiled reassuringly at his big sister. "Well good, I hated you two fighting, just didn't feel right" he said picking up his menu. "So what brings you in the city?" he mumbled

Bianca intertwined her fingers, absentmindedly worrying her bottom lip. Reggie was family and he put it all on the line to protect from Michael, she would never not tell him the whole truth. "I came to see Maggie"

The menu dropped as he held her stare, his eyes anxious and somewhat guilty. "Oh"

"And you're not surprised" she surmised. "You've seen her haven't you?"

The waitress appeared and they both glanced up with half smiles, "I'll have the cheesecake and the double cheeseburger platter, no lettuce and a Sprite" Reggie smiled giving the waitress his best Montgomery charm. His sister hid her smile with her hand as she scanned the menu.

"I'll have the strawberry pecan salad and the mini chocolate swirl cheesecake sampler with a coffee, a half and half creamer and two sugars please" the brunette said politely as the girl nodded warmly, taking their menu and turning to leave.

Reggie watched her go with a smirk, "Now that's an ass Binks, tell me you saw it!" he laughed at she shook her head at him.

"Of course I saw it and I managed to make sure the whole restaurant didn't realize I noticed, you should try it brother, its called tact" she chuckled as he pouted.

"And that's the differences between men and lesbians" he smirked as she kicked his shin. "OW, now that was mean Binks" he grinned

"And you're stalling, you saw Maggie?" she said pointedly.

She watched as he sighed and leaned back into the booth. His hands flexed uncomfortably as worried brown eyes met her chocolate orbs. "Now you're worrying me Reggie"

He reached out to clasp both her hands into his very large ones. "Bianca, I'm really confused about what's going on with her and with you" he said honestly. "I hope you won't be angry with me"

"Angry, why would I be. What happened when you saw Maggie. Hell, when did you see her in the first place" Bianca asked quickly, her mind trying to figure out how much Reggie could have known.

"I saw her a few days ago at a community center cook out. She looked great B." He grinned ruefully.

Bianca smiled inwardly, she could attest to that first hand.

He sighed deeply, looking unsettled. "But she's different, so different now. That chick is hard as stone and she hates you sis" he said finally, thinking she should know what she was walking into.

"I realize that Maggie and I didn't break up on the best of terms" Bianca whispered. "Hate is a strong word though"

Reggie shook his head slowly at her, keeping her pinned with his dark eyes. "I was in her home Bianca. She's angry as fuck with you and I swear she almost lost it when I brought your name up"

Bianca leaned back biting her bottom lip, for some reason as angry as she was with the little brunette she hated the idea that Maggie could hate her. Even after she found out about Cecelia she didn't hate the woman, no matter how hard she tried. "She cheated on me Reggie and she's angry?"

"Bianca I was going to call this week after Miranda's birthday ok" he began, looking anxiously into her face to gauge her reaction to the words he was about to speak.

"ok?" she said

"Yeah, so I was going to call you and tell you." He breathed out a shaky breath. "Binks I was at her home and I met her son, briefly." He watched as her eyes widened in what he took for shock. "She has a kid"

"You saw him" Bianca said shakily. Her heart clenched at the thought that someone from her family could have actually laid eyes on her child, while that's all she wanted to do at this point. See him, hold him, and listen to the sound of his voice. "What was he like?" she said timidly.

A wide smile appeared on her brother's face. "He was protective of his mother" he laughed at the memory of Chris staring him down. "He was very handsome." He said carefully. "Lots of dark brown hair, big dark hazel eyes and great smile, he was you Bianca, you and Maggie, the perfect mix" he said slowly letting his words sink in.

The brunette didn't realize when she had begin to cry, tears fell effortlessly down her cheeks, her chin quivering, her hand pressing against her heart. "So he's everything I hoped he be, dreamed he would be" she whispered as she shook off the tears falling against her cheek.

"You knew?" Reggie said incredulously. "You already knew about him"

**JFK, Airport, NY**

"Mother I know" Kendall shrugged as she watched her driver place her Louie Vutton luggage into the trunk of the Cambias Limo. "Yes of course I realize it's Miranda's birthday tomorrow. Yes I know what she's expecting"

The curly hair brunette entered the car peering out the window as they drove off and headed for the turnpike. "Now what happened? You're worried about Mimo? Well did she say … what do you mean? What far away look? Well don't get mad I'm just trying to understand. Mom you're gonna have to talk to Bianca about that, I mean I don't know what went on with them in Paris, I know what you know."

"Where to ma'am" the driver called back over his shoulder. The partition had not yet been closed.

"Mother hold on" Kendall said irritably. " The Hilton in Time Square, Charles. Mom, would you please stop ranting."

Kendall shook her head slightly, watching as the city came into view. "How the hell did you hear that Reese was in town?"

"You have your ways? Good grief. It was Opal wasn't. Every time you start a sentence off with I have my ways, it involves snooping by Opal" Kendall smirked.

"Oh mom, stop the drama. Ok I didn't mean anything by it. Look can you just focus your powers for good over there. Make Mimo's birthday the best yet."

The stretch limo weaved in and out of traffic causing the blond skid across leather seats, her hand shooting out to hold up herself up. "Hey! Take it easy Charles; this isn't a Ferrari, Shit!" Kendall swore placing the phone back to her ear.

"What mom? Yes, Sorry" she said rolling her eyes. "I know mom a real lady doesn't have the mouth of a sailor. Mom! Stay away from Reese and make sure she doesn't come anywhere near Gabby or Mimo. I have to" the brunette looked out the window and found herself nearing Time Square, tall buildings and throngs of people in the path of the limo. "Mom I have to go, I need to find out where Binks is and I didn't get a chance before we took off. Yes I love you. I'll tell her …bye mom" she said cutting the phone back and slumping back onto the leather seat.

She needed to find Bianca and fast.

**Kings County Hospital Center, Brooklyn NY**

Maggie worked as quickly as she could as she stood over the 12 year old girl. She** was** gunned downed accidently by one of the teenagers in the next OR. The girl had a bullet wound in her diaphragm. The blond had been working on her for that last hour, she had no longer finished one of the shooter's than another ambulance came blaring in with victims from the retaliation. It was days like these that she hated working in a big city.

"I need more suction" she said pensively. The nurse quickly began sucking out the excess blood.

A younger doctor stood at her side as her attending sat in a chair at the back of the room. Maggie had been doing solo surgeries for the last 6 months. It was part of her 5th year residency, any mistakes made now would be hers, whether or not her attending took the blame, she was making all the decisions and she intended to choose right!

"Her heart rate's dropping Dr. Stone" the younger Dr. said.

"I'm almost done" Maggie gritted, sweat dripping down her brow. Another nurse quickly dapped at it and then disappeared.

"She's going into shock" the nurse reported, "bp is dropping"

"You need a hand over there" Her attending asked her, a brow rose slightly. Maggie shook him off , her fingers reaching, feeling. She stole a quick look at the patient; the little girl looked as if she could have been sleeping, thick dark curly hair framing her face, smooth brown skin. She was so tiny, really, something in her stature reminding her of Frankie.

"I got this!" she muttered loudly. And she did. It took but a few seconds as she closed her eyes and let her hands feel for her in the child's chest cavity. Instinctively her small fingers found the bleeder, quickly she clamped off the artery and began to suture the wound.

"Heart rate still falling. 60, 50 40" the nurse said anxiously

"I got it! It's closed" Maggie breathed out. "Get the paddles!" she commanding, having full control over her OR. Placing the paddles on the right and left side of the girls chest she waited impatiently for the countdown.

"charging. 200, 250, 300, CLEAR!" the younger dr bellowed and everyone stepped back hands in the air as Maggie shocked the small body lying on the gurney.

The little frame rose from the blood soaked bed and crashed down, everyone holding their breaths. The single flat line continued.

"Again!" Maggie said quickly as she watched them recharge the paddles. She looked down helplessly but determined at the frail sight of the child. "Come on little one, hang in there, don't give up" she said softly.

"Ready Dr. Stone" the dr said quickly.

"Charging, 200, 250,300 and CLEAR!

Maggie closed her eyes as she placed the paddles down again and felt the charge surge through the lithe frame_. Help me out here Frankie_

Beep Beep Beep

"We got her back!" The nurses said with relief.

"Good work Dr. Stone" the attending smiled as he rose and clapped her on the back, the result shaking her small frame. "You have a true calling for pediatrics" he smiled

"Good work Stone" the younger resident smiled.

Maggie blushed furiously under the praise, her head ducked down momentarily. "It wasn't me, she did all the work" she smiled lightly squeezing the little girls' hand. "Close up will you Davis" she smiled at the man. The younger resident watched as the little brunette cast her eyes upward a wiry smile on her face, muttering a few words. He shook his head; she always did that after a particularly hard case. It was as if she were offering up thanks.

"No problem" he grinned as she backed out the room removing her protective gear.

"Page me if she has any setbacks, I'm off to tell the family she's out of danger for now" Maggie called back over her shoulder as she pushed her way out of the emergency room.

Needing only to speak to the family, Maggie knew she couldn't put off the confrontation she was undoubtedly about to be in with Bianca. Not knowing when the brunette would think to try and call her cell she knew the quickest way to reach her ex was through an old friend,

The brunette pulled her cell out quickly scrolling through her people widget, Reggie Montgomery, got it. She pushed the appropriate number and waited as she the phone rang.

**Pine Valley, Pa(earlier in the day)**

"Nana I'm not really hungry?" Miranda said stirring her straw in her milkshake absentmindedly. Her head ducked down, resting on her hand to chance a glance up at her grandmother. Erica eyed her carefully as she helped Gabby push her chair closer to the table at BJ's.

"Me either nana, I want mommy" Gabby complained. "And I'm tired of shopping too, my feet hurt, don't yours?" the six year asked looking impishly up at her nana.

Erica smiled warmly at her youngest grandchild, clucking her under her chin she winked at her. "I have years of practice dear" The older brunette peered back to her sullen granddaughter who sat across from the table using her straw to play in her strawberry milkshake. "Miranda, you're mother will back tomorrow for your party. You know she wouldn't miss it"

Gabby looked up with huge brown eyes between the two favorite women in her life besides her mother. "Where did mommy go anyways?" she asked as she finally showed some interest in the plate of fries that sat before her.

It was Miranda's turn to watch her nana carefully, trying to gage if she would mention Maggie and what her reaction would be. Erica smiled inwardly; her oldest granddaughter was very shrewd to be so young. Pursing her lips she spoke off handedly as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "You're mom went to find Miranda's" she paused watched wide chocolate eyes stare at her pointedly. "To find her mom" she said sitting back in the chair.

Gabby's head snapped up, her eyes glancing at her nana and then to her sister and back again to her nana. "I don't get it?" she said simply, her light brown hair moving gently against her face as she shook her head. "Did mommy lose herself?"

Miranda lips turned up at the corner in a small smile. "Gabrielle" she said carefully her dark eyes watching her grandmother briefly before turning their attention back to her little sister. "Maggie was mom's girlfriend I think. She was my mama I know for sure and we used to live together a long time ago before you born."

Gabrielle bit her bottom lip thinking. "The lady in your picture when you were little and mommy" she said blinking. "or the lady in the white dress with Mommy?"

Miranda's eyes turned dark and Erica huffed irritably. She had thought Bianca has tossed all of Reese's pictures. "The lady in the white dress was Reese" Miranda said finally. "Do you remember Reese?"

Erica gasped not expecting that woman's name to drop. "Miranda?" she said in a warning tone, her back sitting up a little stiffer.

"Just trust me Nana?" Miranda pleaded in a quiet voice, she turned in her seat towards her sister. "Do you?"

"Who is Reese?" Gabby said popping a fry in her mouth. She was only six but she knew a few things already. One, that men and women could have girlfriends. Her mommy had a very nice girlfriend already. She knew that everyone had a daddy but that didn't mean daddies lived with you or even were around, but that was normal. She knew that a kid could have two daddies or two mommies or one of each. She scrunched her nose up as she contemplated, she really couldn't remember anyone named Reese. "No, I don't remember her"

Miranda and Erica seemed to sigh in relief. Miranda leaned forward her fingers playing with each other. "She and Mom used to be married"

"Miranda what is the point of this conversation" Erica interjected seeing the determination in the young girls face. "That woman is never going to be in either of your lives again"

"Mom was married" Gabby said eyes wide, looking to her nana for confirmation. Erica gave her a tight nod of the head. "wow, I don't remember it?"

"That's not the point Gabs, the point is that mom was married but she married the wrong person" Miranda said slumping back in her chair.

" Miranda Mona Montgomery" Erica said having enough of this conversation.

Miranda shrugged turning her body towards her little sister. "Gabs our mom was supposed to marry my mother, that's where she went a couple of days ago. She went to find my mother and bring her to me for my birthday" sighed, hoping she making herself clear.

Gabby leaned forward on her elbows, her face resting in the palms of her hands.

"Elbows off, thats not lady like" Erica admonished.

"But Nana I'm thinking" Gabby protested as she pushed a lock of light brown hair behind her ear. "But Mommy is your mom, how did you get two mommies? How come I don't have two mommies too" she pouted.

Erica took this time to interject. "Gabrielle it's not about having two or one mommies. I only had one mommy and she was more than enough" Erica smiled at the memory of her own mother. Seeing the confusion in her youngest granddaughter she pressed on.

"Sweetie, you know that I'm married to Grandpa Jack right?" she said caressing the younger girls' cheek.

"Yea and Uncle Zack is married to Aunt Kendall, and Jr Marissa are vorced" Gabby said biting another fry. "That's why AJ is so mad"

"I guess" Miranda said twirling a lock of her dark mane around her finger absentmindedly.

Gabby dark eyes were clouded. "AJ used to be nice but I don't think he likes us no more" she said in a small voice.

Erica looked down at her quietly. She knew Marissa was having a hard time with AJ lately, HELL, the whole town knew. Jr seemed to be more and more incensed over the red head choosing Bianca over him, something that had given her many sleepless nights. If there was one thing she had learned about the Chandlers, it was, they were dangerous when they lost control. "I really wish you two wouldn't spend so much time with that boy" she grumbled glancing between both girls.

"So do I" Miranda quipped stealing a fry from Gabby's plate.

"But if we did that it would make mommy sad nana, she wants us to get along and share and be nice. Maybe AJ wouldn't be so mad if we're around more" Gabby offered innocently.

"That wouldn't make AJ feel better Gabs" Miranda said slowly. "I think he wants his parents to be together and not fight. The same way I want my parents to be together. I was mad because my Maggie, my mama wasn't around anymore but I asked Mom to find her and that's what's she's doing now" Miranda sighed, hopefully. "Marissa doesn't want to be with Jr anymore that's the difference" she explained.

Gabby thought on it.

"If your mama comes back do you think she will want to be my mama too" The little girl said hopefully. "Could we share her?"

"I don't see why not" Miranda smiled, "You're the best little sister around. I'm sure mom would share you, and then we could be a real family like Uncle Zach and Kendall"

"Miranda" Erica interrupted with a disapprovingly look.

"Its true Nana, you know it is. Mom and Maggie should have been married" Miranda said firmly, her eyes holding her nana's stare defiantly. "We were supposed to be a family, if Mom hadn't married the wrong person"

"Ok? How did she marry the wrong person, did they have a mask on?" Gabby asked genuinely concerned.

Erica could only shake her head ignoring that last comment. "Miranda I don't know what you expect to happen when your mom finds Maggie but I wouldn't expect your parents to just fall into each other's arms. She focused her attention on the older girl. The last thing she wanted was for Miranda to get hurt. "This isn't a book or TV show hunny, life doesn't work that way, and remember your mother has a girlfriend" Erica added softly.

Miranda looked down at her hands muttering lowly, "Maybe but they looked so happy in their pictures and Mom hasn't look that happy since" she said chin out stubbornly. "Even with her _**girlfriend!"**_

Erica hid her smile as she breathed out a exasperated breath. "You are so stubborn, Miranda but you need to realize something" the older woman said softly her voice turning serious. The girls watched her intensely. Erica weighed her words carefully. "Your mother and Maggie broke up for a reason. And those kind of problems don't just go away because you want them too, you understand?" she said taking their hands into hers. "Maggie could be different, have a different life, have other kids" she added carefully.

Miranda bit her bottom lip, her chin beginning to quiver. Her mind flashed back to something just out of her reach, a hazy memory or wisp of a dream, fading away even now.

"_what's wrong with mommy?_

"_She's not feeling well today Munchie, she's gonna stay in bed._

"_Again? Mommy always in bed_

"_I told you Munch, she's not well_

"_Mommy sad mama, she always cries, she got a booboo_

"_On the inside hunny,_

" _Fix her mama_

"_I'm trying baby, I am so hard._

"**Miranda,** honey why are you crying?" Erica said alarmed at the quickness in which the little girl's demeanor had changed.

Looking for all the world just like her mother, the dark haired little girl, swept her tears away quickly, shaking her head. "You think she won't remember me or want to be my mama?"

Oh hunny I didn't say that, of course she will remember you" Erica said quickly, her eyes misty.

"She might have other kids she loves more?" Miranda asked sadly. "I don't count because I'm not hers hers?" She sniffed.

"Miranda! Of course you count. Please honey, I just meant your moms had problems before" Erica sighed feeling overwhelmed.

"I hope they can fix their problems nana" she said hoarsely. "You don't think they can?"

Gabby scooted over to her big sister wrapping her arm around her thin waist. "Don't be sad Mimo, Mommy can fix anything" she reminded her.

Erica's heart was touched at the innocence of the child; her mind went to her other grandchild. The one she had never met. How would he react to all these new changes, face's and places. It worried her, the future. Everything was unsettled and the children were the most vulnerable in the whole mess.

**Kings County Hospital Center, Brooklyn NY**

Maggie waited near the Emergency Room Pit. It was the last place Bianca had seen her and she didn't want the brunette to get lost in this maze looking for her. She'd called Reggie asking for Bianca's number. She'd been somewhat surprised that he had given it so readily without an explanation. Now that she had spoken with her patients relatives and promised them another update on the child in a hour she was free to handle some personal business.

Bianca walked briskly in 3 inch black stilettos', they clip clopped loudly as everyone she passed stopped and watched her frame. Reggie smirked knowing exactly what they were thinking, because if she weren't family he would be thinking the same thing too. The brunette pulled up just before they turned the corner. "This is as far as you go Reg" she said pushing her hand gently on his chest.

"You sure?" he said quietly thinking back on their conversation at Junior's.

"_I can't believe you actually …Bianca how could you!" He roared as if he weren't in a very public place._

_The brunette blushed embarrassedly her eyes snapping with anger and her voice low. "What the hell is wrong with you and lower your voice!" she hissed. _

_Seeing her anger he settled himself down but his eyes were set with disappointment and anger. "How could you?" he whispered shouted at her from across the table._

"_How could I what! What is it that you think I've done?" She asked emphatically leaning so she was now in the middle of the table meeting his own hunched over form. They looked like they were plotting something from the outside looking in instead of having a fight._

"_Turn your back on your own son" Reggie said just as emphatically. _

"_I did not!" Bianca gasped, now hurt that he would think she was capable of something like that. "I didn't Reggie!"_

_"That's not what Maggie says" he said curtly leaning back in his chair._

"_I don't care what Maggie says! I couldn't have turned my back on him because I just found out I have son two weeks ago!" she hissed again, before taking a calming breath. _

_Reggie stared at her pointedly, watching her every reaction. He was confused as hell._

"_Please Reggie, don't like at me like that. You know me, you know I would never, could never do that" she said as her chin began to quiver. _

_Shit…."Ok Binks, don't cry please don't" he said reaching over and holding her hand. _

_After a moment Bianca sniffed wiping her eyes with a napkin, "Why would she say that Reggie. I know we've been apart for some years now but why would she say something like that?" she asked in a whisper. "Maybe she really does hate me"_

_He looked at his cousin/step sister. She seemed so broken by the idea that Maggie hated her enough to lie to their child about her. But then he remembered Maggie at her home that day and the completely destroyed expression on her face when she told him Bianca didn't want Christien.  
><em> 

"_Binks, I don't think Maggie thinks she's lying" he said softly. Her startled expression pushed him on. "When I confronted her she was almost hysterical with grief, sadness and anger. Bianca she said that you sent Reese with signed custody papers giving up all of your parental rights" he said slowly as he watched the most heartbreakingly devastated look appear on her face. It was almost as bad as the look she had after she learned Miranda was gone. Almost._

"**I'm sure** **Reggie**, whatever is going on I have to get to the bottom of it. I have to find out how the hell Reese is involved. I just need the puzzle pieces to fit" she said shaking her head. "Stay here ok?" she smiled as she turned the corner and walked right into her ex.

"Hey" Maggie said quietly.

"Hey yourself" Bianca said with a sigh. "Maggie we need to talk, please lets not put this off" she said clasping the smaller woman's hands with hers.

Tbc…..

.


	11. Chapter 11

Set Fire to the Rain 11/?

**Kings County Center Hospital, Brooklyn NY**

Bianca followed the little brunette silently down an empty corridor of the hospital. Her body hummed with anxiousness, her mind scattered with a litter of questions. The story she got from Reggie painted a tale she couldn't even fathom. Yet it would explain the reaction she was currently getting from her former lover. Her former lover, she sighed as she watched Maggie walking ahead of her_. She always did look good in her scrubs._

Maggie stopped abruptly, turning to lean against a solid oak door. "Here we are" she said lifting her hand towards the door. Bianca glanced up reading the sign, "Chief resident?"

"Maggie opened the door and stood against it as the brunette moved past her, her Enchantment perfume wafting past the smaller woman. She closed her eyes willing her body not to react. Closing and locking the door behind her she offered Bianca a seat in front her desk, where she then walked around and sat.

They stared at each other wordlessly, Bianca glancing around the office.

"You've done well for yourself Mags" Bianca said softly. "I knew you would"

Maggie swallowed at the lump in her throat. "Thank you, it was hard work but I managed" she played with her fingers in nervous way, her gaze suddenly fixed anywhere but Bianca's.

Bianca opened her mouth to say something else but then closed it helplessly. She didn't know how to start the damn conversation. _What do you say to what might have been and could still be the love or your life after not seeing them for nearly 8 years. Not to mention said love of your life presently hates you and has kept your love child secret all this time. Add on to the fact that your scheming bitch of an ex wife might have had something to do with all this!_

"Bianca you said you wanted to talk" Maggie asked again, seeing the brunette lost in thought.

Bianca's eyes caught and held the dark hazel orbs staring back at her. "How could you not tell me Maggie" she said with a sad sigh, there was no anger in her voice only sadness.

Maggie sat silently, her gaze falling on the picture frame settled on her desk. Bianca followed her line of sight and gently lifted the frame. "He's so beautiful" she said her voice thick with emotion, "You should have told me Maggie, God!" her voice faltered.

She watched as the little brunette closed her eyes momentarily at the words and slumped back into her leather chair her hands gripping the edge of the desk.

"Maggie please don't shut down on me now. We need to talk about this" Bianca said quietly.

"Bianca I don't know what you want me to say" Maggie whispered in response.

"Let's start from the beginning, when did you find out you pregnant?" Bianca blinked at her, her gaze determined yet soft. "And why didn't you tell me"

Maggie swiveled her chair around so that she was facing the window of her office, she stared out into the bright sunshiny day thinking how she never thought she would have this conversation with the brunette.

"Maggie?" Bianca said a bit more forcefully, knowing full well how the woman could get in this type of situation, if she couldn't physically run from it she would lock herself off from everyone. But the brunette was not having that today; today she wanted and needed to get answers, for all their sakes.

Maggie turned around watching Bianca watch her patiently, even though she could tell it was talking all she had to remain so. "I found out about three weeks after you left me"

Bianca watched her as she processed, Maggie sat across from her, her face impassive and eyes growing harder by the second. She pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, getting aggravated. "You act as if I had no reason to leave you Maggie" she said lowly, knowing this conversation would bring up bad memories.

Maggie's hands shook from anger building in her. "I'm so sick and tired of protecting you, do know that" She ground out, shaking her head.

"Protecting me! Bianca laughed bitterly. "You were protecting me from your affair, is that it?"

Maggie sat watching her contemptuously not saying a word.

"I was in the middle of a terrible depression Maggie and you were what? Off fucking that bitch . So what? You kept quiet to protect me or you fucked her to protect me, which is it? She spat.

Maggie said nothing, her mind recalling that night, the night she went to Cecelia, the night that changed everything. She watched Bianca's face. It was Michael Cambias all over again. She just didn't remember what happened and she was not going to be the one to bring it all to the surface"

_**Bianca's voice cut her to core.**_

"What? Nothing to say. I mean you were keeping it a secret until you could find a way to leave me isn't that right. I mean that's what you're little bitch said" Bianca said standing quickly to pace. "That slut CC" she spat as she stared pointedly back at the little brunette.

"That was never true!" Maggie said raising her voice. She looked up at the pacing figure.

"Oh really, because I remember her showing up at our home…OUR HOME! Announcing that you and she were seeing each other" Bianca said angrily as her eyes began to water. She swiped furiously at them, hating that she still felt the sting of that pain even after all these years. "After everything we went through how could you" she said tearfully, turning her back to the brunette.

Maggie stood making a slow approach to the taller woman. "Bianca" she began softly. "Do you remember what we went through, do you remember how hard it was during that time" she sighed, her hands gently turning the brunette to face her.

Bianca's face was drawn and wet with tears, her eyes wounded. "Of course I do" she whispered. "The baby, the depression" she bit her bottom lip

Maggie nodded sadly.

"Is that why you went to h-her" she said in a chocked voice. "Because I was too much to handle, to screwed up" her chin trembled

"Oh Binks?" Maggie breathed out, her walls crumbling apart, before she" had a chance to register what she was doing, she pulled the brunette against her enveloping her into hug. "I loved you so much don't you know that"

Bianca pulled back after a moment of comfort. "How'd we end up here then?" she sniffed.

Maggie stepped back , her eyes filled with confusion, at war with herself. "I came to tell you Bianca after the New Year. I came to tell you about our son but you couldn't see me. You wouldn't give me a chance to make it up to you, to do anything" Maggie said her own voice faltering.

"So you punished me?"

"The same way you punished me with Miranda"

"He was our son Maggie, Ours!" Bianca put in stubbornly

"Miranda was mine too!" she paced around stopping to stuffed her hands into her lab coat pockets. "You see this!" she said pushing out what looked like a key chain into the taller brunettes face.

Bianca took into her delicate hands , it was picture of Miranda, faded and old , in small broken frame attached to her house keys. She looked up into pain filled hazel eyes. "I'm sorry" she whispered. "You have no idea how sorry I am for keeping you two apart"

"You said I was her mother Bianca, I got attached to that little girl and I don't deny I fucked up but we were supposed to work it out!" Maggie said tearfully unable to stop herself from getting emotional. "For once in my damn life I didn't run! I came and tried to fix us!"

"I was hurt ok!" Bianca shouted back wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I trusted you more than anyone. We were going to start a family! A family Maggie!" Bianca said before she sat down hard on the couch in the corner of the room. "I just couldn't bear to see you after I loss the baby and then I find out while I'm going through hell, you're out there seeking comfort in another woman's arms" she said

"Bianca"

"No, don't. This doesn't matter" she said determinedly. "we have a son and I want to know how the hell you could keep him from me and what does my ex wife have to do with it"

Maggie watched with brunette with wide eyes, not expecting that.

"Like you don't know" she said coldly

Bianca stood abruptly. "I'm so sick and tired of people thinking I'm in on this big secret! I don't know shit!" she swore angrily. "Two weeks ago my life was fine! Just fucking fine ok. I had finally put the bad things behind me, the disappointments the hurts, they were behind me!" she shouted

"Bianca what-"

"No! Don't Bianca me. Two weeks ago a bomb went off in the middle of my life Margaret. I find out I have son. Yes that's right! Two weeks ago Maggie!" she said seeing the wide eyes narrow at her words.

"No way! I don't what you're trying to prove here but I know for a fact" Maggie started, she now stood toe to toe with her ex.

"Know what!" Bianca shouted looking down at her former lover. "Did you EVER see me, EVER speak to me!"

Maggie shook her head disbelievingly.. "I saw your wife! Nice catch by the way" Maggie muttered. "She saw our son! She told you-"

"She didn't tell me shit! Reese, God! I don't know what the hell she did or didn't do but I KNOW that I have not nor never would turn my back on our child!" Bianca said angrily, her jaw set, chocolate eyes blazing, her statue defiant as she crossed her arms across her chest. "How could u think I would?" she whispered the last part sadly.

"I could think it because you told me I was one of the most important people in your life Bianca, your best friend and then you ran off and NEVER spoke to me again" Maggie said as tear welled up in her eyes.

"Bianca, you wouldn't give me the time of day in Pine Valley. I was nothing. Nothing to you, not important enough to even return my emails, do you know how much I wanted to tell you about Chris?" She walked over to her desk grabbing the picture.. "I didn't want to tell you over a damn email!"

Bianca's face softens her eyes sad. "I wasn't myself Maggie. I just, I wanted to lose myself so I wouldn't feel the loss of our baby, or my family"

"Family?" the little brunette questioned bitterly. "You had the family you wanted"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" Bianca said exasperatedly. "All I ever wanted was you"

"It means you ran off with guy with a woman's soul, you kept my daughter from me and never looked back!" she said slamming the picture frame on the desk harshly. "It means you ran off with that bitch! That bitch and married her after you snuck around and had a baby with your sister's husband for god sake!"

Bianca flinched at picture of herself being thrown back at her . She had to admit she didn't exactly seem like a good person when faced with all her own mistakes.

"I was just a fill in and you know it" Maggie said as she struggled to get her breathing under control.

The brunette shook her head sadly, her hands reaching out to cup the smaller woman's face. "That was never true" she said gently, her thumb padding over wet cheeks.

Maggie sniffed. "You married that evil woman, had a family with _her. _You didn't need us, me, our son."

"I always needed you, I needed you so much I ran off and married a woman I didn't even really know. " Bianca shook her head, her dark hair swaying softly. "You don't realize how much I regret that decision, many decisions. She took the brunette's face into both her hands, gently. "I didn't know about our baby. Please believe. Please" she said in a hushed voice.

Maggie stared up into endless chocolate waves, her breath catching, she wanted to believe so badly. So badly it hurt her physically. She closed her eyes to the emotions mirroring back at her.

Bianca could hear the voice in her head, screaming, begging her to step back away from the smaller woman. But something about the desperate look Maggie's eyes shook her to her core. It was the same look she had when she told her she thought she wasn't lovable.

"I would never hurt you like that" she whispered as she found herself releasing the brunette momentarily only to lightly hold her by the waist. She pulled her closer, her fingers feathering through her bangs.

Maggie looked up into darkening eyes and knew, she just knew she needed to get the hell out of the room before it was too late. Yet she could barely breathe as she felt delicate fingers brush lightly over her forehead. Bianca's eyes looking at her intently she felt those fingers caress the small of her neck and pull her slowly towards her

"I wouldn't do that Maggie, I wouldn't, please " Bianca whispered as she lost conscious thought of her actions and pulled the smaller woman until her lips hovered dangerously close to those of the petite woman. "Believe me, please bear" she breathed out as she felt Maggie pulled her against her mouth.

Maggie sank into impossibly soft lips as she felt Bianca respond to her instantly. She lost all track of thought as a heated tongue licked the bottom of lip, asking for entrance. In that moment it all came back to her, endless night of exploring each other, her heart beat widely in her chest as her hands grabbed at Bianca's waist. Bianca for her part, moaned at the contact of brunette's tongue sucking and pulling her deeper as she sank into the kiss. Her spine tingled; her hands shook as she pulled the smaller woman closer into her until there was no space between them. _Her mind thinking quietly..this is what I've been missing…this feeling right here_

**Beep beep beep**

The sound of Maggie's beeper startling them apart, the two woman stared into each other's eyes. Bianca bit her bottom lip as she took in Maggie's heaving chest. Maggie watched as Bianca's pressed her hand to her chest.

"I I have to get this" Maggie stammered, backing up from her ex. Her hands reached behind her to find the knob. "I- I didn't – that wasn't supposed to happen"

Bianca nodded quietly, trying to gather herself. "I- we- I have a girlfriend" she added quietly…her eyes darting around.

The smaller woman smirked… "Well good for you, I have to go" she turning to walk briskly out the door.

Bianca closed her eyes, did she really just throw her girlfriend out their like that. Hell, Marissa didn't even register during that moment awhile ago and she felt guilty as hell for it. She followed Maggie quickly. "We aren't don't Maggie"

Maggie paused with a weak smile… "It would seem that way"

**Emergency Room,**

"Reggie! Reggie!" Kendall shouted as she pushed through the double door of the hospital. "Is she ok, what's happened to Bianca?"

He stood holding his step sister by the elbows. "Relax K, she's here seeing Maggie"

"What! No! where are they! I need to see both of them" Kendall said anxiously.

"Oh well they went this…oh hey isn't that them coming this way?" Reggie said pointing behind the double doors"

Kendall waved and shouted Bianca's name getting her sister's attention.

Maggie stopped looking towards the direction of the disturbance. "Kendall's here" she asked.

"She is?" Bianca turned quickly, seeing her sister waving at her frantically, behind double doors.

"Look Bianca I have to deal with my patients family" Maggie said as she stopped to see where they were seated. I'm going to go over there and answer their questions ok, you and I can continue after I'm done, if that's ok" Maggie said speaking softer now.

Bianca nodded with a small smile, at the least they weren't shouting at each other anymore. Of course the kissing each other would be a problem, a big problem. She reminded herself she was here on behalf of her children not to get back with her ex. "I'll just go see what Kendall wants" she gave Maggie's shoulder a squeeze.

Maggie watched her go, her eyes raking over the woman's ass. _NO, don't even go there_

With a sigh she pushed through the double doors moments after Bianca taking a left and moving towards the opposite end of the waiting room.

There she found a group of people young men and women waiting for her. "Yes, are you the family of Amanda Bell?" Maggie asked .

"That's my sister" a young boy said quickly. Maggie reflected as she looked toward him. He was tall and upon further inspection was not as young as she thought. He had to be at least 18 years old, with Reggie's complexion and grey eyes. He had the same look of the little girl whose life she had saved earlier in the day.

"well I spoke with your mom and dad earlier, were there some other questions you had about her care?" Maggie asked as she flipped through the little girls chart.

"Yes Ma'am I just got in, I was out of town and I just wanted to hear for myself how she was doing" he said quietly as the six other people crowded around the small brunette.

"You sure she's ok over there? Kendall said

"She's fine, she's a doctor Kendall, its her job to talk to people" Reggie commented as Bianca sat down next to them.

"What are you doing here; I thought I left you in charge of the rug rats while I handle the Maggie issue?" Bianca said

"Binks! Im sorry but you can't handle the Maggie situation without all the information" Kendall said unlocking her briefcase.

"Since when did you get a briefcase" Bianca laughed as Reggie smiled

"This is serious Bianca, here." Kendall said looking back towards where Maggie stood huddled with a group teenagers.

"What is this?"

"Yea K, whats up?" Reggie said flipping through papers.

"Bianca put the earphones in and just listen" Kendall pushed as she turned the ipod on. Selecting R confession and pressing play.

"You came all this way to give Binks a new iPod?" Reggie smirked

"Hush you!" Kendall snapped…"Listen to it Binks"

A series of events took place all in the span of three minutes. Maggie had just finished assuring the group of Amanda Bell's family member's that she would make a full recovering than another group of teenagers entered the Emergency Room.

Maggie glanced quickly across the waiting room where she saw Bianca's had snap up, her hand clutching an iPod and tears in her eyes. Their eyes caught and held, with the smaller woman asking what's wrong silently. She watched as Bianca mouthed _I'm so sorry_

"Bianca" Maggie said softly as all hell broke loose.

"**That's the motherfuckers right there!" someone had shouted out**

Maggie's head spun around quickly as she heard screams fill the waiting room, she glanced across the room desperately searching for Bianca.

Gunshots rang out, echoing in the small room. People dove under chairs, women screamed, children were crying. The air was thick with smell of fear and blood and the echoes of screams bouncing off the walls.

Maggie was aware of hitting the floor hard and thought she would be in danger of being trampled on as she saw feet pass dangerously close to her fallen body, her eyes darted around until she found the chocolate eyes she'd been so desperate to find. Reggie had literally body checked Bianca and Kendall to the ground his large frame covering them both.

Bianca eyes were wide with fear as she caught and held dark hazel ones.

_She's ok, she's ok Maggie thought as her head slumped back onto the cold tile._

"Maggie NO!" Bianca screamed using all her strength to push out from underneath Reggie's frame.

"Bianca!" Kendall screamed after her as she watched her sister sprint across the room towards the fallen dr.

The security guards were in the process of pinning down the shooter as Bianca sprinted past nearly them, towards Maggie's prone body…"Maggie!" she screamed. It couldn't end like this, not know when she finally knew the truth.

She fell at her knees gently turning the small body over….Her hands flew to her mouth in a gasp, tears falling furiously now…"HELP, HELP ME, SHE'S BEEN SHOT!"

"Bianca?" Reggie said falling down next to his sister taking in Maggie's state. His sister's frame was shaking as she held the smaller woman closer whispering no over and over.

**It was chaos **

Bianca couldn't hear or see anyone other than her Maggie, who was now cradled in her lap, her hand pressed hard against the little brunettes chest, blood flowing freely . "Please baby, please. I'm so sorry. I. You can't leave now. You …Maggie, Maggie please" She cried….."SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed hysterically.


	12. Chapter 12

**Set Fire to the Rain 12/?**

**Pine Valley, Pa**

"What do you mean there's nothing I can do?" Jr growled at his lawyer. He stood gripping the Scotch bottle in his hand, his eyes full of fire and brimstone. Here he was paying this goddamn attorney a arm and a leg to get his son away from his bitch of a ex and her fucking dyke girlfriend and the man was telling him the judge had pushed back the hearing indefinitely!

"Mr. Chandler, Judge Haskins has made it clear" the narrow faced lawyer began as he nervously pushed his glasses back from the tip of his nose further up.

"I thought I made myself clear" Jr interrupted. "If he wants backing to go to Washington he had better figure out damn quick who his friends are!"

"Sir! Please, I made your intentions known and the judge feels that elections are six months off and-"

"And what?" Jr grated out, slamming the shot glass down harshly on his desk.

"He's not going to hear your case until then, so he can be sure that you aren't going to back out of the deal" The man finished weakly. He watched as the younger blond man strode over to a curtained window. He pushed the thin material out of the way to stare out at his son, swimming in the pool. "Mr. Chandler?"

Jr waved him off dismissively adding "So that means what?"

"It means you will be sharing custody with your ex wife until such time" the man breathed out knowing this was not what his client wanted to hear.

Jr turned on the man, his face a mask of disgust. "You mean to tell me that I have to leave my only son in the hands of a couple of lesbians!"

"Sir, please its outburst like this that?"

"That what! I have a right to raise my kid the way I see fit. It's bad enough that Babe was a nothing but gutter trash but now he's got Bianca Montgomery as substitute!"

"Mr. Chandler"

"That bitch has taken everything from me" Jr huffed angrily. "She took my daughter, my Bess!" his chest heaved, eyes misty with the memory. " You know I see her sometimes and she looks at me like I'm fucking criminal! Like it wasn't her bastard father that destroyed everyone's life! I wanted to be her father even after I knew the truth! She was mine, I loved her! But it was always about Bianca, poor sweet, little dyke Bianca. I lost Babe to her, Bess, and now she's taken my wife and son!" he said finally taking a breath from his rant.

"Sir, Ms Montgomery"

"Don't sir me, If I lose AJ to her I swear on every God out there I will make her pay, I will make every dream she ever had turn to ashes and then she will know " He paused his hand now folded into fist. "She'll know what it feels like to have nothing."

**Kings County Center Hospital, Brooklyn NY**

Everything has happened so fast my mind cannot keep up. I can barely remember someone pulling me away from Maggie's body, maybe it was Reggie. There were too many voices echoing, shouts, screams, voices unfamiliar to me. And suddenly I recognized the scream was my own voice, anguished and wretched and wounded. I was screaming, trying to desperately to claw my way back to the smaller woman's side.

"Maggie, sweetheart, say something?" I heard myself begging.

She was blocked from me, people; other doctor's working frantically to move her to what looked like a gurney. I nearly fainted when I saw a pool of blood where she had just lain.

"Bianca let them help her"

It was Kendall's voice, cutting through the static and the chaos. I felt myself turn toward that voice and her thin arms envelope me in a hug. I found myself clinging to her, my face buried in her neck as I broke down. If it wasn't for Reggie's strong arms wrapping around us both I know I would have fallen in a heap the floor.

I was being led to chair to wait. I sat there with my head buried in my hands, mind racing.

It was all too much. My life, my fucked up, pitiful existence of a life was finally after all these years, all the hurts and pains it was finally threatening to break my spirit.

A life that seemed like a fight from the moment I was born. The fight to live, the fight to live outside of my mother's shadow, the fight to gain acceptance for who I was, fighting for someone , anyone to love me, and then Michael, Michael who had almost nearly destroyed me. The man who left me so emotional scarred I never thought I could stand to be touched again or that I would be clean. Then she came, Maggie, my confused, hesitant Margaret. I could feel a weak smile from against my hands.

She always said she hated it when I called her that. But I knew it was a lie. My Maggie who threatened Michael with a knife to keep me safe, the woman who held me through all my nightmares, it was her arms that taught me what safety was.

~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Bianca stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. It had taken her months to actually look at herself after the rape. Even then she never felt whole, without Miranda she felt broken, and her body felt as if it didn't belong to her anymore. She sighed as her hands slowly feathered over her ribcage to rest gently under the swell of heavy breast. _

_It was Maggie that had made her feel complete, her touch that finally erased the pain of what Michaels rough hands had wrought. She stepped back from the mirror and strode out her massive bathroom nude, freshly dried. The little blond was still asleep and it brought a smile to her face. Yes she had certainly earned it. Climbing back onto the enormous Queen size bed, she crawled over to the prone figure of her girlfriend lying on her stomach, her bare back exposed as a tangled sheets lay haplessly around her lower waist. _

_Bianca dusted light kisses over the expanse of olive skin. God she loved this woman. She couldn't seem to get enough of her, she thought as her tongue trailed a path up the delicate back before her, before pressing her forehead into the nape of Maggie's neck. She closed her eyes with a smile as she recalled how Maggie had touched her last night. Last night she had come home to find a decadent dinner in front of her fireplace, where they had finally admitted their love and taken the next step._

_As long as she lived she would never forget the exquisite feeling of being inside of the petite woman. It had been so much more than she had ever hoped for. The way she moved under her touch, the desire in her dark hazel eyes that was finally just for her only drove the brunette to edge of herself. A place she had never felt comfortable going with other lovers. But with Maggie it was uncontrollable, she had to have her, completely, wholly, she felt consumed by her love and desire. And the woman did not disappoint, she laid herself bare for her and in doing so set the brunette free to lay herself completely bare right back._

_Her little girlfriend took control of her body, touching her as if she had never seen anything so beautiful. Bianca could still see the look of wonder on the blonds face as she pushed her delicate fingers into her heated flesh. _

_*Am I hurting you* she had asked as she hovered over the taller woman. Her eyes wide with love and a bit of fear, it made Bianca love her all the more._

_*No baby, you feel so good* the brunette had gasped. And it was true; it had felt so good it overwhelmed her to her core. She ached to cum, to finally after nearly two years of pain, self doubt, and self loathing, to finally let go and feel again. _

_*Maggie's face was so intense it shook her to her being, she was studying her every movement and reaction. Her kisses were so explosive there were no words needed, everything they had both wanted so desperately was being put into their lovemaking and somehow Bianca knew it was just that. Love making in its rawest form. Her body arched and rocked with the fingers inside of her as the tears slowly began falling down her cheeks.*_

_*Her girlfriend kissed them away, all the while keeping up the steady pounding of her skillful hands as if she had been doing this her whole life. "I love you Bianca" she said over and over as the brunette's body froze suddenly, her hands gripping the blonds' waist, her body falling over the edge and finally she came. All the tension of the past two years, the longing, the pain, it all melted away as her body rocked helplessly against the healing hands of her lover.*_

_Bianca thoughts brought her back to her slumbering lover and she knew the rising need to be close to her again was more than she could bear. With a wicked grin she pulled the sheet back exposing what she thought was the world's most perfect ass and began to shower kisses over the blond. Gently she turned the small body over, nudging the toned legs open to settle between Maggie's thighs. Her mouth watered at the scent of her lover and she began to slowly kiss her way up inner thighs. She'd never forget the shock and pure rapture in her little girlfriends' eyes when she first tasted her. It secretly thrilled her to know that none of her previous lovers had ever been so intimate with her before. She was her first, her female lover and the first to ever bring her to a true orgasm. The fact that those idiots had never thought to bring her Maggie that kind of pleasure stunned her. It was absolutely unacceptable in Bianca's mind, but then what could you expect from a man. Her Maggie had no idea just how good she tasted and Bianca made sure to make she never forgot it either. _

_It didn't take long for fingers to find their way into dark chocolate tresses and the slight body to begin to move against the brunette's insistent mouth. _

"_Oh god! Baby you're gonna kill me" Maggie moaned as she felt her tongue enter her deeper._

"_I can't help it" Bianca murmured against her, nipping at her thighs…"I can't get enough of you" she sighed hotly before her tongue shot out to take a long slow lick between heated lips. "You're always so wet for me Maggie. Do have any idea how much that turns me on" Bianca said thickly_

_She watched as the blond swallowed her eyes wide. She couldn't help but chuckle, "Don't realize how much I want you baby" she said astonished.. "Every minute of every day for the last four years" Bianca almost growled before she delved deep into the blond setting her task to make her cum as hard as she could. _

_And she did, repeatedly. And the brunette thought there could never be anything better than lying in Maggie Stone's arms. She'd never felt so safe._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end fb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was brought out of my thoughts by a nurse who had finally made her way over to us. I knew I could barely stand I was weak with fear of what would be said. The woman was pretty actually, of Spanish decent and her eyes were filled with concern. "You were with Dr. Stone?" she asked

I stood with Reggie holding my waist for support and Kendall clutching my hand. .

"I mean I saw you all over her after the shooting?" she added quickly. "You a friend of hers?" she clarified.

I got the feeling there was more than friendship going on with this chick and Maggie and flair of jealously went coursing through my veins.

"She's my" I stumbled. What was she really? I mean we hadn't seen each other in years. I had been married, had another kid, an ex wife and now a girlfriend yet when I saw her collapse on that floor everything that had in my life since Maggie seem to melt away. But I knew the law well of enough to know that I wouldn't get any information without a tie to her. "She's my cousin" I lied.

She nodded but looked skeptical.

" I came to see her and Chris" I added quickly and at the mention of my son's name her head jerked up. "Do you know where he is". I had almost forgot the little boy at the center of all this. God! Maggie was possibly…I couldn't let myself think it. Where the hell was my son!

"How's Maggie?" Kendall interrupted giving me a quick glance. It wouldn't matter where Chris was until we could get a handle on Maggie's condition.

"I spoke to the doctor" she began as she guided my little group over to private corner. "Maggie is in the OR right now and they are trying to repair the damage the bullet did when it nicked the artery near her heart."

I gasped and fell against Reggie for support. "Her heart? Oh god is she going to be ok"

"I can't say right now, all I know is that the bullet actually entered here" she said pushing on the side of her own sternum. "it looks like it grazed her sternum and shattered, one of the bullet pieces grazed an artery near her heart. The doctors will try to repair as much as they can"

"They can't do the job in one sitting" Kendall asked as if this were a photo shoot

"Ma'am they will try to do the best they can now but our best heart surgeon accepted a position at another hospital three weeks ago" she said softly. "We might have to get someone to come in and finish the job if they can't repair everything"

My mind was reeling with this new. Maggie could die because of not having the best healthcare!

"It will probably be a few more hours in there but I'll update you as soon as I know more" she said before backing away.

I shook my head as the tears came again more quickly. This could not be happening.

"Binks lets just get some coffee ok" Kendall offered as I just mutely nodded. It was then that I realized my hands were covered in dried blood. My very expensive suit was also blood stained and I must have looked like a damn mess. Reggie offered to get us all three coffees and bite to eat, not like I could stomach anything but I accepted. . Kendall and I sat on the hard plastic chairs as we waited.

"We have to get her the best Kendall, If they can't fix her." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Griffin can do it!" I said, sure she could see the light in my eyes.

She looked unsure and played with her fingers nervously. "You think he could come here, that they would allow it even" Kendall said worriedly.

"I am her cousin" I said quietly to my sister's disapproving glance. "We can take her to him"

"Take her to what? Binks?" She said shaking her head.

"I'm taking her back to Pine Valley, she can get the best care at PVH and Griffin and even David are the best in their fields. I'm taking her Kendall" I said firmly, my voice hard.

A young man appeared holding a plastic bag. He offered it to me, his voice saying softly. "Nurse Torres said you were family, this is her, Dr. Stone's belongings"

Kendall had to take it for me since my hands were shaking. As he left she slowly opened the bag and looked inside finding Maggie's key chain with Miranda's picture and her cell phone. Kendall fingered the keychain her eyes settling on my daughters' picture. "She never forgot her huh" she with a sad smile.

I sighed guiltily. "What I am going to do Kendall. Miranda is expecting Maggie and I promised her" I said biting back the tears that threaten to come again.

"Mimo will understand"

"Will she? I kept her from the only thing she's wanted. And if Maggie's dies."

"Maggie is not going to die! She is too tough of person for that. Hell, she'll fight just so she can cuss you out when it's all said and done" Kendall smirked.

"You think so" I said weakly, needed to hear everything would work out.

"Of course, Maggie will get through this and you both will make that bitch Reese pay for causing this whole damn mess!" Kendall growled

Reese, I had actually married that woman. I stood in front of my friends and family and married a woman I didn't fully know. I had fucked up so badly up to this point and I knew it. But Reese, what I heard on that mp3 made me sick. It was no wonder Maggie hated me, how could she not. My eyes were burning with hatred; yes there were things that I had to work out with her. She had still kept me in the dark about my child those first few years before the Reese mess, and I would not be letting that slide but right now I needed someone to lash out at. Reese seemed like a better target.

"Kendall I want that bitch to pay" I said suddenly, urgently.

"And she will Binks. So help me she will"

**Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Kendall and I looked at each other suddenly, both checking our cell phones. It was then that I noticed it was Maggie's phone that was ringing. Kendall shrugged as I looked to her for guidance, not knowing what else to do I picked up the cell and saw the name Anna flash on the screen with her picture.

I took a breath as I answered the phone with a weak hello.

"Maggie is that you?'

I swallowed. "No Anna, it's not Maggie"

"Not Maggie? Who the bloody hell is this!"

"It's Bianca, Bianca Montgomery" I whispered in response.

"What are you doing with Maggie's phone, Where is she? Why are you there" she rambled on quickly causing me to press my hand against my forehead in aggravation. She had kept Christien from me as much as Maggie. And while I was happy Maggie had support it still hurt, I counted Anna as a friend.

"I came to see Maggie about my son Anna but Maggie was shot just a little while ago here in the waiting room of the hospital" I said my voice faltering.

"She what?" came a gasped reply

"She's been shot" I said emotionally. "Look there are things going on here that are fucking out of control but I know about my son, I know you helped her with him, helped keep him from me" I said more bitterly than I meant too.

"Bianca I tried to get Maggie-

"It doesn't matter at this point" I said dismissively the inner Kane in me roaring to life. "Maggie needs help. I don't know where my kid is and I don't know if Maggie is going to live or die."

"He's with me" came a quiet reply

I couldn't speak then. My mind was a blank, Christien was with Anna

"Bianca are you there?"

"Where are you? Where the hell are you?"

"That doesn't matter, what matter is as you say, Maggie is hurt and I'm coming there right now. Call my daughter Robin. She's the listed as emergency contact. Her number is in the phone. You can expect me by the morning" she said hanging up quickly

I sat there, the phone slipping out of my grasp into my lap.

"What the hell did she say?" Kendall asked angrily.

"She said my son is with her and she'll be here in the morning. She wants me to call Robin"

"Who's Robin?"

"Her daughter, I knew her briefly in Paris. She's a doctor and a very good person" I said seeing the skeptical look on my sisters' face.

"So are you going to call her?

**3 hours later**

This was beginning to feel like the longest day in my life. It was nearing four o'clock and Maggie had been in surgery for four hours. Robin had arrived an hour ago, it seems she has friends in high places that owned their own private jets. She'd flown in and came right here. Since she was Dr. she was allowed to watch the surgery from something called the gallery.

Kendall, Reggie and I were still waiting in our rumpled up clothes for word on Maggie. My mind wouldn't rest no matter how tired I was. I finally gave up when I felt my sister urging me to lay my head on her lap and my brother gently pulled my legs up to rest on his knees. Reggie gently rubbed my back while Kendall worked her fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~fb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Maggie stop pacing"_ _Bianca laughed, her eyes bright._

"_I can't help it. I mean what if it was a false positive" the blond said stuffing her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket_

"_I have I told you how sexy you look in that jacket. One of my better anniversary gifts don't you think" the brunette said sexily_

_The blond stopped pacing and fixed her with a arched eyebrow. "Is this part of the pregnancy libido, I've always heard of" she smiled_

_Bianca reached out her hand as the little blond took it and let herself be pulled over to where she was lying. "It may be, more proof that the 5 pregnancy test I took were all correct" she laughed._

_They kissed softly, before she felt Bianca nibbling on her bottom lip."Baby" Maggie whined deepening the kiss before pulling back breathlessly._

"_what?" Bianca asked innocently. _

_Maggie shook her head with a smile, it was going to be one hell of a nine months. And older dr came in with a smile for them both and a nurse followed behind._

"bonnes après-midi Mesdames. Je comprends que nous voulons voir et ultersound de votre grossesse ?

_Maggie's French was still not up to pare and she looked to her lover for translation. *he's here to show us an ultrasound of the baby" Bianca smiled kissing the back of her girlfriend's hands. _

_Maggie nodded enthusiastically. She moved closer to the bed and watched carefully as the younger red headed nurse pulled back the smock to reveal Bianca's tummy. Bianca laughed at her girlfriends' wary look. The nurse put the cool jelly on the brunette's tummy and began to move the ultrasound around as the dr looked at the screen._

_Maggie wrapped her off hand around Bianca's shoulder and leaned in closer to see the screen, she paused to kiss her girlfriends upturned lips and smiled. "Is that it..I mean , is that our" she stammered tears coming to her eyes._

"_It's our baby Mags..Look" Bianca said equally emotionally. They turned to where the doctor was pointing and smiling. _

"_B, is this really happening" Maggie whispered reverently._

_Bianca turned to her girlfriend, apprehension on her face. "Are you scared?" _

_Maggie's beaming face put her at ease. "Never, that's our kid. Baby you're gonna have my baby" Maggie grinned a shit eating grin that was contagious._

"_Wait till my mother finds out, you won't be smiling then" Bianca laughed as she saw the blonds' face fall. "I love you so much" _

_Neither had noticed the doctor and nurse slip from the room, promising to return._

"_I love you too baby" Maggie smiled softly as she placed her hand on Bianca's slim abdomen. "Both of you"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end fb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bianca?"

Bianca woke with a start, her eyes blurry as she focused on a smaller dark haired woman; it was Robin with a older man who looked to be in charge.

"Robin?" Bianca said rising quickly with Kendall and Reggie at her heels.

"The doctor has news on Maggie's condition" Robin said deferring.

They all looked at the older gentlemen with anxious eyes…

**He sighed ….**


	13. Chapter 13

**Set Fire to the Rain 13/?**

**Charming, California**

Anna had barely finished packing her duffle when Aiden came bounding into Jax's home bellowing for her. Steeling herself, knowing he would be with Christien, she reluctantly made her way down the hallway and into the living room. Her eyes misted instantly when she saw her nephew, face beaming, skin tanned and hair completely mussed, sticking to his head from sweating.

"And just what have you been off getting into?" She smiled taking a good look at his new clothes. "Have you joined up?" she grinned as he proudly showed off his leather cut off.

"Juice gave it to me, it's just like the one Uncle Jax has and look there's even a skull and bones on the back" he said turning to show her.

"I think you'll fit right in" Anna said kneeling down to pull his little body into a hug. She held him tightly, breathing in his scent, fear of the unknown gripping her heart. Aiden watched her warily, knowing something had to be wrong for her to be so openly showing her emotions.

"Alright?" he said softly

The brunette simply hugged Chris harder and shook her head slowly, no. "Are these new jeans" she smiled lightening her voice for the little boys' benefit. He shook his head yes revealing another brilliant smile. "It's been a long day hun, why don't you head off to the guest room where your stuff is and try for a nap" she suggested as Aiden stood with his arms crossed over his chest, face pensive.

"Awee Aunt A, really, I'm too big for naps" He protested as she ruffled his dark hair and gave his little bottom a swat. She pushed him in the direction of the hallway and watched while he pouted as he made his way out of the room.

"What's wrong love?" Aiden said quickly

"I have to go back to New York"

"Why?"

"It's Maggie, she's she been shot and they don't know if she's gonna make it" came a weak reply.

"What the bloody hell!" Aiden said eyes wide. "How the- but- what the hell?"

The brunette shook her head as she pushed her hair behind her ears . "I know but I got a call from Bianca Montgomery of all people" she said watching her nephew's expression change.

"Yup" Anna said with a pop of her lips. "She says she knows we have Chris and that she came to talk Maggie and then she got shot at the hospital"

"That makes no sense" Aiden said. "We both know she wants nothing to do with Chris. You were there when her whore of wife showed up with the papers." He began to pace around the room. "What do you want to do, will you take Chris back with you?"

"No!" Anna said emphatically. "I'm not bringing him into this hornet's nest until I have to. We just have to believe that Maggie will pull through" she sighed.

"But if she doesn't"

"She will!"

"But if she doesn't we both know the Kane's might try and take Chris back" Aiden said lowly.

"The thought crossed my mind"

"And so, do we let them or not?"

"I'm thinking not" Anna said in a clipped tone. Her eyes apologetic. "We both know that if push came to shove, Maggie left custody of Chris with Robin and Jax to share respectively. Bianca signed her rights away"

"Willingly as I recall it" Aiden said sounding much too bitter.

"Regardless, it won't come to that because Maggie will pull through. But in the mean time I do not under any circumstance want this new to get out to anyone here, Not Christien and especially not Jax!" Anna breathed out wearily.

"Are you sure, he's bound to get suspicious if he doesn't hear from her soon"

"I know which is why I'm leaving you here with the boy. Ill contact you when its safe to bring him back ok" Anna sighed, she pulled him in for a hug. "I really have to go.

"Are you going to say goodbye to Chris?"

"no I, I just can't lie to his face if he ask about his mother. Take care of him and keep him safe Aiden." She said grabbing her duffle bag and heading out the door. "I'll leave the truck at the airport parking lot" she called back over her shoulder.

He stood in the living with his eyes closed sending out a prayer for his friend.

**Kings County Center Hospital, Brooklyn, NY**

Bianca stood anxiously waiting for the doctor to say something about Maggie. Reggie and Kendall braced both her sides as support with Robin looking on with concern.

"This is Dr. Nelson, he was the lead surgeon on Maggie's case" Robin said politely

"How is she?" Bianca asked quickly, her next breath caught somewhere between her chest and her throat.

"She survived the surgery" he said as he watched anxious faces fall with relief. "But there was damage that we could only in regular speak, put a band aid on"

They looked on dumbly.

"The bullet grazed her sternum and managed to miss all major organs but unfortunately one of the shattered pieces as you know nicked an artery near her heart. We repaired that" he said quickly, "but there is still a sliver embedded in her left ventricle.

"Her heart?" Kendall spoke softly.

"You couldn't take it out" Reggie's voice boomed

"NO, I didn't want to try and put her body through the trauma. And it's a very delicate surgery and no one here is skilled enough to do it" He finally admitted

"What does that mean for Maggie?" Bianca asked with a authority she seldom used. "She just should lie there hoping for some god damn treatment!"

"Bianca " Kendall said placing her slight hand over her sister's arm. The act seemed to settle the younger brunette down.

"How is she now?" Robin spoke deflecting the conversation away from Bianca's angry outburst.

"We thought it best to induce her in a twilight coma" He said slowly.

" a what?" Reggie said his face a mask of confusion.

"Yeah what he said" Kendall put in.

Bianca looked to Robin for guidance. The little brunette nodded slightly before saying.."It's a medical coma, the doctor's decide how long the patient will be under and when to wake them from it"

Bianca couldn't help but gasp as she choked on a sob. This day seemed to be overwhelming her. Robin took in her disheveled appearance. This was Bianca, a woman she had known briefly but not well, there hadn't been time as she had moved to Port Charles during the time Maggie and Bianca were a couple. By the time she had returned to Paris all hell had broken loose within their relationship. It was hard to put the pieces of the Bianca Maggie and her mother described with the quivering mess of concern that was before her.

The petite doctor didn't care what anyone said, what she saw before her was a woman clearly still in love with her ex and scared to death that she was about to lose her. She knew Maggie was miserable without her and now seeing Bianca she could see there more to their relationship, it wasn't over by a long shot. For this reason she had mercy on her. "Bianca, Maggie will be in recovery for another few hours, its protocol" she said softly.

The brunette nodded mutely, eyes watering.

"Why don't you leave and get yourself cleaned up" Robin suggested, seeing the woman still in blood soaked clothes.

"She's right Binks, we can go back to the hotel and get a shower and come right back" Kendall tried.

"Yea B, Maggie wouldn't want you sitting here worrying"

The brunette shook her head. "I don't think any of us are in a position to say what Maggie would want. But I know I'm not leaving here" she sniffed. "I just can't and anyways it's too far away to go all the way back to midtown. What if something happened" she said in hoarse voice.

Robin could see the fear in those dark brown eyes. "Then go to Maggie's place, its ten minutes by the subway, I'll take you?" Robin smiled gently.

"Maggie's place?" Bianca croaked.

"Yes, I mean you could see where your son lives and it might help you feel closer to Maggie" Robin said kindly, as she took the younger woman's hand into hers. "It's alright Bianca, I'm not here to judge you, right now we all need to pull together for Maggie ok"

Kendall smiled at the woman a genuine smile, she liked this girl. "Will you stay with Bianca, I mean while Reggie and I head back to the hotel?"

Bianca looked towards the smaller woman eyes hopeful.

"Of course I will" she smiled.

**Pine Valley, Pa**

Greenlee would never admit to anyone but she loved babysitting duties for Bianca and Kendall. True their shared history was wrought with good times and most certainly bad times but over the years they truly had become a close knit family. This is why it hurt her so badly when she learned that whole sorted story about Bianca's long lost child with Maggie. She always felt she somehow failed her late husband's cousin. Maggie was literally the only remaining member of the Bennet family she cared to have anything to do with. But after the shocking break up between she and her new step sister/cousin, the little brunette didn't want to rock the family boat. So she had stayed out of it.

More than ever she regretted that decision. She smiled over at Miranda and Emma as they played the Wii. Every time she looked at the girls she could only see them as they were when they younger. Miranda would be twelve tomorrow. It boggled her mind to think that it had been twelve years already_! I look good for my age_.

Zach was out at late afternoon meeting with some Cambias board members, but that had been a few hours ago. It was nearing 6 pm and she was wondering what could be taking him so long. Her attention drawn back to the girls, her mind again tried to fathom all that she had learned. Maggie and Bianca had a little boy together. A boy who was almost 8 years old, she shook her head at the thought. And here she thought nothing would ever top Bianca coming home 6 years ago pregnant with her sister's child.

Leave it to Lesbianca to top herself shocking returns. Only this was taking the cake. How the hell she had managed to keep something like this a secret all this time made the diminutive woman wonder what else she could be hiding. Bianca had never talked about what really happened with Maggie in Paris, not even to her sister. And now years later, out comes the news that she and Maggie had not only been figuring out where they stood with each other as a potential couple but they had been planning a family! Talk about keeping secrets. _It's always the quiet ones._

"Hey Greens, can you call my mom?" Miranda asked quietly. "I haven't heard from her since yesterday?"

"Sure but why don't we give her a little more time sweetie" Greenlee began making her way around to sit on the sofa next to the girls. "I'm sure she and Maggie have a lot to catch up on"

Miranda looked fearful. "You don't think they're fighting do you?"

"Honey why would assume something like that"

"Yea M, they could working out what to get you for your party tomorrow" Emma smiled. The young girl was just 13 but she and Miranda were best of friends practically sisters.

"Its just they haven't talked in so long, I mean would you be nice to me if I dissed you for years and just showed up out of the blue wanting to talk"

_The kid had a point Greenlee thought ruefully_

"Yea but that's different, they have you in common. I mean my mom and dad hate each other but they at least talk nicely for my point. Right Greens?" Emma said.

Greenlee smiled patting the blond on the cheek. "I don't think they hate each other Em"

"Sure they don't" Emma smiled, she knew the truth, but if the grown ups could go out of their way to pretend so could she.

"That's what I'm saying" Miranda huffed throwing up her hands. "Mom and Maggie were together, like girlfriends"

"So" Greenlee said

"So, Mom married someone else! She had kids with someone else, Hell! She's with someone else!" Miranda said angrily.

"Miranda! Watch your language" Greenlee chuckled. She really did take after Kendall in some ways. "Your mother had a life honey and Im sure Maggie has a girlfriend or boyfriend too. Are you gonna be mad at her for moving on?" Greenlee asked

"I don't know" came a pout

"Come on Mimo, is this about getting to know your moms or getting her together with your mother" Emma asked knowingly.

Miranda offered a non interested shrug. "both:"

"Ok I think that's enough for now. Its been way to quiet in the family room, You two better go and check on Spike, Ian and Gabby" Greenlee laughed as she pushed herself from the couch.

"I got it!" Emma said hopping up and bounding towards the downstairs. Miranda remained lost in contemplation.

"Ok kid you're too young to look that depressed. Things are going to be ok Mimo"

"I don't know Greenlee" Miranda sighed sadly. Greenlee took her seat again this time closer to the young girl. She smoothed her dark hair back some. "You really are your mother's daughter you know that?" she smiled

Miranda gave a weak smile.

"Miranda, honey, do you know how much your mother loves you?

"Yes I think so"

"You mean everything to her, everything Mimo" Greenlee said eyes misty, as she remember the anguish Bianca went through that night Kendall told her, her baby had died.

"What the matter Greens" Miranda said gently clasping the older woman's hand.

"Nothing, nothing at all" she smiled pushing those thoughts away. "I just need you to know that parents don't always make the right decisions. Sometimes at the time they really believe they are doing the right thing, its never to hurt their kids"

"So you think mom thought she was doing right by keeping me from Maggie?"

"I think she and your Maggie had a big fight and it hurt her a lot. So much that she just reacted. Sometimes as adults we do things out of hurt because we just don't know what else to do. We want to feel better and sometimes that means getting away from the source of the pain"

Miranda nodded trying to understand.

"Do you think Maggie was sorry, for whatever she did" Miranda asked in a sad voice.

Greenlee hugged her to her body. "Im sure she was sweetie, but sometimes, sorry isn't enough"

"I know, but do you think enough time has passed to make it enough" Miranda asked, her dark chocolate eyes hopeful.

_**That was the million dollar question**_

**Brooklyn, New York**

Bianca stood outside what she assumed was Maggie's door waiting patiently for Robin to open the door. It was the first time she had ever taken the subway in her life to get here but she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it. The way one could blend into the anonymity and just be. But now as she stood in this quiet urban neighborhood she realized she would be closer to the little brunette than she had been in years.

The door clicked and she moved into the space and was immediately hit with the feeling of home. It felt like Maggie. The loft was warm and welcoming and smelled of jasmine. Maggie's favorite scented air freshners. Bianca turned a wall lamp on and watched as the living room was bathed in soft light.

"So you look like you could use a shower and change of clothes" she smiled. "Just let me check and see if Maggie has something you can change into"

"I doubt that Robin, I mean Maggie is a shrimp" Bianca smiled lightly.

"Hey, I take offense to that, I fit her clothes perfectly"

"Because you're a shrimp too" Bianca said her smile growing at Robins pout.

"Hey, another short joke and you'll be on a park bench" the woman teased as she made her way down the hall to Maggie's bedroom. "Make yourself at home, Ill be right back"

Bianca nodded silently waiting for the smaller woman to disappear around the corner before she slowly took in her surroundings. This was a nice little place. The ceilings were high with a chandelier light, and it sported a fire place with mantle. She slowly walked over to see an array of pictures in frames. Her heart stopped as she gently touched the frame holding a picture of a infant Christien lying on his tummy, in nothing but a diaper and brilliant smile. He was all hair and eyes even at that age.

She could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she continue to see more pictures of their child, him at maybe three on big wheel in a park. She recognized that park, it was the one they had taken Miranda to manwitimes in Paris. It hurt her heart to know he had been so close. Another of Chris and a blond man in blue waters of what looked like a tropical island. She looked closer and saw a statue perched high on favela, Brazil? Her son had lived in Brazil. She couldn't wrap her mind around just how they had lived all these years, what adventures they may have had, and just who was this blond man she noticed in another picture holding Maggie possessively beaming at the camera, little Chris between them. They looked like a family. She was instantly jealous, it was irrational and she knew she had no right to feel that way but she did. Reese had robbed her of the opportunity to know her child. And now strangers were more family than she was. Again came the thought unbidden. _How could you keep this from me?_

Even as she thought it she knew, she had completely given up on their relationship and then turned into a bitter bitch to boot. She never gave Maggie an inkling that she would conducive to hearing she had son. Not when all she did back then was cut her off at every turn and ignore or push her away. She threw her forgiveness of Babe and her new infatuation with Zoe in her face every chance she could. Why?

Because she was hurt and broken hearted, she was tired of being Saint Bianca and somehow she decided then was the time to stand up for herself. Yet she didn't when that bitch stole her child, no she was too busy falling all over herself to forgive and forget. And in that time Maggie was back at Paris, emailing her, begging her for contact. Hoping she would give her the time of day, a avenue to tell her what would have been the best news of her life, they had a son.

She didn't realize she had been crying. She was choking on the regret and guilt of the past 8 years. Was she angry with the little brunette, yes she was. But she knew from extensive therapy and years of fucking up, she was in no position to judge anyone. All she could do was hope to God Maggie pulled through and they could work out their differences enough for their children.

"Hey, I found something" Robin said quietly as entered the living room. "I'm sorry were in the middle of a thought?"

The brunette shook her head quickly as she wiped at a stray tear. "No, I just" she ducked her head down with a sigh. "I just missed so much" she whispered her hand still holding the frame with Maggie and Chris's picture.

Robin nodded understandingly as she moved to sit on the far end of the sofa. "I'm sorry Bianca, I promised you that I wouldn't judge the situation but" her voice trailed off softly as she watched the taller woman stiffen in response.

Bianca held her gaze evenly waiting for the next round of" how could she walk away from her child" You're wondering how I turned my back on Maggie and Christien in order to start a new life with my then wife and new baby" she finished.

Robin looked guiltily down but nodded in response just the same. "That's the way I heard it" she paused moving closer. "Of course no one's actually heard your side of it"

Bianca looked at her, the surprise in her eyes readable. "You're the first person who's bother to ask" she said

" There's always two sides to everything and let's just say I've been where Christien is"

"How?" Bianca asked now intrigued, she turned slightly on the sofa, her legs folded under her.

"My mother in her infinite wisdom didn't tell my dad he was a father until I showed up on his door step when I was seven" Robin chuckled at the memory.

Bianca gasped her hand flying to her mouth. "Seriously? Anna?"

"Yup, as you can imagine he was shocked to see me and had no idea who I was" Robin smiled. "And then mom showed up and all hell broke loose"

"Robin, wow, that must have been so tough on you?"

The young doctor shrugged. "Well not really, I mean my mother had been pretending I wasn't her daughter, I thought she was my nanny!"

Bianca couldn't help but laugh… "Are you serious?"

"Oh yes!" the little brunette chuckled. "My mother was a spy Bianca. As I found out in the future my life was kind of in danger just by being her daughter. I have been kidnapped ..let's see…" she thought. "Twice! Before I ever hit 11 years old"

The brunette shuddered at the thought.

"I know right" Robin agreed. "But to make a long story short , she and my father had a falling out and he met up with another woman, Holly. He was in love with her and my mother had way too much pride to-"

"to use a child to make him come back to her" Bianca finished slumping back on the sofa. "Your mom and Maggie seem to have a lot in common, that whole stubborn pride thing"

""why haven't you shown up before now Bianca, you said no one's ever given you a chance to explain your side. So let's here it" Robin said gently.

The brunette was suddenly nervous. She had the truth on her side and the proof to back it up yet she wanted no needed Robin to believe her. Something about this petite woman made her feel at ease and safe to reveal her true feelings. She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to decide where to begin. "Robin I never knew we had son together" she said finally.

"How is that possible?" a simple statement with no hint of judgment.

"My ex wife that's how" Bianca said reaching for her briefcase , she opened it and rifled through some files before handing Robin the Ipod Kendall have given her earlier with Reese's confession.

Her cell phone chirped and she was relieved to see it was her sister. "Listen to that and it will pretty much explain everything, I'm just going to take this call" she said rising to walk over to the large window looking down on the quiet street.

"Binks you ok?"

"Yes Kendall, I'm about as well as I can be"

"Oh thank god…listen Reggie's gonna bring you a change of clothes over and I'll meet you at the hospital in the morning ok?

"Yea, I think I'm gonna turn in myself."

"You sure you want to stay there, ya know in Maggie's house"

"Yes Kendall, Its closer to the hospital and Robins' with me, we'll be fine"

"Ok ok, but hey, you realize you have to call Miranda. I mean you have to tell her something"

"Exactly what am I supposed to say- I hold on I'm getting another call" Bianca put her sister on hold and accepted Marissa's call with a tired sigh. "Hey babe, what's up" she whispered not wanting Robin to hear her for some reason.

"why are you whispering" the voice was unsure.

"I really can't talk here that's all, what's up" Bianca tried again

"I just, I haven't heard from you in since you left so abruptly the other night. I guess I thought you would be on your way back with.." Marissa breathed out heavily.

"With Maggie" the brunette finished, she was beginning to feel boxed in . "I know, things have come up that I can't get into right now " Bianca paused. "Marissa I'm sorry sweetie but I have Kendall on hold and it really is important that I settle some things with her. I'll call you when…when I can ok." Bianca said quickly.

"I ..Ok..I love you" she said timidly

The brunette closed her eyes against the words feeling guilty. "I know" she said before hanging up and clicking back to Kendall.

":What the hell Binks, I was about to hang up"

"Oh grow up, you knew I was coming back, I'm not mom"

"So Miranda?"

"I don't know Kendall, I just …I

"I'll call her tomorrow and tell her something ok. I love you, but I'm exhausted"

"Of course you are…Of course, I just wanted to see if you were sure you would be ok staying the night in the hood" Kendall laughed.

"Its hardly the hood" Bianca smiled. "I love you and I'll ring you before I had to the hospital"

"Ok night Binks"

"Good night"

Bianca sighed heavily as she ended the call. She turned to find Robin flipping through the dossier that Zach' and Tad had compiled. "Wow, mom would be impressed "

"Hardly your mom did a good job covering Maggie's trail, there's still three years unaccounted for" Bianca said easing down next to Robin.

The little brunette smiled ruefully. "They were living in Sao Paulo during that time"

"Brazil!" Bianca said incredibly. She had to give it to Maggie when she ran, she fucking ran!

"Yea, Maggie joined some doctor friends who were starting a clinic up in the favela's there. "

"And she brought Chris!" Bianca said incredibly

"Hey! My mom took me all over the world when she was spying, better to have me where she could see me then to leave me off with my uncle to get kidnapped every few years" Robin laughed at the pallor of the brunettes face. "Anyway, he didn't come immediately; he stayed the first six months with Aiden and I in Paris."

"Aiden, of course your cousin, how is he?" Bianca smiled, she always did like him

"He's well thanks. And yes, once the clinic was set up Maggie sent for Chris, I stayed with her helping out for about six months myself working at the clinic before I headed back to Port Charles" she finished.

"He loved it Bianca! He's such a great kid everyone was always looking out for him, me Aiden, Cara and Griffin"

"Griffin, Griffin Castillo?"

"Yes you know him he's one hell of a heart surgeon"

"Of course I know him, he saved Kendall's life a years back when she needed a heart transplant. They were a thing for a while before her husband came back from the dead" Bianca said wide eyed.

"Okk" Robin grinned. "well he and Maggie are like best friends, his sister and I are the ones that took care of Chris when he was born early"

"wow, I can't…Everyone has a connection to our son but me" Bianca said sadly.

"Hey that bitch is one of the main reasons you don't have that connection but you will. Maggie and Chris they'll understand eventually." Robin reassured her.

:"You are very gracious" Bianca said warmly. "and way too kind , I'm happy Maggie and our son had someone like you looking after them" 

Robin smiled bashfully, "thank you but it was nothing." She paused to look out at the darkening sky. "Why don't you get that shower and I'll whip up something to eat. I know you haven't eaten" she said rising from the sofa. "Bathroom's that way."

Bianca nodded her approval and shuffled down the hallway. It wasn't long before she was standing naked, a pile of bloodied thousand dollar clothing in a pile on the floor. She timidly pulled the glass door open as she stepped inside the heated spray of water, her hands outstretched against the front of the shower wall. The water beat down on her tired body as her shoulders slumped forward. She sighed deeply as she watched the water swirl down the shower drain begin to change to a pink color. Her heart lurched in her chest, realizing it was Maggie's blood washing off her body. She swallowed hard at the emotions of the day threatening to overwhelm her. She could feel the trembles shaking her to her core as she fought desperately to hold the strangled cry back but the images would not stop.

Her collapsing in Maggie's arms at S.O.S.,,, Maggie and her at the boathouse for midnight swims, Maggie kissing her, Maggie looking so broken when she thought she was unlovable.. Them together in Paris after they'd made love for the first time, and finally Maggie broken and bloody unresponsive in her arms in the waiting room.

She squeezed her eyes shut against the tears stinging them and gasped as her foot stepped on something with a squeek. The brunette stooped down to find a water toy, it was an old beat up fish, her eyes widened as she turned it over and read.."Munchie"

"OH god" she gasped holding it her hands…Miranda's favorite water toy when she was little. Maggie had kept it after all these years. The brunette leaned her head against the shower _wall_, memories taking hold over her

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Maggie?" Bianca called softly as she walked through the door of the penthouse. It was evening time and she had arrived home early from her trip to Rome, Dropping her coat off on the large sofa she heading towards her daughter's bedroom, peeking in, hoping to see her child and girlfriend. _

_The room was lit up by a soft light in the corner but no Maggie or Miranda. She could feel the panic begin to rise in her chest like it always did at the thought of losing Miranda again. Until she heard the soft voice of her lover wafting down the hall. Quietly she made her way towards their bedroom entering the master suite. She could see the bathroom door was ajar and could hear Maggie and Miranda's baby garble mixed in the same melody in the bath_

_She eased out of her heels and pulled of her dress jacket, stepping lightly towards the open door. Once there her mouth turned up into a wide smile at the sight of her girlfriend and their daughter in the large Jacuzzi tub having a bath. Miranda was standing on Maggie's lap being held tightly by the waist as her hands held her favorite bath toy, Nimo, the little girl squeezed it, squirting water in Maggie's face. _

_The little blond simply laughed and continued to sing softly to her_

Oh would you like to swing on a star  
>Carry moonbeams home in a jar<br>And be better off than you are  
>Would you rather be a fish?<p>

"_Fwish mama" Miranda grinned waving it in the smaller woman's face._

A fish won't do anything, but swim in a brook  
>He can't write his name or read a book<br>To fool the people is his only thought  
>And though he's slippery, he still gets caught<br>But then if that sort of life is what you wish  
>You may grow up to be a fish<br>A new kind of jumped-up slippery fish

_Bianca watched as Miranda sat down on Maggie's lap and began to try and sing with her._

And all the monkeys aren't in the zoo  
>Every day you meet quite a few<br>So you see it's all up to you

_The little brunette loving ran her fingers through the little girl's dark shampooy hair, as she sang…_

You can be better than you are  
>You could be swingin' on a star<p>

"_Again! Again mama" Miranda laughed hugging the blond and giving her a wet kiss on the cheek_.

"_I agree, encore" Bianca clapped as she knelt by the tub. _

_Maggie blushed…"What are you doing here" _

"_I missed my girls" Bianca smiled warmly, as she leaned over the tub and kissed her love gently. She pulled back looking down on Maggie and Miranda with all the love in her the world showing in her eyes. "I love hearing you sing. Especially you and Miranda together"_

"_I'm not the next Mariah babe" Maggie chuckled as she held on to a squirming Miranda who was reaching out for Bianca._

"_Well we think you are, Right baby" Bianca said pulling her daughter over to hug her tightly. _

"_Babe you're gonna ruin your clothes" Maggie protested but was drawn in closer by Bianca's free arm._

"_Everything in my arms right now is more important than clothes and money Maggie." She said softly, eyes misty. "I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end fb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bianca hadn't realized she was crying, it wasn't until her body slid down to the floor of the shower that she knew. Her chest was racked with sobs as she folded up her legs and wrapped her arms around them, as the water continued to pour down her body.

She had lost her, the Maggie she had loved so dear but she couldn't lose the little brunette again. Not now when they had so much left unsaid, so much unfinished. At this point it didn't matter if Maggie never wanted to speak to her again; she just needed her to live.

"Please Mags, please "she whispered as her head tilted back to lean against the wall.

Tbc…


	14. Chapter 14

**For future reference all flashbacks are italics and Maggie's thoughts whiles she is in the coma will be in BOLD italics. **

**Set Fire to the Rain 14/?**

**Kings County Center Hospital, Room 3569**

Dr. Jason Hastings slowly made his way into his patient's room. The older man had been the chief of staff for the last 15 years. He'd seen his fair share of residents, but none with as much natural god given talent as young Mary Margaret Stone. She would have been an attending in 3 short months, he had planned on offering her a position here, it was a good match and everyone respected her. He reached for her chart and perused the results.

He blew out a frustrated breath and looked down on the suddenly frail body of his collogue. She was going to need heart surgery to remove that sliver of bullet. There was no getting around it. Her vitals were looking good and her brain activity was off the chart. The doctor checked her pulse and listened to her damaged heart. It was beating, a little thready but still strong. He would have to find a suitable heart surgeon if this woman was going to have chance of survival.

He stood back from the bed. Robin Scorpio was the next of kin, he'd speak to her tomorrow on a treatment plan. Sighing he cut the lamp light on next to the bed and eased his way out of the room, remembering to turn the light off as she went.

_Maggie was aware that she was not quite in her body at the moment. Yet she couldn't be sure where she was at the moment. Suddenly she found herself walking up familiar steps.."I'm dying and this is the place my body wants to return to, you gotta be fucking kidding" she griped as she took in her surroundings. The boathouse "Of all the places in the after world it had to be fucking here, why I ask you , why?" the little brunette said throwing her hands up to the sky._

"_Oh come on Maggie Moo, you know why?" _

_Maggie spun quickly…"Frankie!"_

"_in the flesh, sort of" her twin laughed as she approached._

"_Oh god! I died. That muthafucking gangbanger killed me" Maggie swore angrily before she sat down hard on the edge._

"_wow Mags, they weren't lying you really are worst than I heard" _

"_what's that supposed to mean and who is they"_

_Frankie took a seat next to her sister. "They are Leo, Myrtle and Mona" _

"_oh" Maggie frowned. "Am I dead or what?"_

"_No you're not dead"_

"_Why I am I seeing you then?"_

"_Well you're in a coma so its like mental limbo" Frankie said plucking at the wood _

"_I have to go back, I have a son and he needs me" Maggie said _

"_Yeah I know you and Bianca-la" Frankie grinned. "I never saw that coming"_

"_Neither did I" Maggie muttered_

"_Yea I remember…when you fuck up sis, you fuck up big time…I mean."I'm into guys?" really?" Frankie teased her with a lopsided grin._

"_Frankie' please, is this my punishment, a conversation with my dead twin on how I fucked up with your ex" _

"_Wow, you sure have a attitude sis. You'd think Bianca was the only one who made mistakes, it must be nice being perfect"_

_The little brunette hopped to her feat angrily…"are you kidding me! I admitted my mistakes, I tried Frankie, she's the one-"_

"_Who had the nerve to not take you back on your time frame?"_

"_Time frame! She fucking forgave that bitch, our cousin, hooked up with a man with a woman's soul and then married the bitch from hell!" _

"_Maggie damn, no one can accuse you holding a grudge can they" Frankie laughed._

"_Frankie God! This is not a joke, its my life and I need to get back to it"_

"_speaking of God, I had to pull a few favors to get this time with you, so how bout you stop acting like a insolent brat and listen" Frankie said seriously._

_Maggie simply sighed, removing herself to a bench. _

"_Glad I have your attention. So you want to leave and go back just like that" Frankie said snapping her fingers._

"_Yea I do, I have a kid and"_

"_lots of people have kids Mags, and they still die" Frankie said gravely._

"_What's your point sis? Why am I really here then?"_

"_You're here because I can't let you go back the way you are" Frankie said finally_

"_What do you mean the way I am?"_

"_Mags you're worst than I ever was" Frankie said solemnly_

_The young woman burst out into bitter laughter. "Are you serious? You who never gave a damn about anyone but yourself. Who cut out and ran and left me with Mom and her many loser boyfriends. Oh yea I'm worst than you? That's rich" Maggie sneered._

"_you know all this bitterness is not attractive"_

"_I'm not bitter"_

"_Liar, you can barely stand looking yourself in the mirror Moo" Frankie said quietly. "You're my twin Maggie's, I could always feel you and can now. "_

_Frankie watched as her sisters shoulders slumped, finally she was starting to get through to her. "Mags you been getting worst and worst. You' don't let anyone in, you use women like they're tampons"_

"_That's not true" Maggie said quickly_

"_Get it in and get it out" Frankie accused her. "You won't let anyone see the real you. Hell, you don't know the real you anymore"_

"_Frankie what do want me to say" Maggie muttered._

"_Say that you can see that you're drowning in self pity, regret and bitterness. Mags you and Bianca have the greatest little boy I have ever seen. He's sweet and kind and tolerant and afraid to death to ask you about his mother. "_

_Maggie's head shot up_

"_Yes Maggie, he wants so badly to meet Bianca and understand why she's hasn't been around"_

"_I'm protecting him Frankie" Maggie shouted angrily_

"_No you were protecting him!" Frankie said just as angrily. "But you know the truth now"_

"_Im supposed to believe Bianca, take her word for it that she didn't know what that bitch was up too?"_

"_Yes sis you are. You believed her when you looked in her eyes and you believed her when she spoke the words Mags. You felt it in your heart and that's what's got you so damn angry"_

"_You don't know anything, you're a fucking ghost"_

"_Maybe but I know that was the first time your damn dead heart actually felt like it had a pulse when she held you, kissed you, begged you to believe her. Now lie to my face and tell me what I'm saying isn't true"_

_Maggie buried her head in hands. "she just walked my back into my life and batted those tear filled brown eyes at me and I melted" Maggie said disgustly. "Like the last 7 years didn't count. I just-"_

"_you just love her still" Frankie smiled. "Its hard habit to break, believe me"_

_Maggie stared at her sister. "If you still love her why are here talking to me"_

"_You're my sister and we all could literally feel the love you two had for each other, even here. And we could feel the heartbreak also." Frankie paused. "Mags let me help you. For you, for your children, for Bianca."_

"_I don't know how you could help, it's a big fucking mess" Maggie sighed._

"_Just stop fighting me, everyone wants you guys to have a second chance."_

"_Everyone?"_

"_yes especially Bianca's grandmother, she swears you're the one" Frankie laughed._

"_Franks I don't know what you and the crew up there think is going to happen but its not. The best you could hope for is that Bianca and I could set our differences a part and somehow try for a friendship" Maggie said fully believing every word she had just said._

"_Sure Mags whatever you say." Frankie smiled, "Come on lets go?"_

_Frankie walked over and taking her sisters hand and guiding her to the edge of the dock._

"_what are you doing" Maggie asked _

"_You're about take a trip down memory lane" Frankie beamed as she stepped off the edge of the dock her foot landing on the water below but not sinking._

"_are you kidding me, you're walking on water" Maggie scoffed . "They must have me on some good drugs"_

"_hey, a sensitive subject there sis" Frankie quipped reaching up and pulling her sister off the deck. Maggie stood on the water watching it ripple under her small foot. _

"_you see where the sun is setting over there on the edge of the lake" Frankie pointed_

"_yea" Maggie said fearfully_

"_I want you to walk to it and through it. It'll take you where u need to go"_

"_You want me to walk into the sun, as in go to light! That never turns out well Frankie"_

_Frankie burst out into laughter hugging her twin tightly…"I've missed you Maggie moo" she breathed out…"and you really shouldn't watched Poltergeist " She felt Maggie laugh against her shoulder._

_Pulling back she smiled softly. "Do as I say, you're gonna be just fine"_

"_You can't come with me?"_

"_No Maggie, these are your private memories and you're going to get the chance to see yourself and the whole situation as an outsider"_

"_Why is this important, I mean I've lived it"_

"_Yes but living it and seeing it from a neutral perspective are two different things. Trust me Mags, you just need reminding that there was a time when you're heart was actually happy. When you could feel Mags" she kissed her forehead and placed her hand on Maggie's heart. "Its not beating Maggie, Did you notice that?"_

_Maggie shook her head slowly, tears glistening in her eyes. Franking covered her sister's hand over her own. "Here, where we are now, its easier to get in touch with that hidden side of yourself. Your heart slowly stopped feeling years ago, now its time for that to end. Go Maggie, Don't be afraid and go" she said pushing her sister towards the setting sun. _

_Maggie tepidly took step after step over the water, getting closer and closer to the light and to a warmth that begin to fill her broken heart. _

**Maggie's loft**

Bianca seated herself at Maggie's kitchen table sipping a tall glass of lemonade. Robin had just finished making a light salad for her with a piece of grilled chicken breast. Bianca looked lovingly at the refrigerator door, it was outfitted with drawings she assumed their son has drawn. Robin smiled as she noticed the taller woman looking intently; she sat the bowl of salad in front of the brunette.

"He won that ribbon over there for most outstanding player in his pee wee futbol team, " Robin smiled.

"Maggie lets him play football" Bianca gasped.

Robin chuckled her ashen face. "its not American football, Bianca and really Maggie had no choice in the matter, he learned it in Brazil, all the kids play soccer there"

"Brazil" Bianca shook her head again. "I still can't believe they lived there for so long. I mean talk about escaping" she sighed. "Maggie and I often talked about running away together" she said wistfully.

"oh, I thought u did, to Paris" Robin smiled

"ahh, well this was when I was hiding my pregnancy with Miranda." She could see by the confusion on her new friends face she would have to go into detail. "After I was raped by Miranda's father-"

"Michael Cambias, yea Maggie told me about that time?"

"Yea, I was terrified of Miranda having to deal with the stigma of being a child of rape. I didn't want my mother to know so I decided to run and Maggie was adamant that she come with me" Bianca smiled at the memory.

"That's cuz she was in love with you" Robin surmised watching Bianca blush.

"Everything was so different back then she was so unsure of herself" Bianca said

Robin nodded, she had seen the transformation herself and couldn't say all of it was for the better. "I know that working oversees in different countries has really helped her as a doctor, she's fearless when's she in the OR. She knows she's the best to hear her tell it and as for women" Robin blushed as she ducked her head down. "She's not unsure anymore"

Bianca asked carefully.."She's lady's woman huh?"

"Lets just say women seem to be very very attracted to her" Robin chuckled. "But being a doctor doesn't hurt. Mostly she's really respected for her work though"

"That's great, she seemed really in charge when those people came in but then" Bianca's said trying to change the subject, her voice faltered.

"Hey, its ok to be shaken up. Its not every day you see someone you..you care about" Robin said carefully. "You know get shot"

Bianca held her gaze a sad smile on her face. "is it hard for you to believe that I care about her" she asked quietly

"No" Robin said simply. "I could see it in your eyes when I arrived at the hospital and I could see that Maggie still cares for you Bianca" She reached over and held the brunette's hand. "we've talked about you before you know?"

Bianca's eyebrows arched in surprise.

"Don't look so surprised. Maggie is" she paused. "Stubborn when it comes to you"

Bianca chuckled, "Yea I noticed and she hates me, not that blame her"

"That's because she has a skewed picture of the person she thought you were, we both know that its not true. And when she wakes up, you and she really need to try and reconcile some of those bad feelings, if not for yourself but for Chris" Robin pleaded

"And Miranda" Bianca added

"Your little girl" Robin surmised

"Yes, she's the reason I started tracking Maggie down in the first place. She wanted so badly to see her for her birthday" Bianca said sadly. "She's expectant me to come home with her moms tomorrow and I still haven't had the nerve to call her and let her know what's going on."

"Oh Bianca I didn't know"

"Yea, I just don't know what I will say. I mean I kept them apart for so long and I'm trying to fix it Robin, but the fates seem to keep screwing me over" She sighed, pushing her plate away.

"you have to tell her Bianca"

"And say what? I mean really, you're a doctor, what are Maggie's chances?" the brunette said fearfully.

Robin looked unsure. "We need to see what Dr. Hasting says tomorrow but I would assume he will want Maggie to have the surgery as soon as she's up for it"

"But they don't have the doctor to perform it Robin, we can't let just anyone operate on her" Bianca said anxiously

"You're right, I've been thinking on it"

"So have I, I know I lied to get information on Maggie's condition, I know that I don't have the final say on what is going to happen, but please wont' you consider flying her to Pine Valley"

Robin's eyes rose.."I don't know Bianca, my mother may not want that. In fact I'm sure she won't. Maggie never wanted to return to Pine Valley again"

"I understand that, I get that she never wanted to bring Christien back to where I could have access to him and I'm not gonna lie and say I don't have ulterior motives in having my son closer to me" she paused as Robin contemplated her words. "But I happen to know that Griffin Castillo, you said you know him, he works at PVH and you know he's the best"

Robin nodded. " Honestly I was thinking the same thing. Griff and Maggie are close friends obviously, from their time in Rio. I had thought to have him fly here and do the surgery." She breathed out.

"I know that and he could but Maggie is going to need recovery time and she could be under for god knows how long. Miranda will go nuts if she's not able to be near her at least and I'll go nuts if I can't be near Maggie and Chris. You know I never turn my back on him and I told Maggie as much before the shooting. I just want this time for all of us to reconnect. " Bianca paused finally taking a breath. "After she's recovered, if she wants to come back to New York then so be it. You and I know that even if tried to fight her she has your mom and family behind her, not to mention the advantage of 7 years of raising Chris, no court would just take him from her" Bianca said stating the elephant in the room.

"I don't know, Maggie is family, How do I know I could trust you. You're the same person who turned her away so brutally and didn't bother to look back. Maybe you'd say anything to get access to Chris" Robin said skeptically.

"You're right, you have no reason to trust me" Bianca breathed out sadly. "But PVH has the best cardiac facilities on the east coast. So we both know she would have a better chance in Pine Valley"

Robin couldn't argue with that. "Let me think on it and discuss it with my mother tomorrow. We'll see what Dr. Hasting has to say and decide"

Bianca's shoulders slumped down in defeat. "ok"

"Hey" Robin said softly. "I know you're right Bianca, I just have to convince my mother ok"

Bianca nodded silently

"Why don't you take Maggie's room and get some sleep, the sun will be rising soon enough" Robin smiled as she rose from the table

"Thank you" Bianca said stopping her . "I mean that"

"No problem, just don't make me regret it?" Robin said hopefully

"I won't Robin, I'm not out to hurt Maggie. I just want to make amends" she said

"Good night Bianca"

"Good night"

_Maggie bounced around the suite excitedly, popcorn in hand . "Come on Bianca's you're going to make me miss the beginning" she whined. The brunette appeared suddenly, a bemused smirk on her face…_

"_I can't believe you're making me watch this" Bianca shook her head as she made her way into the den. She stopped in the doorway watching the little blond as she light various candles. The brunette bit her bottom lip to suppress a groan as she took Maggie's appearance in, soft dark blue cotton briefs folded down over her slender hips and matching New York Knicks jersey that was tied just below her belly button. Bianca shuddered at the peak of soft skin on display, her eyes traveled over the little boxers that clung to every curve and the toned tanned thighs and calves that led to what she believed were the tiniest, delicate feet she'd ever seen, toes painted in purple. _

_Maggie was just about to yell for Bianca again when she literally felt a burning over take her entire body, making her gasp, turning slowly, matches in one hand and a candle in the other, she stared straight into obdisent eyes, emitting a heat she had never seen or felt before. She watched as Bianca swallowed hard her eyes clearing taking in her form salaciously. Maggie smiled a lop sided grin, things had been progressing quickly since their last few dates, " I felt that" Maggie grinned as she placed the candle down and made her way towards her girlfriend. They had only agreed last week they both wanted to try a defined relationship, though they had yet to consummate it. _

"_You were supposed to" the brunette replied her voice dropping. She watched as her words had the desired effect on the little blond. Maggie slowly walked over and stepped into her arms, as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck. "Can I get a kiss?"_

"_You don't ever have to ask baby" Bianca husked before cradling her head in her hands and pulling her into heated kiss. They both wasted no time deepening it, tongues stroking each other into breathlessness. "Maggieee" Bianca groaned as she felt the heat of desire rolling thru her veins. _

_Maggie pulled away with a smirk. "Baby this is the Director's cut" She grinned as she pulled the brunette by her hands over to large over sized sectional. Reaching for a the down comforter she laid her small body on the sofa, her finger making a "Come hither" motions. "Come lay down with me" she asked so sweetly Bianca couldn't help but chuckle. Bianca watch as it was Maggie's turn to take her form in as she pulled off the little PINK hoodie and sweat pants she had picked up from Victoria's Secret. _

"_I really like that shirt" Maggie smiled as the brunette arched an eyebrow._

"_It's a wife beater Stone" _

"_You wear it so well" Maggie smiled her eyes glued to the cleavage that the shirt revealed. It seemed she had become a serious breast woman since embracing her bisexuality. It was something that the brunette had picked up on as well and Maggie was sure she was now wearing lower cut shirts and going braless just to torture her._

"_My eyes are up here, you might look at them when you talk" Bianca laughed as the blond blushed…She sank into the couch turning her head up to meet the blond for another heated kiss. Bianca rolled over on top of the blond pinning her down, she settled between her legs that opened wider. "God, you're so hot" Bianca panted delving in for another kiss, as her hips ground against the heat of the blonds core, it had been so long since she felt such wanton desire. What Michael had tried to kill in her, her little Maggie had awoken. Bianca was reborn again, sexually she couldn't seem to control her desire for the woman beneath her._

"_Mmmhh, babe…mmmm god Bianca…" Maggie moaned as the brunette sucked on her tongue. She broke away gasping…Bianca used this opportunity to sway the jury to her side by taking small delicate hand and placing under her shirt over her heavy breast. Maggie moaned loudly as she palmed the soft flesh, pulling and pinching hardening nipples. _

"_Maggie please" Bianca groaned, rocking harder into the writhing blond. She rested her head in the crook of Maggie's neck, licking and sucking on the skin she found there. _

"_Baby you feel so good" Maggie gasped as she reluctantly left the allure of swaying breast to grip Bianca's firm ass pulling it harder into her_

"_Jesus" Bianca gasped…."You keep this up and I swear I'm going to fuck you right now" she panted kissing the blond deeply…"on this couch" she finished her eyes burning with intensity._

_Before Maggie could respond a wail broke out so loud both women could do nothing but groan with frustrations, all action coming to halt._

_Bianca panted wildly, trying to get herself together as she felt the blond's heart thumping against her own. "I'll get her" Bianca said quickly kissing her before she tore herself off the shuddering body beneath her. As she made her way down the hallway to her daughter she could only shake her head. Never in her life had she ever had make out session that hot! She picked up her daughter and rocked her gently in her arms in the nursery, her mind trying to process what was happening with her and Maggie. _

_As Miranda fell back into a peaceful sleep, Bianca had to admit that as Erica Kane's gay daughter she hadn't a chance to go through the rite of passage that most teenagers did. She didn't get to go on dates and have them over to the house to make on the couch till your parents show up. She didn't have girlfriend's period, and the candidates that she did have were either not out or corporate raiders. She couldn't imagine making out with Lena on a couch while getting ready to watch a movie, she was too mature for that. But with Maggie she felt like a teenager at times, yet this was the realest relationship she'd ever had. She admitted to herself that there was a time she thought she would never physically want another person sexually again. But now the feelings were back and Maggie was stoking a fire in her that threaten to turn into a volcano._

_She wanted her so bad she couldn't see straight yet she had to have patience. This would be her little blonds first time with a woman, for all intents and purposes she was virgin to this and she wanted their first time be something more than sex on the couch. No matter how hot and God would it have been hot…so fucking hot!_

"_Get a grip Montgomery" the brunette whispered to herself as she placed Miranda back into her crib taking a deep breath she headed back to Maggie, for a night of more torture. _

_She found Maggie laying on the couch a sheepish smile on her face. Bianca couldn't help but blush as she settled onto the couch with the blond. Unable to resist she leaned forward for another heated kiss., as she nibbled on Maggie's bottom lip. _

"_Baby please," Maggie whined._

_Bianca's laughter rang out in the den, "ok ok" she sighed resting her head against Maggie's chest. "What is this movie again?"_

"_Binks seriously? Alien? It's a damn classic woman!" Maggie scoffed settling the brunette to lean back against her as she wrapped her leg over Bianca's hip possessively, resting her cheek against the brunettes'._

"_Somehow I missed it" Bianca whispered as Maggie pressed play…"Is this scary?"_

_Maggie's laughter rang out this time. "Just hold on to me baby"_

_**Maggie closed her eyes feeling her surroundings fade out. That was the night she had 100 percent proof that she wanted nothing more than to be with Bianca in absolutely every way possible, emotionally, mentally, spiritually and physically. God did she want to make love to her. Maggie found herself back at the boat house. Her heart slowing beating heavily in her chest, that was night she let go of all doubts. **_

**Kings County Center Hospital, Brooklyn, 9 am**

Anna Devane briskly walked from the cab straight way towards the entrance doors of the hospital where Maggie works. Her mind had been racing for the last 8 hours. She'd phoned Robin when her plane arrived at LaGuardia to tell her she'd be meeting them right away.

It didn't take her long to find herself walking quickly down a bright white corridor towards her daughter. Robin rushed into her arms, the little brunette shaking slightly with relief.

"Mom, thank God you finally made it" Robin sighed

"I'm sorry for the delay, but you know flights never leave as scheduled" she said her words stopping as she caught sight of Bianca and Kendall approaching them, coffee's in hand. "What's this?" she nodded toward their direction

Robin frowned and then began quickly…"Mom before you get upset or start on a tirade, I just need you know that things are not how we thought they were. Bianca is here for Maggie and she really is concerned about her"

"Concerned, you believe that?"

"Mom you have to trust me for the moment, I'm not naïve" Robin said defensively, folding her arms over her chest.

"Ok ok, no need to spoil for a fight" Anna breathed out as Bianca approached.

"Its good to see you again Anna" Bianca said carefully.

"I wish I could say the same" Anna said coolly. "You look well…, Kendall, hello"

"Hello Anna" Kendall said curtly, standing in a defensive stance that the older took note.

"Mom, Maggie's condition is critical" Robin interjected quickly.

"What happened?" Anna said firmly, eyeing all three women

"Maggie was accidently shot, it was some retaliation for something that happened earlier in the day I guess. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time" Bianca said sadly

"At a fucking hospital!" Anna huffed

"I know mom, but that's what has happened and it gets worst." Robin breathed as Anna's dark eyes narrowed slightly. "Mom Maggie needs heart surgery and she needs it soon."

"So bloody well do it" Anna said wringing her hands

"It's not that simple" Bianca cut in. "They don't have anyone equipped here to do it"

Anna looked at Robin for confirmation. "So what's her next best chance?"

"I think I can answer that" a deep voice lofted over. The women turned to see the Chief of Staff waiting with a clip board.

"Mom , this is the Chief of Staff, Dr. Hastings. " Robin said

"Anna Devane, Maggie's aunt"

"Sorry to meet you under such circumstances." He said softly. "I suppose you will want me to get right to it"

Anna nodded mutely.

"It's like this, the bullet shattered when it grazed her sternum. A sliver of the shattered bullet is imbedded in her left ventricle. It's very slender but the longer it's there, the more damage it will cause. I would try and do it myself but the surgery is very sophisticated and I know you all would want the best for her" he finished solemnly

"Of course we do, whom do you recommend" Anna said

"Actually Mom, I think we should have Griffin Castillo do it" Robin said quickly eyeing Bianca who had the good sense to keep quiet. Kendall opened her mouth but shut it when she felt her sister grip her hand hard.

"Griffin, that bloke Maggie worked with in Brazil?" Anna said slowly

"Yes mom. He's the best and he works at a hospital that's equipped to handle this type of surgery" Robin forged on, eyeing her mother warily.

"Ok so where is he and this hospital located, we have to get her there" Anna said anxiously.

**Silence**

"Why is everyone so damn quiet"

"its in Pine Valley" Robin said simply

Anna shook her head…"NO" she said firmly. Dr. Hasting watched the women intently

"Mom we have to consider it" Robin said taking a stand

"No" Anna said authoritatively, "Is this your doing?" she turned to Bianca

"I want Maggie to have the best chance" Bianca said firmly knowing this confrontation couldn't be deterred.

"why are you even here? You don't give a damn about Maggie" Anna accused her

"Mom!"

"Who died and made you the keeper of Maggie Stone" Kendall said placing herself between Bianca and Anna.

"Kendall don't" Bianca said pulling her sister back.

"Mom stop this" Robin said mimicking Bianca's actions. She pulled her mom aside. "I know you have bad feelings but now is not the time to let them cloud your judgment"

"She only wants Chris" Anna said loudly

"That's not true" Bianca came back fiercely. "I want Chris and Maggie!"

Anna arched a eyebrow a smile forming on her lips…

Bianca flushed…"I mean I want Maggie alive and well obviously and of course I want my son to know me and before you tell me I have no right , Don't!" Bianca said her nose flaring, the Kane in her coming out. "I didn't run on out them and I would love to get into the details but it doesn't matter right now. Maggie's life is hanging in the balance.. "

Robin stepped forward.

"She's right mom. Maggie and Griffin are close friends and she would trust him with her life, I have no doubt. " Robin held her mom by the shoulders. "Mom, I have final say and I know u know that. Maggie left me with Medical responsibility if anything happened to her. I know you don't trust them" she looked over at Bianca and Kendall. "But trust me, trust my judgment."

Anna stared at her daughter pointedly… "Ok honey….what do we have to do" she said begrudgingly. She turned to Dr. Hastings. "Will it be safe for her travel?"

"If it was long flight I would say no, but since it less than a hour away, yes she is stable and can be moved anytime" he finished.

"How we gonna get there? Anna asked to no one in particular

"I got that covered. The Cambias jet is fueled and ready to go, We just need a ambulance to transport her to JFK" Bianca said quickly.

Anna eyed her carefully. "Ok Bianca, we will do this your way since you obviously have pulled my daughter over to your side"

"Mom" Robin groaned.

"Anna I know you're angry with me and you have every right to your feelings" Bianca began slowly, her eyes wide and emotion filled. "I just hope once you know the truth you could find it in yourself to try and see the person you used to. She's still in there"

Anna breathed out slowly. "I hope she is, I really do for everyone's sake"

"By everyone are you including Christien?" Bianca asked

"Yes, I supposed I wondered how long it would take you to mention him."

"He's not with you"

"No he's not and won't be until Maggie wakes up and tells me to bring him to her" Anna said simply. "Can you live with that?"

"I don't really have too much choice do I" Bianca replied. "I admit I want to see him but I would rather see him with his mother alive and well and introducing us than something much worst. So why I don't make that call and get things moving, If you'll excuse me" Bianca said politely.

Anna watched the sister's move down the hall and sighed. "Robin I hope you know what you're doing" she said softly cupping her daughter's cheek.

"Mom, you always tell me to go by my gut right?"

"Yes and what does it tell you know?"

"That Bianca desperately wants her son and even more than that she desperately wants Maggie back too" Robin smiled sadly. "She's still in love with her mom"

"How can you be so sure, she hasn't acted like a woman pining after her ex?"

"All I know is what I saw. When Maggie was in the OR she looked " Robin paused…"Mom she loves her and Maggie still loves her too. We owe it to Maggie not just to save her life but maybe try and give her back the life she should have had. She'd never go after it herself. Once she's in Pine Valley they both will have no choice but to deal with each other" Robin smiled

"Robin" Anna shook her head.

"Come on mom, we got a flight to catch, I need to go pack Maggie's and Chris's things" Robin laughed as mother and child walked down the corridor arms linked.

Tbc…..


	15. Chapter 15

**Set Fire to the Rain 15/?**

_Maggie hated hospitals. The hallways and walls were stark with white paint and the smell of antibiotics and septic cleaners always made the little blond nauseas. Hospitals were supposed to be the place where lives were saved. But too often they were nothing more than morgues. She stared at brunette lying still on the bed. Tears pricked at her eyes, stinging her, threatening to fall. She shook her head briskly and thumbed them away, she had to be strong for Bianca. _

_Bianca, her heart shuddered at the thought of delivering the news. The baby was gone. Maggie sniffed swallowing back a sob. Their baby was gone. Bianca began to stir in her sleep, her eyes drowsing. _

_Maggie moved to her side quickly with a Styrofoam cup filled with water. "Hey baby, take it easy" she said softly leaning over to place a soft kiss on Bianca's brow. Brown orbs focused and refocused on her. A weary "Maggie" emitting hoarsely from the younger woman._

"_It's me baby" Maggie whispered as she shifted leaned over her._

"_Where am I "Bianca said tiredly?_

_The blond swallowed hard, "You're in the hospital Bianca, remember I brought you here" she said softly as her hazel eyes filled with unshed tears. Bianca's eyes widen with fear and realization as her hand flew to her now flat stomach…"No" she said weakly_

"_Baby..It..the baby its" Maggie said tears falling her voice choked as the brunette covered her face with her hands and began to sob loudly. "No no no don't say it" she cried…_

"_We lost the baby" Maggie breathed out pulling the brunette up and into her arms…She felt her lover holding her tight, tears wetting her shirt. She could only stroke her head and cry softly…"Oh baby I'm so sorry"_

_Bianca shuddered her eyes blank…"Not again. Not our baby, don't say its g-gone, like Miranda. I can't..Maggie please"_

"_baby I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but but we can try again" Maggie swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't imagine trying again right now but she was willing to say anything to her girlfriend. She pulled back looking into Bianca's eyes._

_The brunette turned on her side, her hands wrapped around her belly. "it wont ever end, I'll never stop paying. Never"_

"_Baby, please look at me" Maggie said softly lying next to her, gently stroking her hair. "Its nothing you could have done"_

"_I lost her Maggie, I was supposed to but I …Karma Maggie, I took a man from his family and now I'll never be able to have my own. "Bianca said in a broken voice. "Our dream I-"_

"_Baby we can still have it! We will one day I swear it ok. You still have me and Miranda. You have us. Don't' do this. You don't have to pay for anything! Michael took himself from his family by being a rapist! This is not your fault" Maggie said fiercely. "Baby?"_

_The blond looked over her lovers shoulder to see her staring blanking ahead. Her dark eyes were glistening yet detached. _

"_Bianca please don't shut down on me, let me be here for you" Maggie said feeling helpless, her pain threatening to overcome her. _

_**That was the beginning of the end. The day a shadow fell over them all and all of Bianca's worst fears took hold and grew into her heart until she couldn't hear or see anything or anyone. Maggie sighed watching the scene disappear. If she had only done more, called Kendall or Erica or both, something! She didn't realize it then but the depression and anxiety of the brunette's past had begun to seep back in. **_

**En route to Pine Valley**

Anna sat back in the luxury liner watching the two Kane women warily. They had finally taken off about a hour later after the hospital was able to get an ambulance to transport her to the tarmac. A stewardess arrived with two coffee's one black with two sugars and the other with half and half and three sugars. She nodded curtly as her gaze returned back to the two women. Bianca's gaze met hers head on both holding the stare down.

"Mom, really" Robin sighed rolling her eyes. She pulled her mother by the hand to a standing position, offering a weak smile to the brunette across the way.

"Where are taking me" Ana said mildly amused at her daughters antics. "We're going to check on Maggie so you can stop staring down Bianca "she sighed adding. "Really mom you act like its high noon or something.

"Excuse me for not being ready to just trust her" Anna mumbled.

"Come on" Robin smiled as she gave her gentle push.

Kendall watched them go with a smirk. "I think its safe to say she hates your guts"

Bianca shifted and stretched.."I don't care" she replied off handedly but her sister new better. "Sure you don't sis"

"Look, I get it but it just doesn't matter right now. Maggie is all that matters" Bianca said determinedly.

Kendall whistled sitting back a smile at her lips. "Such devotion, don't let Marissa hear you say that" she grinned at her sisters frown. "What? You do remember you have a girlfriend"

"yes Kendall I am aware" Bianca said sarcastically. "So you can stop throwing her in my face"

The older woman crossed her legs and sipped on her mimosa, "You mean like you're about to throw Maggie in her face"

Bianca sighed fixing her with a disapproving stare.

"Don't look at me like that, you're the one who hasn't bothered to mention to your girlfriend what you're up too. I mean really Binks, what are you waiting for"

Frustrated hands raked through long dark tresses. "Damn it can we just get Maggie admitted first. Ok, I just need to get her well. I need her to be ok" Bianca sighed.

"You love her"

"No" Bianca said quickly, shaking her head. "I owe her"

Kendall fixed her with a hard look. "Owe?"

"Yes, owe." Bianca breathed out deeply. "Kendall Maggie saw me through the worst times of my life and I turned my back on her at the first time she wasn't who I needed her be. She made a mistake and I completely cut her out. Now look at everything that has resulted"

"It's not your fault Binks, it's that bitch of a ex wife"

"But I brought her into my life and Miranda's life. I have a son who has no idea how much he means to me" she felt her heart constrict. "Maggie has been on her own this entire time.

"But Binks"

"No Kendall, I made promises to Maggie, with every kiss, caress, in our bed, in our life. I promised her I would be there for her. That she wouldn't have to go it alone like she did when she and Frankie were kids. At what happened, she gave birth alone, she worked her way through school with premature baby for god sakes" Bianca said eyes tearing up.

"Bianca, she could have told you"

"Why would she, I wouldn't do that if I were in her place I would have done the same thing. When I think of all the milestones I've missed. And yeah I wanna blame her but God Kendall! My behavior at that time mixed with Reese's lies, I just can't afford to keep thinking like and playing the victim. We both fucked up. I just need to make it right now. I owe her that much" Bianca whispered.

"Alright I get that but you still love her and you can tell that story to Mom and Marissa and whoever else. But I was there when you heard the tape. I was there when Maggie was shot. I saw" she said gently

"Saw what?" Bianca said weakly

Kendall pushed a lock of dark hair behind her sisters' ear, cupping her face gently. "I saw how much you still love her and that's what Marissa's gonna see to baby sis if you don't pull yourself together"

"Even if what you said is true, Maggie hates me. And anyway this about the kids" Bianca said nodding to herself.

"Ok Binks, whatever you say."

"I'm going to go back there and check on Maggie. If I don't come out Anna tossed me out the emergency hatch" Bianca joked

"I keep trying to see the girl I knew but I have to admit my angers is making that problematic" The Brit sighed as she held the little brunette's hand. "You have to pull through this" she whispered, her well trained reflexes alerting her to another's presence.

Bianca put her hands up in surrender as she quietly appeared in the door frame, meeting the cool brown eyes that watched her carefully before relaxing. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" she apologized.

Anna nodded, "I must be getting rusty" she offered with a weak smile. She watched the younger woman shift uneasily on her feet. Warring with herself for a moment she finally added. "Would you like to sit with her for awhile?"

Obvsioulsly relieved Bianca smiled and nodded gratefully as the older woman removed herself from her perch near the unconscious woman. "Alright then" Anna said as she patted the brunette on the shoulder lightly in passing.

Bianca caught her gently by the elbow, "Thank you Anna" she said sincerely. "I know this is …complicated but if you would speak with Robin and Kendall I think the picture my make more sense"

"Will do" Anna said pushing her out the door.

Bianca sat down heavily her hand trembling as she slowing took in her former lover and friend. Her fingers gently brushed over Maggie's cheekbones down the slope of her jaw. Her heart clenched at the loveliness. "Margaret what have we gotten ourselves into huh?" she spoke softly as she lifted Maggie's hand and brushed her lips over the knuckles.

The plane rocked and lurched jarring her a bit. Bianca anxiously checked Maggie's IV lines and monitors to see that she was still well. The storm that they had flown into over Pennsylvania seemed to be getting worst. It was putting her nerves on edge. She pushed up the window cover to look out over the large wings of the jet, large fat rain drops streamed down the window as the clouds were dark and angry. Closing her eyes she pulled down the cover of the window and took two long steadying breaths. "Settle down Bianca" she spoke to herself as she moved back to her place near Maggie.

The brunette swallowed at the fear that tried to right in her throat "These are one of the times when I missed you the most" she softly as the lights went out in the cabin.

**The Captains voice came over the intercom.**

"_**We're experiencing a little turbulence folks, I'm cutting down all the power we don't need as we make our approach to the Cambias airfield. "I hope to have us safe and sound on the ground in twenty minutes so just buckle up and hang tight**_"

Bianca took another settling breath as the turbulence hit again. She looked down at Maggie' unconscious form with a sigh, "I never feel quite as safe during times like these with anyone else. You just" she paused pressing her fingers to her forehead. " You kept him away" she added softly as she closed her eyes and sank back into a memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The wind was blowing so hard against the windows it seemed as if it were a banshee howling in the night on a lonely moor. Maggie's head snapped up instantly as she reached out across the expansive bed looking for her lover. Nothing doing. "Bianca" she whispered groggily. Raising up on her hands she eased out their bed and padded quietly into the hallway The little blond made her way first to the Munchies' bedroom to check on the two year old. The little girl was sleeping as sound as if she were on a beach, her fingers grasping her little Kermit plush doll. A smile of relief appeared on the blonds' face as she leaned next to the bed and kissed her softly on her brow. "I have to find your mommy"_

_It was a hell of a storm tonight and she knew the brunette must be having old nightmares. They'd been lovers now the last four months and in all that time that they had shared a bed, Bianca hadn't had a nightmare of Michael Cambias. Maggie had been relieved convinced her girlfriend might be finally moving on past the terror he had struck in her heart. But as the lighting flashed into the living room and wind threatened to shake even Cambias Towers she knew, knew in her heart this would be quite the test. She found Bianca curled up in the den on their couch, her body shaking with each boom, apprehensively she eased into the room, stepping carefully. _

"_Baby?" Maggie said making sure the brunette could see her approach. She knelt down by the sofa her hand reaching out gently to stroke a tear stained cheek. "Baby, I'm here, it's Maggie" she sighed sadly. _

_Bianca stared ahead mutely even as she closed her eyes and leaned into her lovers touch. "He's here, He's always here" she choked out._

"_He's not here baby, Look at me B" Maggie said gently easing onto the couch, she eased both her hands to cup the brunette's face. "He's not here because I am" she said softly as Bianca finally focused on Maggie. The brunette eased out a shaky breath seeing the lopsided smile on the blonds face. "I'm here baby and I wont ever let him hurt you again."_

"_Mags" Bianca sighed tiredly. "I'm so tired of being scared. I don't want to carry him with me all my life" she shook her head as the tears began to fall. "It was a night like tonight that he took everything away from me Maggie. I just want it back" she said fiercely shaking off the fear that had gripped her not long ago_

_Maggie smiled proudly at her thinking "that's my girl" She leaned in slowly pressing her lips against Bianca's softly and gently at first, her fingers caressing the exquisite neckline of her girlfriend. "Bianca do you trust me?" Maggie asked her eyes holding the chocolate orbs pointedly_

"_Of course I do" came a whispered reply. _

"_I think I know a way we can take back what he stole from you, a way to get rid of the fear and take back you confidence" Maggie smiled softly as she pressed back for a more heated kiss. Her hand rested at the silk clad hip of her lover. After a moment they separated needing air and rested their foreheads against each other. "Trust me" Maggie breathed out_

"_Always" Bianca smiled leaning in for another kiss._

_Maggie stood up and held her hand out waiting for Bianca to take it. "Come with me" she smiled as she pulled the taller girl up and led her out the den into the darkened living room. Bianca allowed herself to be led as her diminutive girlfriend continued to pull her towards their master bedroom. Once there Maggie stopped and pulled her in for another heated kiss. It was then that she realized the brunette had only been wearing panties and t-shirt. Bianca could see the desire emitting in the dark hazel eyes of her lover and Maggie wanted it that way. She wanted her to see how much she wanted her in this moment. Slowly she led the brunette towards the double doors of their enclosed terrace. _

_Bianca hesitated at the threshold, the shades were all up and the wind blow and howled against the windows. When they had arrived she had fell in love with this feature of their bedroom. It allowed her a panoramic view of Paris with all the privacy that 98 floors allowed. But now being up in the heavens when all hell was breaking loose still made her pause. But seeing the love and reassurance in Maggie's eyes, she knew she would beside the little blond in a storm than safe and sound anywhere else. Gathering her courage she stepped through the doors and stood in the eye of the storm. Everywhere she turned was lighting and torrid rain reflecting and bouncing off the windows yet all she saw was the love in Maggie's eyes. _

"_You ok?" Maggie asked stepping into her personal space, her hands holding hers tightly. Bianca nodded slowly. "Good" Maggie whispered as stepped back from the brunette and slowly lifted her jersey. She held Bianca's eyes and smiled seductively as she dropped the material onto the little table in the corner. "Tonight, we aren't going to be afraid of any more big bad boogie men" Maggie said slowly as she stepped out her boxer shirts. _

_Bianca's breath caught in her throat as she took in the beauty of her girlfriend standing their completely nude and vulnerable before her. The heat washing between her legs sent a burning in her chest that stole her breath, and somehow she found herself lifting the t-shirt Maggie loved so much from her body, bearing her heavy breast. She couldn't contain the smirk on her face as she watched Maggie's eyes widen and stay right on her breast. Feeling less scared and more confident, she watched as the heat in her lovers face displayed a bright pink. "You like?" she asked her voice deep._

_Maggie nodded mutely stepping towards her and falling to her knees to massage the toned thighs before her. Her fingers eased up and gripped Bianca's ass into her hands as she settled her face between her legs and breathed deeply. The brunette's head fell back as she reached out to grasp slender shoulders for balance. "I want you so bad Maggie" She breathed out as the thunder cracked, yet she didn't even flinch this time. _

_Maggie slipped her fingers under the sides of the thin material and pulled them down the endless trail of legs of her girlfriend. Bianca was barely conscious of stepping out of them as she almost toppled over when she felt a warm slender tongue dart between her thighs up toward the heat of her center. "Jesus!" she swore as Maggie gently licked the gathered wetness she found there for a moment before standing and pulling her into a heated kiss. The brunette moaned into the kiss tasting her desire on her lover's lips turning her on even more. _

_The brunette was vaguely aware of being guided to the chaise that sat in the corner of the terrace. She felt her being gently pushed down onto it as Maggie stood above her. "You're in control here babe, tell me what you want" Maggie whispered thickly as the rain came down harder against the windows. _

_Bianca swallowed the desire down and focused on what her lover was really trying to say. This was about her taking back some control and getting over the fear. Maggie was giving her an opportunity to gain back her confidence . "Open the windows," she said hoarsely, "I want to feel the rain" _

_Maggie smiled wildly as she reached behind the chaise and slid open the window, wind and water instantly began to spray over the back of the chaise. "Now what baby?"_

_Bianca bit her bottom lip. _

"_Bianca, this is about you, whatever you want I will do" Maggie said lovingly. The blonds heart clenched when the brunette's legs slowly spread widely for her. _

"_I want you to taste me, I want to feel you inside me Maggie" Bianca gasped at her own boldness. The blond was on her knees in a instant, no teasing, no foreplay, she pushed thick thighs widely apart and held them pinned there as her dipped into the pool of heated desire. _

"_OH my God" Bianca rasped out as her hands gripped the blonde hair tightly and her hips began to rock. "Fuck!" she groaned, her girlfriend was wasting no time. The brunette tipped her head back feeling the rain splatter against her face and the cool air whip around the peaks of her breast, making them even harder. She let go of her death grip in Maggie hair and began to massager her breast as her hips rocked hard against Maggie's skillful mouth. Her mind fluttered from thoughts of Michael holding her down and penetrating her to the present. Her eyes flew open and she was met with dark hazel eyes full of love. The fear and dread eased out of her body as love and desire replaced it. It was Maggie here with her now, Maggie who was making his memory and his touch fade away. Maggie inside her. "Come up her Maggie I need you" she whispered as she felt her body covered by the little blond. _

"_You ok hun, we can stop if this is too much" Maggie said anxiously. _

_Bianca shook her head a smile on her face. "I just needed to feel all over you against me" She whispered as she took the petite hand and guided into down her body between her legs. "It's you now," she swallowed as Maggie slipped two fingers into her core. _

"_Its me" Maggie echoed as thrust inside the brunette, kissing her neck. "Its us baby" _

_Bianca gripped at the waist of her lover and moaned deep within herself. "So good, don't stop" she panted as she sank into a torrid sloppy kiss with her girlfriend. Her heart was pounding now as loudly as the thunder that was shaking the foundation of the terrace. Her hips rocking instinctively and erratically straining to keep up with Maggie's pounding. _

"_That's it baby, let it go" Maggie encouraged her, as she dipped he down to lick at her breast. The brunette grabbed her head pulling it up to kiss her deeply before saying. "I want to see your face, your eyes..god…before…"she stammered as her lips trembled from her body gathering for release._

"_Cum for me" Maggie whispered against her lips as she added a third finger and curled it, stroking her in long hard thrust. Bianca head fell forward resting against the blonds shoulder as she growled loudly, her hands holding on to Maggie's ass tightly. _

"_Oh …I ….right there, I'm' oh oh my" _

"_Look at me love" Maggie whispered_

_Bianca used the last bit of her remaining strength to meet the dark hazel eyes of her lover before her own rolled back as she came hard. She was aware of Maggie's whispered I love you as she felt the sense of safety and love encompass her just before she fell unconscious. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**We will be landing in ten minutes, everyone please keep your seatbelts on**

Bianca head snapped out of her daze as her eyes fell on the resting brunette. "You took the saying "fuck me into unconsciousness to new levels bear" she smiled weakly. "I've never been afraid of thunderstorm since Mags" she admitted. "But its when I miss you the most, not having your arms around me holding me just in case I get scared"

"Everything ok back here" Robin said as she appeared in the doorway. "Oh I'm sorry I startled you"

"No its fine, I need to get back to Kendall" Bianca said quickly. "I just wanted to check on her but she's holding strong. I'll need to check to be sure PVH has the ambulance waiting for us" She said quickly as she made her exit.

Robin sat down next to Maggie a smile playing at her lips. "She's got it bad for you Mags. It's just a matter of time" she grinned as she sat back and strapped on her seatbelt. "Just make it through the surgery and you'll see for yourself."


	16. Chapter 16

**Set Fire to the Rain**

**Chapter 16**

Marissa sat politely in the corner at the far end of the waiting room. It was the perfect spot to observe those around her, specifically her girlfriend. Bianca had come home with her former lover just three days ago. Three days ago she thought. In that time Maggie's family that had arrived with her and her friends left in Pine Valley had been holding vigil by her side.

None more than Bianca, she didn't say much, just relayed an unbelievable story and then disappeared to help Maggie's British Aunt in law, her father's ex wife with the arraignments for the surgery. The red head tried to hold close all the things her girlfriend had promised her, that this was for the kids, that she owed Maggie seeing as she'd been through so much.

It was all so unfair when you thought about it and Marissa did think about it. She had thought about nothing else for the past 72 hours. The one blaring thought that rained down in her mind was that Bianca clearly had strong feelings for the woman. She could try and hide it all she wanted but the smug look on Kendall's face and the fear in Bianca's eyes told her the story words could never tell. Bianca was still in love with Maggie.

And now there was Miranda and Christien. Their son, Bianca's namesake who would be arriving to Pine Valley as soon as they were sure Maggie would make a full recovery. Marissa's hands shook with fear as she realized she could be losing one of the most important things in her life. Her mind fell back onto the conversation Bianca had with Miranda upon her arrival home that night.

_Flashback_

"_Mom you missed my whole party and where is Mama?" Miranda asked as she bounded down the stairs in her pajamas. Marissa had insisted on staying with the girls that evening once Bianca called from the airport to give everyone the news._

_Finally Bianca had arrived home late that night; Marissa immediately took in her tired and disheveled appearance. _

"_Hey honey, I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here" Bianca sighed as she pulled her girlfriend into a hug. She felt the red head relax in her embrace at the affection. Marissa kissed the side of her neck softly before mumbling. "Tell me what's' happened babe"_

_Bianca nodded and gently disengaged herself from the embrace, leaving their hands linked together as she led her girlfriend over to a nook in the living room. "It's all just so horrible" the brunette finally breathed out her hands clenching Marissa's tightly. _

"_Hey, deep breaths ok" she said softly as she caressed Bianca's cheek. The exhaustion and fear was palpable in the brunette. "Just start from the beginning"_

_Bianca nodded mutely as she slowed her breathing, not having the courage to look her girlfriend in the eyes while she told the story. Marissa sat with a blank expression on her face after it was all said and done. Even though she kept her façade carefully schooled, she was a rage of emotions on the inside. The most important one being fear, fear of the unknown. Maggie Stone was definitely back in their lives to stay for now and no matter how much she wanted to believe Bianca when she said she was only doing this for the kids and owing Maggie for raising their son alone, she couldn't. _

_How could she when her lover wouldn't even look her in the eye. Miranda saved them both from the awkwardness when she came bounding down the stairs, all dark eyes and hair like her mother. "Mom?"_

"_Hey baby" Bianca whispered as she reached for her. The girl headed straight for her arms and held her as if she'd been gone months. Marissa noted with a tinge of sadness how their bond was deep and the fallout from the baby switch never truly healed from the damage her family had done. Her family, Babe, her Mama, David all who claimed to love Bianca yet stole her very heart from her, Leo who had been Bianca's best friend and confident who'd died by the hands of his psycho mother. And finally Frankie and Maggie, the other twins who'd stolen Bianca's heart and now there really was no other place for anyone it whose name wasn't Stone. _

_Maggie had been the one though. She'd been Bianca's greatest love and greatest pain nearly, and yet , she loved her. It was desperate and Marissa could see the brunette fighting it in her actions and in her heart. She closed her eyes to the myriad of troublesome thoughts as Miranda began to question her. _

"_You didn't find her" it was a broken voiced inquiry._

"_I did baby and we talked about you and she loves you and misses you too" Bianca said chin quivering. _

"_Then where is she?" Miranda asked as her mother pulled her into her arms. _

"_Baby, Mama was shot, it was accident and she's hurt badly. That's why I'm late" Bianca whispered as a look of object horror appeared in identical dark eyes looking back at her. "She's still alive but she needs a surgery  
>"she said quickly.<em>

"_Can I see her?" Miranda begged as tears fell from her face. _

'"_I don't know baby, I mean it might not be a good idea"_

"_Mom what if she dies and I don't get to see her" Miranda choked out. "I couldn't tell her how sorry I was for not finding her sooner"_

"_Baby you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one that's sorry" Bianca said sadly tears falling down now. Marissa seemed to fade into the shadows._

"_We can both tell her then" Miranda said wiping Bianca's tears. "Tell her we're sorry and that we missed her and we love her" she finished as Bianca said nothing, she only pulled her into a hug, looking apologetic and a bit guilty at her girlfriend._

_End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**PVH**

David Haywood considered himself a god amongst doctors. So the fact that they hadn't even asked him to consult on his little cousins' heart surgery really stung. But Anna his ex wife was adamant and since Maggie had given her daughter Robin medical permission on her behalf there was nothing he could do. It had been three days since Maggie Stone had dropped back into their lives and he was overwhelmed by emotions of seeing his past literally in his face. Maggie and Anna reminded him of time when he thought he'd have the family he always dreamed up, but it all went up in smoke after Leora's death and Bianca's rape.

Now he was trying hard with a new family. He had a beautiful son in Jeremy even if he didn't get see him that often. He had a relationship with Marissa and access to AJ. He wasn't able to practice medicine at the hospital anymore thanks to the Martins but Angela in her appreciation had gotten him consultation gigs and he did head up his own private practice in a supervisory role. But now with Maggie back and Marissa clearly on edge he was torn. He knew his cousin well enough to know she would never forgive him in a million years.

Anna went out of her way the last three days to stay away from him. They'd barely spoken to each other. Sighing he took his mug of coffee and went to the waiting room. Maggie's surgery should be finishing up soon, Griffin and Frankie Hubbard were the surgeons, Cara was assisting. It still boggled the mind how connected everyone was, that Cara and Griffin were best friends with Maggie and even went as far as to have worked together in South America in a low income medical center in the community.

He rounded the corner and paused to survey the scene. Anna paced around nervously looking fabulous in her tailored suit. Robin sat quietly talking on the phone while Bianca with Kendall were huddled up together at the far end. David could see the anxiety rolling off the younger woman in waves. Her sister sat with her arm wrapped around her whispering into her ear as Bianca nodded mutely. He then turned his attention to his daughter who sipping coffee with Krystal trying in vain not to look over in her girlfriends' direction.

Deciding to be bold he knew he had to be there for her even if he was persona non grata. He stepped quietly into the waiting area where all eyes fell on him. Mostly he was met with contempt and or dismissal. Marissa smiled softly as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. He led her off to the side. "Walk with me" he whispered.

"I should stay with Bianca" she shook her head even as he led her away.

"I think she's pretty covered in the support department" He said quietly as the exited into the silent corridors not speaking again until they were in the gardens.

"How are you really?" he asked finally as she strode through the green house.

"It's been difficult but not as hard as its been for Bianca and the girls" she said quietly.

"I'm more concerned about you, tell me the whole story" he said as he pulled her down to a quiet little bench amongst the roses.

She sighed wringing her hands, voice wavering slightly. "Miranda wanted to find Maggie and Bianca had Tad and some of Zach's contacts to look for her"

"Ok but that doesn't explain all the angst I'm sensing here with Bianca" he said slowly. "I'm not trying to imply she's "he trailed off.

"No dad, you're right she's been distracted." Marissa admitted slowly, she looked up into her father's sad brown eyes. "It's a long story"

"You look like you need to talk to someone hun."

She sighed deeply and tiredly. "Dad I don't know what to do or what to tell you. I mean hell, you were there for Bianca and Maggie's great love story. Should I be worried" she asked.

He gave her another withering smile. "Do you trust Bianca? I think she would never cheat on you hun, its not in her character"

"Its not about her cheating" Marissa said fearfully. "She clearly has very strong feelings for my cousin. Miranda considers Maggie her mother and now" Marissa paused, hell everyone would know sooner or later. "Maggie had Bianca's baby all those years ago when they split" she whispered as David stared on in shock.

"How? That's not possible, I mean when?" he stammered as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"It happened dad, they were trying to have a child and I guess it took. But she never told Bianca and by the time she tried to, Bianca was married to Reese" she said watching him grimace distastefully.

Marissa then recounted the events of the last week as she had heard them from her girlfriend, she didn't leave out anything and David sat thunderstruck. "Reese is one sick bastard" he muttered

"Yup" Marissa said flatly. "and now you can bet the only thing on Bianca's mind is Maggie and her son Christien" she sighed.

He looked at her softly. "and that's a threat to the future you had planned" he added.

"I hate that I feel this way, it's so selfish. Maggie is fighting for her life and Bianca is just now meeting her son" she sighed.

"But this is a roadblock" David commented.

Marissa nodded her head. "She's been pulling away from me dad"

"Don't let her, hang on tight to your family" he pushed her.

"Even if she doesn't want me?" she breathed out

David pulled her into a tight hug

_~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"**I don't want to be here" Maggie shouted. "I said I don't want to be here!"**

"_Where have you been?"_

"_I was studying babe, I told you before I left" Maggie sighed. She walked over dropping her backpack on the table. Bianca was lying in the den on the couch curled up staring into the TV. The blond tried to kiss her on the cheek but the brunette turned her face away. Taking a deep breath Maggie ignored the pain in her chest and stepped back._

_This was the way it was now; it had been three months since they lost their child. Bianca was withdrawn as ever and more controlling. She never wanted to go out and she was almost nonexistent as parent to Miranda. The little girl had noticed how sad mommy was and how she cried all the time. Maggie never felt so helpless. _

"_You were with her" Bianca said flatly_

"_She's my lab partner Bianca, that's all" Maggie sighed. Cecelia again. _

"_Right" _

"_Babe where's the munch, we should go out it's a beautiful day" Maggie tried again as she knelt down next to her. Please?"_

"_I don't wanna go out Maggie! God!" Bianca snapped at her._

_The blond nodded mutely. "Are you coming with me for the procedure tomorrow" Maggie said her voice emotionless._

_Bianca shrugged. "What's the use?"_

_Maggie turned and leaned her back against the couch, drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. She couldn't look at the brunette right now. Her heart was breaking and she didn't know what to say or do about it. Bianca was drowning and she was just standing by and watching. "I thought you wanted this, it's going to work B, you have to believe" she sighed._

"_I don't have any more belief left in me Mags, all tapped out" Bianca laughed bitterly. "Just give up on me Maggie, can't you see I'm damaged goods" Bianca said emotionally._

_Maggie turned quickly. "Bianca you are not-"she reached out for the brunette but was pushed back roughly. "Don't touch me" the brunette shouted fearfully. _

_Maggie fell back into the end of the coffee table painfully. The breath knocked out of her momentarily, she looked up to see Bianca curled up in a ball and Miranda holding her teddy in the door teary eyed. "Mama ok?" she asked softly through her tears as she padded over to Maggie. _

_The blond painfully rose picking her up and walking by Bianca to the living room. "Mama booboo?"_

"_I'm ok," Maggie winced as she sat down._

"_Mommy mad?"_

"_Mommy is just sad right now, but we're gonna make her happy again. I promise" Maggie smiled through her tears. Miranda leaned into her holding her."Let's go for a walk Munchie" Maggie said putting on a brave face. "Ok?"_

"_Ok"_

_**That wasn't the first time it happened was it Mags**_

"**I told you I didn't want to be here"**

**You know we had to, you have to see it all**

"**I lived it all Frankie!" **

**Mags she needed help**

"**It was my fault**

**No it wasn't!**

"**Its always my fault, I'm never enough**

**Maggie don't, please**

**I should've found a way to help**

_**Maggie please you tried**_

_**I should've called her mother or Kendall, I was so stupid!" Maggie broke down and cried.**_

"_**You loved her Mags, you were just a kid practically, you didn't know how bad a depression she was in.**_

"_**I knew enough to know I should've been more to her"**_

"_**Maggie stop blaming yourself**_

"_**She needed me! And I was off fucking Cecelia"**_

"_**You really wanna go there"**_

"_**It doesn't matter what happened to lead up to it. I made the choice"**_

"_**If it doesn't matter why are you so afraid to go back?"**_

_**NO.. Frankie please no.**_

It was dark, the night was horrible with a thunderstorm. It was cold wet and dark out with the wind blowing 80 miles per hour. Maggie had rushed home as soon as she could. She'd been working the late shift at the hospital. It was nearly 10 when she walked through the house. Instinctively she checked on her daughter. Miranda was curled in her bed sleeping with her teddy. She was such a big girl now, at 3.

Maggie touched her belly. It was three weeks since the procedure. Even though she hadn't taken a pregnancy test, she knew her body. She could feel the life growing inside her and she prayed that this miracle would be what Bianca needed to break through the darkness. It was then that she heard the screams. Bianca's screams. She was up on her feet barreling through the master bedroom door in moments.

"NO! Stop!" Bianca cried as Maggie rushed to the bed and pulled her up.

"Baby open your eyes! Its me Maggie" Maggie pleaded as Bianca shook her off. The brunette pushed her so hard she fell off the bed. Maggie backed up on her hunches watching as the brunette stared at her with unseeing eyes.

"Bianca it's me" she said her hands up, she could see that her lover was in the throes of another night terror. She'd literally be awake but dreaming.

"I know who you are" Bianca's voice was fearful and drowsing. "You want to hurt me, I won't let you. I'll hurt you this time" she said approaching the blond.

"Please Baby,I'd never hurt you" Maggie said as she stood backing up. "Please Bianca wake up!" she screamed as the brunette came down on her.

**STOP!**

**Maggie**

"**No, please, why are you hurting me Frankie"**

"**I'm trying to help you"**

"**By showing me the worst night in my life"**

"**By showing you that it wasn't your fault, HELL it wasn't even Bianca's fault. She was sick, clinically sick .**

_ I need you to c-come get me" the voice stammered_

_"Maggie, ce qui est mauvais amour" the woman replied quickly_

_"Cecelia please English" Maggie stammered as she shook from the chill of the Parisian Rain. _

_"Sorry sorry. Where are u" CC said quickly._

_"45 Avenue des Ternes" Maggie said as her teeth chattering. "Shh baby its ok" _

_"Maggie is Miranda with you!"_

_"CC please just get here?"_

"**why are you fighting this?"**

"**Frankie, please.**

**Maggie see the situation as it was and see yourself for who you were"**

"oh my god! Maggie what happened! Did someone attack you" CC was beside herself.

Maggie simply buried her face into Miranda neck and cried. They sat in the back seat of the car huddled up completely soaked to the bone. "If you don't talk to me I'll take you to the police" she warned.

"NO! Please, I shouldn't have called you. Let us out!" she said in harsh voice, tears falling of their own accord.

"Maggie please settle down, you can't get out in the middle of the night and walk the streets of Paris with a three year old in the worst thunderstorm in Frances history!" C C snapped. "I'll take you home and then you'll tell me everything."

Maggie nodded as Miranda trembled in her arms. "It's ok baby" she cooed as she stroked her wet dark hair as the child cried against her.

CC looked back at the two, through the rear view window. Maggie was mess, she'd been beaten obviously and was very jittery. Her face was flushed and pale with huge welt across her left cheek and a black eye turning purple on her right eye. Her hand wouldn't stop shaking as she rocked the child. Where the hell was Bianca!

Oh would you like to swing on a star  
>Carry moonbeams home in a jar<br>And be better off than you are

You could be swinging on a star

Maggie voice was naught more than an anguished whisper as she rocked her daughter against her chest. "its gonna be ok " she sniffed. "She didn't mean it Munch"

_End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Griffin appeared finally after 6 hours, looking a bit haggard but with a smile on his face. Anna, Robin, Bianca and Kendall were all crowding him the minute he appeared with Frankie, and Cara. Reggie had just arrived with Erica and Jackson on his heels, while David and Marissa emerged from the hallway.

"She's just fine" he breathed out as everyone sighed with relief. Bianca held Kendall close her heart pounding.

"It was a little tricky but she pulled through like a trooper" Frankie smiled.

"So when can we see her" Bianca said quickly

"She's in recovery right now for the next few hours but I'll let family member" he gave Bianca a soft smile, "that includes you and Miranda" he added as she breathed out a soft breath of relief. "In a few hours. In the mean time everyone go home and eat and rest. That's what Maggie's gonna be doing."

Bianca smiled for the first time in weeks. She turned to Anna her eyes pleading.

Anna gave look to Robin how nodded subtly. "Ok Ok, I'll have him by morning, I think Maggie would like to wake up and see her son as much as you" she smiled.

Bianca's eyes watered with thanks. "You won't regret this"

Anna nodded quietly as Marissa watched on. Christien would be in Pine Valley by the morning.

Tbc…


	17. Chapter 17

I know I've been gone for a long time, off writing and finishing whole other stories but I really didn't think anyone was reading this story so I just lost interest in it. But after some persist reviews I figured I would give it a try. I'm not promising anything but I will at least try and put an update per month, because right now I'm into two other stories that I really want to finish. But heres the next part.

**Set Fire to the Rain**

Chapter 17

It was early the next day. Bianca had asked Kendall and her mother to be present when she told the girls about their brother and his imminent arrival in Pine Valley. She hadn't counted on Marissa being present but the red head seemed to be adamant that they present a united front. Bianca brushed at dark hair, eyes darkening for moment as she stood staring at her reflection in the mirror.

She had a real problem. Things with Marissa, their relationship it all seemed to be too much. She loved the woman, obviously, but right now she needed to focus on her kids. She sighed heavily. This wasn't about Maggie, this she would continue to tell herself. The brunette pushed herself away from her vanity and turned to head down to kitchen.

"Aunt Kendall are we going to get to see Miranda's mom today" Gabby as Lacy their cook, offered her more toast and scrambled eggs. "Thanks Lacy" the little girl smiled.

Kendall walked around the table stopping to patting her head as she took her seat and leaned over and kissed Miranda on the cheek. "I don't think so girls, Maggie is still recovering from the surgery" Kendall said softly.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Miranda asked, her frown was deep and lines etched on her forehead.

"Hey, she's going to wake up Mimo. She just had a serious surgery ok. Give the woman some time to bounce back" Kendall reassured her.

"Kendall's right honey" Bianca said from the doorway. Lacy offered her a mug of pumpkin spice favor coffee in her favorite mug as she passed by. The brunette sat down at the head of the table, she smiled at her sister and winked at Gabby.

"Why aren't we going to the hospital mom" Miranda asked as she spooned up her cereal.

"We're waiting for Nana" Kendall interjected. Right on cue the doorbell rang. "And here she is"

In that moment Marissa came down the stairs, she lingered near the kitchen door as Erica made her way to her girls. "Marissa what are you doing here, this is a family matter"

"Mother!" Bianca snapped, making Gabby jump a little in her seat.

"She's right though" Miranda muttered under her breath, which earned her an glare from her mother.

"I'm here for Bianca" Marissa said curtly. She walked around the table and pressed a soft kiss to Bianca's cheek. The red head remained standing behind the brunette who was seated at the head of the chair, she placed her hands on Bianca's shoulders and gave a little squeeze of encouragement.

Bianca relaxed under her care and watched as her mother blustered into the kitchen. "Hello mother" she smiled. "Glad you could make it"

"Honey of course I came. Have you told the girls yet" Erica said flipping her hair over her shoulder as she took a seat at the table.

"Told us what?" Miranda's head ticked up from her cereal bowl. "what's going on?"

"Relax Mimo, let your mother explain" Kendall interjected kindly.

The little girl leaned back in her chair taking a deep breath. "Ok, what's up mom"  
>Bianca took comfort in Kendall reassuring smile as her sister handed her the file on Christien and Maggie. "Honey, when we were looking for your mama, we found out some things" Bianca began slowly.<p>

"What things" Gabriele cut in. Erica gave the little girls hand a squeeze.

"Is she married" Miranda said horrified. She had purposefully kept that thought from her mind. Maggie was supposed to be with her mother. They were supposed to be a family. Now that could be crashing down around her.

"No baby, let me finish" Bianca said slowly. She could feel Marissa shifting nervously behind her but she couldn't focus on that now. "Maggie has a son, a seven and a half year old little boy named Chris"

Silence permented the kitchen area. Bianca could see the stunned look on her daughter's face.

"He's flying in from California today, actually he arrived a few hours ago" Bianca admitted. "He's jet lagged and his aunt Robin is bringing him to the hospital in another hour. So we all will be meeting him for the first time soon" Bianca finished quickly.

Kendall beamed at her sister knowing what that moment would mean for the brunette.

"Oh Bianca" Erica gasped, this was news to her.

"She has others kids" Miranda said quietly, her head down. "Is that why she didn't come for me"

"Mimo no!" Kendall said quickly, Bianca was already up and moving next to where her daughter sat.

"Miranda listen to me, Maggie always wanted to see you. It was my fault she didn't" Bianca said fiercely. "But your little brother, he's..He your brother and" Bianca stammered.

"My brother, he doesn't know me, he didn't live with us. Does he have another mom or a dad?" Miranda looked up. "Mama doesn't need us now"

"Miranda, Chris is your brother, he's your real brother" Kendall said flatly.

"What?" Miranda asked. "how?"

Gabby looked on in confusion.

"Baby, before your mama and I split up we were trying to have another baby" Bianca said softly. "And your mom, she was pregnant"

Miranda looked at her lost. "Another baby, I don't understand"

Kendall slid the pictures of Chris and Maggie across the table to her sister where she showed them to Miranda. Gabby scrambled over to get a look too. "This Christien Stone, your mama's and my son. Your little brother and your big brother Gabby"

"He looks you like your mommy" Gabby gasped pointing at the picture.

Marissa felt her heart clench.

"He does, he's quite the little man" Bianca sighed. "But he doesn't know about us. He doesn't know that he's my son too or that he has sisters. So we have to give him time ok. His mom's in the hospital and we can't expect too much from him" Bianca said gently.

"Wow" Miranda said eyes wide. " we look alike" she smiled looking up at her mom.

"Yes you do sweetie" Bianca agreed warmly.

"Why wouldn't mama tell us about him. Why didn't she come here with the baby. We would've took her back" Miranda said innocently. "wouldn't you have?"

"Yes baby, I would have" Bianca admitted the truth. "And she did come here and try and tell me" she said sadly.

"She did! I didn't see her" Miranda all but yelled.

"Mimo" Kendall said softly.

"No Kendal she's right" Bianca stood from where knelt by her daughter. "She wanted to see you and I wouldn't let her."

"Bianca" Erica said in a warning tone.

"No mother, its times for the truth." Bianca sighed glancing over at her girlfriend who was standing quietly. "Maggie pleaded with me to give her another chance but I wouldn't. I pushed her away and when I did go back to Paris I wouldn't see her"

Miranda stared at the table. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. "We could've been a family" she whispered.

"Miranda you'll know how I regret –"  
>"How could just send her away!" the little girl exclaimed pushing herself away from the table and running out the room.<p>

"Miranda!" Bianca shouted after her.

"I got his Binks, don't worry" Kendall took off after the little girl.

Bianca tried her best to keep her emotions in check. All her sins were coming home to roost.

"Honey is there anything I can do" Erica asked quietly.

"Can you take Gabby to school mom" Bianca said tiredly.

"School! No mom I wanna meet Chris and see Maggie too" the little girl whined.

"You will in good time honey but we don't want to overload him with too much too soon" Bianca said softly.

"Listen to your mom" Erica chided her granddaughter, taking her by the shoulders and leading her out the kitchen.

Marissa wrapped her arms around Bianca's waist. "What do you need"

"A do over" Bianca said honestly and instantly regretted her words when she felt her girlfriend stiffen. "I didn't' mean it like that. I just"

"It's ok Bianca, everyone has regrets" Marissa said in a strangled voice. "Listen I have to check on Aj can I see you later" she said backing away.

"yea sure" Bianca said dejectedly.

The brunette sighed. This was just the beginning; someone was going to get hurt no matter how much she didn't want it to be so. She thought about her little boy. Adults be damned, she wouldn't let her babies suffer anymore from bad decision.

**Pine Valley Inn**

"Is mom gonna die?" Chris asked as he pulled on his shirt.

"Honey she's already over the rough stuff. She's gonna be just fine" Robin smiled kissing the top of his mop of dark hair.

"Why would someone hurt her?" the little boy asked, he eyes dark and sad.

"It was an accident honey, listen we have to get over to see her, can you put on your shoes" Robin said softly.

"Ok, but when is she's gonna wake up?"

"I don't know, but it will be soon. Chris look at me" Robin said gently taking him by the hands. "Do you remember how much you wanted to meet your mama, Bianca?"

"Yea" Chris replied.

"Today you're gonna meet her " Robin said quietly.

"I am?" His eyes were wide.

"yes sweetie, she and your mom where in New York together when mom got hurt. She's the one that brought Maggie here so she could get the best treatment. She wants to meet you honey. In fact she can't wait to see you" Robin smiled softly.

"And mom's ok with it?" he frowned. "Cuz she never wants to talk about her"

"I know that, but things have changed. And you are going to meet her today hon. She didn't know about you Chris. Maggie didn't tell her and she feels real bad about not seeing you all this time" Robin confessed watching his face for any reaction.

"She didn't?"

"No baby"

"why? Why didn't mom tell her?"

"It's a long story that both your moms will explain. But for now, you're gonna meet her if you want too?"

"I want too" he said quickly. "Do you think she'll like me?"

"Honey she's gonna love you" Robin hugged him tightly. "Let's go" she pulled him by his hands as he grabbed up his other shoe and slipping it on.

Tbc….


End file.
